Love-Stuck
by Leola Majora
Summary: Five refugees find themselves pulled to another dimension to undergo chakra infusing experiments. Kakashi finds himself intrigued, and thoroughly distracted, by his new lightning apprentice. He's not the only one distracted as both he and Yamato seemingly revert to their competitive teenage selves. ? Future Lemons. Slow burner. KakashixOC Yamato/TenzoxOC. Adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

The doors to the ER slammed open as Tsunade and Shizune rushed in. Three girls lay unconscious on three operating tables. Sakura was focused intently on healing the worst of the three. Tsunade and Shizune each approached a different girl and began examining the damage.

"What happened to them, Sakura," Tsunade looked down at the girl on her table. She was not as young as the other two girls; she may have been in her early twenties. Her body was unclean and covered in bruises. She was definitely not a shinobi. She had womanly curves but nearly no muscle and held more weight than the average shinobi or civilian.

"They were the only ones alive…" Sakura said. "Barely. Out of all those girls…."

"Shishou." Shizune called out. "This ones suffering from massive internal bleeding!"

Tsunade glanced down at her patient again to see if she could move on to help Shizune. She was met with the cold stare of dark blue, seemingly endless eyes.

"Help that one." Her speech was rough, as if it pained her to speak.

"We will help all three of you." Tsunade stared back using her chakra to search out injuries in the girl's body. She attempted to remove part of the girl shirt to get a better look at the possible damage done to her torso. A Light blue, swirly circular tattoo on her midriff caught Tsunade's eye before the girls hand had grabbed her wrist.

"Those two have been repeatedly abused. Roughly…. Tortured." The girl's breath was laboriously trying to enunciate each syllable. "They never touched … me that way. Just the experiments." Her eyes bored into Tsunades trying to make her understand.

Tsunade nodded. "What's your name?"

"Nicole…" she slowly let out as her eyes closed. Tsunade had barely a moment to register the foreign name before she was barking orders at medic-nin and moving to stabilize Shizune's patient.

The first thing that Nicole registered was the sound of low voices off in the distance. Her body ached all over. This all seemed like some nightmare she couldn't wake up from. She had been on her way to work when her whole mind just went fuzzy and blank. Next thing she knew she was waking up in a dank underground facility with tubes, needles and faceless men prodding her with instruments. She had seen how the others girls were handled. Even some males were being experimented on down there. Days had just melded into each other.

Some of her fellow experiments had started to die off. She really had no idea how many were left. One day there was a lot of noise, and screaming. She only had fleeting images of someone, whose face she couldn't see, lifting her up and carrying her out of where ever she was. Brief glimpses of trees and the smell of the outside is all she could remember before the image of the strong, blonde woman in the hospital room. She hoped that this would all be over now, that she could go home.

Nicole sighed. Don't think about any of that, she told herself. Just get through this. She opened her eyes and was faced with a plain hospital room. She could see out the window. The city beyond was not one she recognized.

Nicole was alone in the hospital room. There were no flowers or any indication of visitors. This only solidified her fear of the fact that it didn't seem like she was anywhere near her hometown.

The voices in the hallway got closer to the door. The door opened as the blonde woman from before came in followed by a young girl with pink hair, and another with dark brown hair.

"Ah, you're awake." The Blonde woman said with a small smile. "Do you mind if we take a look at your wounds?"

Nicole just nodded.

Tsunade came up to the side of the bed and helped Nicole into a sitting position. Nicole winced with the effort. Tsunades hands started glowing with chakra as she searched the girls back for the presence of her wounds. Nicole looked around to watch Tsunades hands curiously. She had no idea how the woman was doing that, but chose not to ask anything.

"Good news is, your injuries were mostly superficial. You were severely dehydrated and malnourished but we've stabilized you and the other girls as well as two males that our shinobi managed to save from that facility."

Tsunade stepped back and looked down at Nicole. "This is Sakura-chan, she was with the group we sent to infiltrate that facility. And this is Shizune-chan, they are both my apprentices."

Nicole just stared at all of them silently. Shizune and Sakura just continued to smile down at their patient.

The silence lingered as the three shinobi stared down at Nicole. She awkwardly shifted in her hospital bed and sighed. "I really don't have any idea what all of that meant. What Country are we in because this doesn't look like a city in North America."

Tsunade looked back to Sakura and Shizune with a contemplative expression.

"What I am about to say to you is going to be hard to understand at first. But we have double-checked our sources, and searched the minds of those we rescued for details. So we are certain about what I am going to tell you. You were a prisoner in a facility that was, at first, just experimenting with, what we thought, were forbidden time jump jutsu. They ended up discovering a lot more than what we originally assumed. Specifically they were able to jump to other dimensional time-planes. They began abducting people and performing infused chakra experiments on them. Approximately 300 corpses were found in that underground facility. Only the five that are in this hospital, one of these being you, are alive."

Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune all stared down at Nicole with sympathetic expressions. Seemingly waiting for the break-down that they were sure was going to follow. As it had so happened with the other two female patients.

Nicole just stared out at the room in silent thought. Her chest was beginning to feel tight as she felt the anxiety start to kick in. She fiddled with her hands in her lap as she tried to get her head around what she was just told. _Another world. Okay…_.she thought to herself. "So, where am I?"

Tsunade looked a touch surprised at the calmness in the girls voice. It was a few seconds before Sakura spoke up, as Tsunade was just staring down at the girl searching for panic. "Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. In the fire country."

Nicole looked up at the girl with pink hair who had spoke. "Could I see a map, or something?" Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune all shared a look.

"We are telling you the truth, girl."Tsunade said irritated. It was typical that the last patient was going to be the toughest to deal with. The other girls had all cried and broken down with the news, the two males had stoically accepted. This girl was barely reacting.

At least that is what it appeared on the outside. Nicole was filling her head with a mantra of "don't freak out, it's just a panic attack, don't freak out, you don't know these people, don't freak out." She didn't even know why she asked for a map, maybe to just see that she wasn't in her world. Have tangible proof, if their glowing hands weren't enough, she laughed inwardly.

"Are you okay," the one called Shizune asked her, slowly approaching her.

Nicole faked a sarcastic smile, "As fine as anyone with that news would be. Is there a plan to return us?" she asked, finally her brain had found something useful to say.

Tsunade looked down at Nicole painfully. She sighed, "We are incapable of doing that."

"What?" Nicole looked back at the blonde woman, the full meaning of that sentence sinking in. The panic now showing on her face. "If someone brought us here then you can send us back the same way!" she demanded.

Sakura looked at her shishou, half expecting the woman to barrel down angrily at the girl. But Tsunade just stared down sympathetically. Finally the girl had shown some healthy emotion. "We destroyed the technology and all the information that pertained to it. That power is too dangerous."

Nicole just stared back into those giant brown eyes. She felt her body tighten up, felt the fear fully set in, and the anger at those words. She felt a welling inside her body, and felt, more than heard, a slight electrical buzzing.

"Shishou," Sakura moved in between the girl and the Hokage.

"It's alright Sakura," Tsunade attempted to push the girl to her side. The room was full of chakra buzzing from the girl in the bed.

"Why would you do that before sending us back!"

Tsunade sighed. "Calm down! The team was sent the facility to destroy all that, and you were all found after. There is nothing we can do."

One of the windows cracked and shattered. Tsunade and Shizune moved in to forcibly knock out the girl when it all stopped. The girl slumped back down in the bed and let out a soft sob.

"This is so fucked up."

Sakura stifled a giggle at the girls fowl language, Shizune raised an eyebrow and Tsunade just smiled. "Don't worry too much, girl. We'll fill you in…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank's for the reviews guys! Hope you Like :)**

* * *

So much had happened in the two weeks since the 5 refugees were stabilized. The Hokage had placed them all in a house in the shinobi district of the city. They had all been filled in on how things worked in the city, in the new world they were permanently a part of.

Numerous test had been run each of the refugees. The experiments that were run on them in the facility, as they were all prone to calling the place before for lack of a better term, had resulted in each of them having a large amount of potent elemental chakra in their systems. As was evident with Nicole, they had little control over it with their moods. It was decided that they would begin rudimentary shinobi training to, firstly, make sure they had control over themselves, and secondly, to see if there was any potential in the 5.

It had taken them all about a week to get released from the hospital. The second week during their stay in Konoha was mostly spent getting accustomed to their surroundings, getting to know the rookie 9 as they were called, and becoming comfortable in their new homes.

Nicole stretched her limbs and let out a yawn as the soft morning light filtered into the room. She glanced over at the modest clock on her night table. 8:00AM. She had two hours before they were all supposed to meet at the training grounds for their first day of training. The whole scenario was ridiculous to her. But she had felt the power in her body that day in the hospital and new that she couldn't really control it. Especially if she continued to have random bouts of anger at her new roommates. She could tell they were all younger than her, at least the girls. This was their first time being away from their parents. The amount of trauma they had all gone through didn't help the house-hold harmony either.

Nicole pushed her legs out of bed and grabbed her towel. Since she was up so early the shower would be free (only one bathroom in the house). Her room was small, and barely furnished. She had only a few clothes that the girl with hot pink hair had given her. They seemed to be their standard ninja-outfits.

Her shower was quick, and brief. She stepped out and dried herself off while glancing in the mirror. Her hair had grown a lot, which she guessed meant she had been in the facility for at least 5 months. There was a light blue tattoo on her stomach, which she stared at from time to time. It was a product of the facility. She had lost a lot of weight there as well. This both pleased and disturbed her. It still wasn't that pretty of a face staring back at her. But what was the point in looking good when she was in some weird sort of hell.

Nicole quickly put on the baggy pants, shirt and vest. Pulled on the little boots and left for the kitchen. The quiet was nice to hear for once. Just bird's chirping outside and the distant sounds of a city in the throws of morning. She grabbed some water in the kitchen and quickly ate a couple pieces of toast before leaving the house. Nicole wanted to spend as little time there as possible. She hated being around the girls. The guys were not too bad, but she just wasn't comfortable there.

She set out to wander the village. Heading in the general direction of the training grounds. The village was bustling in the early morning, villagers going about their business, Shinobi on their way to and from the village. The whole thing was surreal in Nicole's mind. She was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that this was her new life. Everyone she had met here was nice. Just nice. Nothing more. She had not had enough time to really make an opinion of anyone. The girls all got along together really well. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten just seemed to all click with the two refugees she was living with. It was likely because they were all around 18 years old where as she was nearly 25. That was one of the weirder aspects of this whole ordeal. No one seemed to be her age that she had met.

Shortly Nicole found herself in the training fields. No one was around yet and she didn't expect anyone for at least an hour. Nicole found a spot under a tree on the outskirts of the training ground, lay down staring up at the clouds and just enjoyed the silence.

"Nicole-chan!" Startled, Nicole opened her eyes. She must have dozed off. She glanced up and saw Naruto running towards her, Sakura was trailing behind him. Nicole waved a hand in greeting, cringing at the loud, energetic voice of Naruto as he approached her.

"You're here early! Super pumped for some training with the greatest ninja ever?!" Naruto's big smile stretched from ear to ear. Nicole saw Sakura roll her eyes.

"Good morning," Nicole said, subdued.

"Where are the rest of you?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Nicole shrugged. "Dunno." She watched as Sakura's smile stayed on but her face seemed to really force it. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"NARUTO!" someone yelled from off in the distance. Nicole squinted and could see her 4 roommates approaching. She let out a disgruntled sigh, thinking to her self "great, it starts." She looked up and saw Sakura watching her, Nicole forced a smile and pulled herself up from the ground as everyone gathered.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto cheerily smiled at them all. "I thought we'd start with introductions like when we were genin." He gestured to himself and Sakura.

"But we already know each other," Nicole said dryly.

Sakura forced another smile on her face. "Include your favourite thing, your dream, and something you hate. So we can know each other a little better."

"Yea! I'll go first" shouted Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen, I will be Hokage and I hate not eating ramen!. "

Everyone laughed before Naruto gestured for the next persons turn.

"Margot Humphrey" said the cheery blonde girl next to Nicole. She was a typical, pretty young 17 year old girl. "I love dressing up, my old dream was to be a movie star, and I hate bitches." The dark haired girl next to her snickered and she pointedly looked at Nicole. Nicole rolled her eyes looked away.

"I'm Nina Woods. I love music, wanted to be a doctor in our world and dislike bitches too!"

Nicole wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

"Colby Patterson, I liked video games, but they don't seem to exist here, I wanted to be a lawyer, and I dislike olives."

Well, at least the guys really were not that bad. Colby was a dusty blonde, shaggy haired hipster who looked out of place in the uniform.

"What are olives" Naruto asked.

The group laughed. "Just a nasty food from out world Naruto-chan." Margot stated happily while eyeing Colby. Nicole could almost see the little hearts in her eyes.

Finally the last male refugee spoke. "Brayden Boyde. I didn't really dream of doing anything, I like a lot of things, and I hate living with a bunch of girls." Nina began giggling wildly at list and playfully slapped Brayden's hand, who just looked back at her incredulously. Sakura smiled as the situation reminded her of how she used to be. These kids have a lot of growing up to do, she thought.

The group all turned to look at Nicole, waiting for her introduction. She sighed inwardly in annoyance, thinking to herself that this was so stupid. "Nicole, no need for a last name as it doesn't mean anything here." She paused and saw the girls roll their eyes at her. "I like reading, wanted to be a writer and hate being here."

Naruto, to his credit, just laughed awkwardly while slapping her on the back and pushing them into their first training.

The first few weeks of training had the 5 refugees learning the basics of chakra control and taijutsu. Nicole found herself catching on to the chakra control faster than the others, but her taijutsu progress was much slower. They practiced every day with either Sakura or Naruto, depending on who was out on missions, sometimes even Shikamaru or Kiba would monitor them. Usually the group would go get ramen or go out to a shinobi bar afterwards, except for Nicole. Nicole chose to stay back in the training grounds more often than not to practice taijutsu alone. Sometimes she just wondered the village. It wasn't that she particularly disliked any of the shinobi that she had met, she just didn't seem to click with any of them.

It was a sunny afternoon and everyone had packed up to go to Ichiraku's except for Nicole. She had been practicing kunai throws for 2 hours against a tree. One in 15 making its target. Finally, frustrated she angrily huffed as she chucked all her remaining kunai before flinging herself on the ground. Off in the distance, in a nearby tree, a masked man reading a book chuckled lightly at the frustrated girl before going back to his passage.

Every day passed much as it had before. Slowly the five refugees started making progress in at least one ninja-art. Nina took quite well to medical ninjustu to the delight of Sakura. Nicole had also shown an aptitude for medical-ninjutsu but didn't have the same level of interest as Nina.

Today Naruto had gathered Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata, as everyone else was out on a mission, to go over the process of discovering their chakra natures with the group. Hinata dutifully handed out the chakra papers to each of the refugees.

"Alright," Sakura began. "You are each-"

"Wait Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto.

"For what?"

"Kakashi-sensei promised he'd come" replied Naruto.

Sakura scoffed. "He will show up once we are done likely. There is no point waiting."

Shikamaru yawned loudly. "Yea Naruto, there's no point waiting for him."

Naruto relented. "I guess so…"

"Okay," Sakura continued where she left off before. "Just focus your chakra into the paper so we can see your natures. Once we know what your nature is we can pair you off with a jonin trainer to focus more on each of your talents."

Nicole smiled at this. Apparently they had been progressing more than the higher-ups had expected, so the Hokage had decided to start letting them do lower level missions under a jonin instructor. She had heard that they might be paired off together and really hoped that she didn't land herself with Nina AND Margot.

"Yes! Did you see that Kiba-kun!" Margot pretty much screeched. She had evidently developed quite the crush on the Inuzuka. "I got fire, just like my fiery personality." Kiba smiled enthusiastically back at her, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Alright Brayden! You're gonna' be with me!" Naruto yelled as Brayden's chakra paper ripped from his wind chakra nature.

Nina's chakra paper pooled over with water, and Colby's crumbled up into dust.

Nicole concentrated into her hand and paper burst up with electrical energy. Cool, she thought.

"That's weird, Naruto-kun." Piped in Hinata.

"Eh, what is?"

"They all have different chakra natures."

"Yea," Sakura said. "Didn't you have a weird blue mark on you as well, Nicole?" Sakura moved to where Nicole was standing.

"Uh, yea, it wasn't there before I came to this dimension at least."

"Huh me too, except mines red."

The refugees all nodded in agreement that they each had a mark on them somewhere that had not been there before. The colour co-ordinating to their chakra nature.

"I'll have to pass this along to Shishou." Sakura said contemplatively.

Naruto and Brayden had paired off to start discussing wind chakra nature. Margot had snuck off to sit with Akamaru and flirt with Kiba. Sakura was talking with Nina about pursuing the medical field while Colby and Ino flirted shamelessly.

Nicole knew that the young ninja had experienced things she could never fully understand. They were all nearing their 20s and had lived through a gruesome war. She supposed that she was immature in comparison to them, but they shared googly eyes like teenagers. Not that she was opposed to that, the options so far were just far too young.

She felt a presence next to her and recognized Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye. The pair of them just stood there in silence for a while.

"You'll get to go on missions soon." Shikamaru stated mater-of-factly. This was unusual, Nicole thought to herself. Shikamaru was not one to start small talk. She glanced around at the rest of the group and saw some of the Shinobi glance that way knowingly. This must be some butter me up attempt to bring me out of my shell again.

Periodically one of the rookie 9 would try to hang out with her, or talk with her, or share some personal information. It wasn't unpleasant it was just awkward. Nicole didn't mind talking to Shikamaru though.

She realized that a few too many seconds had passed since Shikamaru had said anything and that the silence had become tinted with awkwardness.

"Yea, I guess that's a good thing. Get to earn money so we are not charity cases anymore." She hastily replied.

Shikamaru smirked. "The grouping is going to be weird though. It's normally three man teams with one jonin. You are going to be five to one."

Nicole's heart sank. "Fuck, really?" she forgot to censor herself, again.

Sakura glanced over with a scowl on her face.

"Why does that bother you?" Shikamaru asked.

Nicole sighed. She had not been very open with her feelings to anyone. The whole situation was just weird, and she didn't like being indebted to the people here. She also didn't appreciate being forced into the military service. She decided that maybe for once she'd actually try being sincere with her words.

"I just don't really see a place for me on a team of those children."

Margot overheard her at this point and angrily stalked over. "You are such a fucking bitch, you know that."

Nicole just stared back at her, silent.

"You act like you are so much better than us because you are what, two years older? You're just a sad little fat girl forced to be here and work out. So you got all mopey about it, just suck it up for once. It's not like any of us want you on our team anyways."

Anger welled up inside Nicole, but she swore not to act on it. Instead she just stayed quiet.

"Hey now, there is no need for this guys, you are supposed to be a team!" Naruto said while trying to place himself in between the two.

"We are never going to be a team with her." Colby said, Ino just smiled at him while glaring at Nicole.

Great, Nicole thought to herself, now one of the Ninja hate me too. She audibly sighed and slouched to become even smaller than she already was in terms of her height. (She was the shortest among the group). "I honestly don't think we can be a team either."

At those words Sakura angrily huffed over. "You don't even try."

"Sakura-"

"What, Naruto? We've been discussing this every single day it feels like. But because they've all be traumatized, apparently her the most from the talks she has with Shizune during therapy, we haven't been saying anything to her."

Ah, so that was it, Nicole thought. They've been on eggshells because I'm apparently mentally messed up after all the stuff I saw. Why she saw more than the others she'd never know. "There's no need to hold anything back, Sakura-san, or any of you. I realize that I don't try but you also need to realize that you all clicked instantaneously. And it's hard for someone to try to warm up to the glares and snide comments. Even from the people who are supposed to be teaching us. Flirting off with each other all the time. I'm sorry, you may be experienced shinobi who have seen some shit, but you are still teenagers getting their first boners for each other in my eyes."

There was a moment of silence as what Nicole said sunk in.

"You're right, Naruto. This group is … interesting." A voice from above said. They all looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a lazy looking, masked shinobi lounging on a tree branch with a familiar orange book in his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said happily, forgetting the awkward situation from before. Nicole watched the white haired masked ninja, Kakashi, languidly drop from the tree and approach them – his one visible eye crinkled up in a smile.

"How long have you been up there," demanded Sakura.

Kakashi just shrugged in response before stopping to stand near Nicole. Nicole was casually staring at the newcomer. She couldn't place his age since his face wasn't visible and he had white hair. He casually leaned in closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulders, "So what's this about boners?"

Nicole's face tinted pink at both his proximity and his words. She laughed awkwardly but still didn't say anything.

"We've been having a problem with her," started Sakura.

"I see." Kakashi said. He viewed the group silently. His presence had quieted the young refugees. Shikamaru seemed interested in what Kakashi was going to say, Ino was staring at him with mild interest and Kiba had a big smirk on his face as if waiting for someone to get lectured.

"You have a lightning nature, correct?" Kakashi asked Nicole. She nodded mutely. Still slightly bothered by the man's proximity. He removed his arm from around her shoulder and stepped back with a thoughtful expression visibly in his one eye, or at least Nicole thought it was thoughtful.

Sakura seemed to catch on to his thought pattern. "You can't be serious?"

Kakashi met her gaze lazily but said nothing. Naruto looked back and forth between them, scrunched up his nose and whined "What, what, what is he serious about, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura ignored the blonde. "Shishou said –"

"The Hokage and I have talked about this Sakura. I've been watching this girl practice in the evenings for a few weeks." Kakashi said.

"That's creepy." Nicole said before she looked shocked and covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

The masked ninja chuckled softly. "She's practicing a lot, and we already suspected that she was lighting natured. It only makes sense to pair her with me in the long run for chakra training."

"I guess that makes it a bit easier to manage the team," Sakura said thoughtfully. "I wanted to focus on training Nina as a medic so the other three could easily go under Naruto."

"Yeeah! Team Ramen!" Naruto said gleefully, while simultaneously discharging the situation from before. Nina, Margot and Colby separated off with happy expressions on their faces, clearly enthralled by the team choices. Brayden eyed Kakashi with interest before shrugging at Nicole and moving to follow the rest. Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru started following the group back towards town while Sakura hung back with Kakashi and Nicole.

"Is this going to be okay?" Sakura said to Nicole, a little gruffly.

"I hope so," Nicole said truthfully, a small smile fluttering across her face.

Sakura seemed surprized by Nicole's show of emotion, even if it was small.

"Thanks for everything, though." Nicole smiled, genuinely.

Sakura briefly looked shocked before sighing and looking at Kakashi. "You better be good to her sensei!" and stalked off after the others.

There was silence as the pair watched the group fade off out of the training grounds. It wasn't awkward, they both just didn't need to speak. Kakashi moved forward at a leisurely pace and Nicole slowly started walking behind him. They were nearly out of the training grounds before either of them spoke.

"So you've been watching me?" Nicole asked.

"I've seen you practicing after everyone else leaves." The Copy-nin replied. "You seem quite dedicated."

Nicole pondered this for a short while. Kakashi took this opportunity to pull out his little orange book. Nicole smiled and thought, "at least he reads".

"I guess you could say I'm dedicated." Nicole said. "I just want some form of self sufficiency."

"In other words you want out of the house full of children,"Kakashi said. She could tell he was teasing her.

"That came out the wrong way," she sighed. "Sakura and them are all amazing people. They've gone through things that wouldn't really happen in my world. It's pretty surreal for me to even think about, really. But the kids from my world are just that, kids. This is the first time they are out of their parents' houses. Not even out of high school yet. I know that doesn't mean much to you guys but it's a big difference where we are from."

"So you've been on your own for a while?" Kakashi asked.

"Sort of. I had room-mates at school. Lived with a boyfriend for a couple years, but it didn't work out. Then I ended up here so… I guess I've been technically out of my parents house for a few years, yea." As the words left her mouth Nicole realized just how much she was saying. She'd never really talked to any of the Shinobi about where she came from. But no one had really asked her as they got all those details from the others.

Kakashi stored that information away for future use. He had known she was different than the other refugees, clearly not getting a long with them all. Tsunade had expressed concern to him when he brought it up in passing during a mission debrief. She had also informed him of the level of intensity that Nicole's electrical chakra formed when she was agitated.

"Well, we can start off tomorrow with a simple D-rank mission to get you some more money. Maybe get you some clothes too." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Nicole looked down at the baggy ninja uniform she wore.

Kakashi silently shrugged and lead them back towards the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi's training regime was…lax. At least that's how Nicole phrased it nicely. The D rank missions were very easy for Nicole. Sometimes they were backbreaking labour, and others were easy get the cat missions. Although, one particularly nasty cat had dug a hole in her arm. Kakashi never helped, he just lazily watched her while reading, stating that the best way for her to train quickly is without his help.

His training sessions consisted mostly of him criticizing everything she did. Occasionally he would move in to position her properly. These few occurrences were becoming less and less intrusive. Nicole figured her earlier reactions were just because no one had really gotten that close to her in over half a year without it being for medical or experimental reasons.

She was learning quickly, mastering tree walking, and water walking within two days. Her taijutsu skills had increased dramatically from the sparring with Kakashi. However, her aim was still horrendous.

Three weeks into training with Kakashi he finally forced her to shop for more clothing. She hadn't really protested, just procrastinated. As she didn't really see a point in buying new clothes to wreck. But after most of her clothes got irreparable holes in them, she finally went out of her way to get new clothes. It was after training one day, when Kakashi had pointed out a rather large hole in the bottom of her pants, she left abruptly to spend most of her savings on a new wardrobe.

Nicole noticed that she had developed a more muscular body. She was curvier than most of the girls she saw around the village. Having a more noticeable hour-glass figure than most of the more stick and toned kunoichi. She almost didn't recognize herself as she was trying on clothing in a shinobi store. Most of her new outfits consisted of dark coloured leggings, a casual tunic dress, and a long sleeved undershirt. Shinobi belts and pouches attached to her hips and legs. Kakashi had recently given her a Leaf-nin forehead protector, which she now positioned on her thigh. She was excited that clothes actually looked the way she wanted them to for once.

She found a standard pair of black boots and headed off to casual clothes to look for clothing for downtime. She tried on a bunch of different dresses before noticing how horrendous her hair had begun to look. She quickly bought a pair of scissors and headed home.

The next morning Nicole headed to the typical training ground at the typical time (usually around 11 is when Kakashi would actually show up). As she approached she saw Kakashi lying under a tree reading his trademark book.

Kakashi heard Nicole approaching before he saw her. Today was another practice on your aiming skills. She maybe landed 1 of 7 kunai as it was. He tried to tell her it was how she was holding it but every time he showed her how to adjust her grip she got even quieter than usual and squirmed away. He knew that the girls had gone through a lot, but her mousiness was counterproductive. When she stopped next to him he removed his book, the person that met his gaze was not who he was expecting.

He tried not to look dumbfounded, but he was, quite frankly, astonished. She had ratty hair the day before, loosely tied in a bun that never held all her hair, wore super old, way too big for her jonin clothes, and typically hadn't really cared for her personal hygiene until today.

She had cut her hair asymmetrically. One side had a longer front hanging hair piece while the other was almost boyishly cut short. Her hair was tousled naturally, and he thought he saw shimmers of blue hair in the under-pieces. She had her head-piece wrapped around her upper thigh. Her shirt barely touched the top of it and clung to her nicely. He coughed a bit as he continued to gawk.

"Hey?" Nicole said, smiling with confusion.

Kakashi caught himself and began to stand up. "You changed your hair." Hopefully she wouldn't notice how weird he was acting.

The mention of her hair made her smile, a rare, genuine smile; which only furthered Kakashi's flustered state.

"Yea, I went and got new clothes last night. Honestly I didn't know how bad it had gotten," she laughed. "I saw my hair while I was trying stuff on. It was pretty awful. I started cutting it and accidentally cut this side too short." She tugged at the hair on the left side of her face.

Kakashi laughed. "Well, it looks good." He smiled back at her.

The two stood in silence for a while. Kakashi not fully knowing how to pull himself out of his desire to stare at the young girl. Nicole just stood there awkwardly, wondering why Kakashi wasn't telling her what to do yet.

"Yo! Kakashi!." A voice yelled from the entrance to the training grounds. The pair looked in that direction and saw a shinobi with a senbon in his mouth approaching.

Kakashi waved "Hey Genma."

"Just wanted to invite you to The Rusty Kunai for drinks later with everyone. Its been a while since we were all home from missions…. Whose this?" Genma glanced up and down at Nicole, a smirk spreading on his face. "I'm Genma."

"Nicole."

"She's the lightning refugee." Kakashi stated blandly.

"Ah, the mysterious one…funny though, those other girls said she was …you know." Genma made a round gesture.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Clearly though," Genma leaned in to brush Nicole's arm. Nicole's cheeks blushed lightly as she let out a laugh that she hoped sounded natural.

Kakashi's eye twitched at the girls laugh. She was enjoying this but couldn't get away from him faster during training.

"You should bring her tonight,"

"I don't know..."

"Come on, you'd like to come right." He practically purred to her. Nicole glanced at Kakashi and saw his one visible eye twitch slightly. This was bothering him.

"You should come," Kakashi added. Moving in a way that broke the pair up while heading back towards town. "Come, though. We have a mission today." He lied to get her to follow him towards the Hokage tower.

Halfway through the city, Kakashi's attention got grabbed by a new limited edition Icha Icha in the storefront of a bookstore. His eyes wide with excitement he nearly ran into the store. Nicole found his behaviour refreshingly strange compared to his usual self. She had never expressed any curiosity about either his masked face or his books. She was curious, just had never bothered to actually ask. It had never seemed like they were having casual conversation. There was always a purpose to his instructions, and she only asked questions regarding what she should be learning or doing.

She slowly followed him into the store. Nicole had not yet had the time during the day to go to a bookstore while it was open. She scanned the first few shelves curiously. Never having heard of any of the authors or titles in Konoha, she didn't really know what to pick. She saw Kakashi excitedly leafing through the special edition that was advertised at the front of the store. He was at a table covered in various Icha Icha volumes. Nicole walked up beside him and picked up Icha Icha Tactics.

"Are these any good?" she asked.

Kakashi looked at her as if he hadn't realized she was there. Nicole thought she saw a hint of pink beneath his one visible eye.

"They are not for children," he said.

Nicole cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not a child." She opened to a random page in the book. She was not expecting what she read. She laughed audibly. Kakashi had yet to hear such a genuine, mirthful laugh come from her. He inwardly cringed at the comments to come.

"This is funny, are they all this explicit?" She asked, looking at him with amusement shining in her eyes.

Kakashi just simply said a muffled "yes." He watched her pick up Icha Icha Paradise and leaf though it, a soft, playful smile on her face.

"So you just walk around reading these all day?"

Kakashi nodded, blush creeping further up his cheeks. He hoped it wasn't noticeable.

Nicole laughed inwardly at how uncomfortable she was making Kakashi-sensei. He was usually so removed with a hint of playful teasing now and again. It was nice being able to get a rise out of him. "That's pretty awesome," she laughed. "Does everyone know what these books are?"

He sighed. She was clearly messing with him. "Yes, most are aware."

"That makes it even better!" Her sincere laugh startled him.

"This is funny?" he raised his one visible eyebrow down at her.

She looked back up at him, a goofy smile across her face. "Yea, it's hilarious. Walking around reading erotic romances, in front of kids, and civilians." She giggled.

Kakashi just stared down blankly at her. She was making fun of him.

Nicole finally noticed his slight irritation before adding "Hey, no judgement. I worked at this bookstore in my teens. After reading most of the books in the fiction section I started to pick up erotica novels instead. There is just something so reverse-voyeuristic in a way. Having all these customers coming and going not knowing the dirty content I was reading." She genuinely smiled at him. A smile that in no way made Kakashi feel awkward for having heard that story.

"This is the first one right?" she motioned towards Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi nodded mutely at her. She gathered up the book and walked towards the shopkeeper to pay. Kakashi watched her hips sway as she walked away. His interest in this girl, whom he had known for a month but had barely told him a thing about herself, piqued at the demonstrated perverse tendency to her personality. _I guess she did say something about first boners the first time I met her,_ he thought. The Copy-nin grabbed the special extended edition of the newest instalment before following Nicole to the counter and out of the store.

They never made it to the Hokage tower. Halfway down the next street Kakashi's stomach grumbled and he casually aimed towards a small café. The pair sat down, ordered, and promptly stuck their noses in their books.

Kakashi couldn't help periodically glancing across the table at Nicole, whose reactions to the story were cute. This revelation caused Kakashi to shift in his seat uncomfortably. Nicole had started giggling to herself, Kakashi thinking that she must have gotten to one of his favourite scenes in the forest when he heard an angry "Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura, followed by Nina, angrily walked up to their table.

"Yo," Kakashi said before looking back down at his book, not that he was reading. Nicole either didn't notice them or was blatantly ignoring their presence.

Sakura stared from Nicole to Kakashi incredulously. "I can't believe you. You… she's… You! You have her reading your porn?! What are you teaching her!?"

Nina looked from Nicole to Kakashi wondering what was going on. She had barely seen Nicole around their shared house the past month. She marvelled at how different the girl looked. She looked mature and beautiful. Completely different from the girl that they had known. Maybe this was who she was before… The few times she had seen Nicole at the house she was rushing out of the shower or throwing the food out in the kitchen. Nina had to admit that their other housemates were kind of pigs, and it was annoying.

"I don't have her doing anything," Kakashi replied blandly. He wanted Sakura to leave so that he could watch Nicole's reactions more.

Sakura moved to grab the book from Nicole's hand, but Nicole had moved it out of the girls reach with speed that Kakashi had not seen on the training grounds. Sakura looked down at Nicole in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Nicole stated.

Kakashi watched Sakura's nose scrunch up in disgust. He knew this mood. This was "you're likely going to fly through a wall soon" avoid Sakura time.

"That's trash. I don't know why he has you reading it, but-"

"Have you read it?" Nicole asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. "No, I would never" she scowled.

Nicole smiled up pleasantly at her, "Then you wouldn't know. Its just not for kids."

Kakashi couldn't help the small snort that escaped his mouth. Nicole, Nina and Sakura all turned their heads towards his. Nicole's smile matched his hidden one. She had said that because it is what he said to her earlier. However, knowing Sakura she was not going to take that well.

"Sensei!" Sakura roughly grabbed his sleeve to pull him up.

"Now, now Sakura-chan!" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "She's 25 and can read what she likes. She just bought it now of her own free will."

"Yea, it's pretty funny," Nicole's nose was buried in the book again.

Kakashi looked down at Nicole. "It's not supposed to be funny! It's romantic," he implored as he pulled himself away from Sakura's grip. "You're missing the point of it," he snatched the book from her.

Sakura and Nina stood there, silently, watching as Nicole jumped up to grab the book back but Kakashi kept it out of her reach.

"That's mine," she nearly jumped across the table to get it but he held the book out of her reach.

"Not until you admit to the genius of it. You're just getting too awkward to appreciate the realistic qualities of the scenes!"

"Oh come on! The one in chapter 7 is not realistic," Nicole stated.

Sakura stared at the two arguing. She couldn't believe her eyes. The quiet, brooding girl had become this. Sakura was seeing the girls outfit and hair for the first time. She had changed so much in just one month with Kakashi. Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy as she realized that Kakashi was playfully bantering with this girl who he had barely known. He had barely paid any attention to her when they were with team 7.

"How are you on chapter 7 already?"

"I'm not, I'm on chapter 9."

"You've only had the book since 1:00PM." He stated back at her.

Sakura laughed unexpectedly at the two. Nicole and Kakashi looked back at her. "Have you been here since 1:00PM? It's almost 5."

Kakashi and Nicole glanced out the café window to see that the sun was setting.

"Weren't we supposed to do a mission today?" Nicole asked Kakashi.

Sakura and Nina exchanged looks. Sakura couldn't believe her ears or eyes. This is probably why Kakashi was always late. He was always reading his porn. And now there were two of them.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'd better head out though. Don't forget to come tonight," he gave her an eye crinkle. "The Rusty Kunai at 7:OOPM, you know where it is right?"

Nicole nodded. "I've walked by it a few times, yeah." She gathered her book and went to put money down on the table for lunch. Kakashi waved her off and put down enough for the two of them before walking out of the café.

Sakura just continued to stare at Nicole. Did that seriously just happen. Did Kakashi pay for someone else's meal? Did she just witness Kakashi-sensei flirting? Nicole walked past her and out the door of the café. As Sakura watched her leave, she got a wonderful idea.

"Hey Nina, do you think everyone would want to go out tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole lay on her bed, Icha Icha Paradise propped up above her. She could hear Margot chatting happily in the kitchen to one of the guys. She bolted upright as she caught sight of the time; 6:30 and she hadn't even changed yet. She dog-eared the very titillating part of the book she was reading and hurriedly moved to change. She inwardly laughed at herself as she changed her panties. The book had definitely excited her.

She was mildly nervous about the night. It was the first time she was partaking in any semblance of a social life since she got here. Kakashi-sensei's weird mood during the afternoon had also been bothering her. She swore she saw him leering at her at least once or twice. The thought made her smile but she also felt apprehension in the pit of her stomach.

She barely knew anyone here. She barely knew Kakashi-sensei either. It was nice to get the small taste of male attention from the guy Genma from earlier, but that was the last thing she wanted to be defined by. Especially after reading some of the brief history books on the origin of Kunoichi. The female ninja were sometimes overly sexualized and sometimes not. It was impressive that their Hokage was female, but the field was definitely male dominated. It appeared that most of the females flocked to the medical field, which bothered her a little bit. She wasn't sure why, but something about making every female kunoichi either a sex mission specialist or a nurse just rubbed her the wrong way.

Nicole pulled on a high-waisted skirt that rested above her knees, dark purple leggings, and a dark quarter sleeve shirt. She hopped out to the bathroom to throw on some make-up before pulling on her boots and sneaking out of the house before she ran into anyone in the common room.

She arrived at the bar around 7:30. The Konoha city streets were still confusing for her and where she thought the bar was turned out to be a barbeque restaurant.

Nicole walked into the pub, the smell of smoke enveloping her. It was dimly lit and full of shinobi. She quickly glanced around, looking for the familiar mass of white hair. Her eyes fell on a bench table at the back of the bar, Kakashi was sitting at the end across from Genma. The table was full of 6 shinobi. She recognized Shizune beside Genma.

Genma caught her eye and waved her over, Kakashi shifted around to look at her. He practically leered as she walked over.

_This girl,_ Kakashi thought to himself, _if she keeps this up…_ He shook his head before pulling his attention back to the alcohol in front of him. He never gets involved with co-workers, except for that once with Anko. He briefly looked over at the snake-user and shuttered. _Never again. _He usually got out his lesser urges through random bar-maids and his civilian fan-girls. That type of thing complicated team environments. Although the civilians and waitresses never stuck around long enough for him to get to his more unconventional desires. He briefly entertained the thought of Sakura during a particular dry spell. _Those tiny little shorts._ But he quickly ignored those feelings.

Genma whistled as Nicole approached. She blushed lightly before smiling and coming to the table. Genma moved in to let her snag a sneak next to him but Kakashi had already pulled her down next to him. Genma eyed Kakashi suspiciously.

"And who is this lovely flower of youth!" Guy said, his trademark smile plastered across his face.

"Nicole, one of the girls we found in the facility a few months back," Kakashi said. "This is Might Guy, Tenzo, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, and you met Genma earlier." Kakashi motioned around the table.

"So you're the one Kakashi has been training lately?" Tenzo said.

Nicole nodded. She had become unexpectedly shy in the face of 6 strangers.

"More like hiding her!" Genma said, smiling broadly at Nicole.

"I have to say you are not what I was expecting," said Kurenai from further down the table.

"What do you mean?" replied Nicole.

Kurenai paused before answering. "Just from what the other girls have described. You were not what I pictured."

"You should have seen her yesterday then," Kakashi said teasingly.

Nicole laughed lightly. "Yea, I hadn't really bothered to invest in my situation here. I guess I didn't really accept it till recently, and then looked in a mirror…"

The girls at the table laughed with her.

"Come on, lets get her something to drink," Genma said excitedly, pouring some sake into a cup in front of her.

It had been a while since she had any alcohol. She couldn't recall ever having actually tasted rice wine before. It burnt on its way down and wasn't as nice as the red wine she usually drank but it was fine for its purpose.

Kakashi watched Nicole acclimatize to her surroundings. She laughed at all the jokes, quipped in at some that she could, and kept up with Anko in drinks. He hadn't seen her look as happy the entire time he had been working with her. Genma, of course, kept casually hitting on her. Kakashi noticed that it didn't seem to bother the girl but she wasn't goading him on either. She paid more attention to Tenzou of all people, and Kakashi noticed the pink tint to Tenzo's cheeks. _This girl_, he thought to himself again.

There was a brief lull in the conversation at their table as Genma became distracted by a particularly busty waitress, Guy was busy goading Tenzo into a drinking contest. Shizune and Kurenai had decided to turn in early and Anko was busy moving to another table to flirt with Raido. Kakashi thought he saw familiar pink and blonde hair at the other side of the bar, but his alcohol-addled mind didn't really care to see his former students.

"How far did you get in Icha Icha today?" he asked.

Nicole smiled at him. "I stopped just as Takahashi was struggling with his attraction to the enemy kunoichi during the infiltration mission."

"Good part. I'm surprised you could put it down."

She laughed. "I was running a tad bit late for tonight, which forced my hand."

"Did I just hear you correctly," interrupted Genma. "Did you get her reading your smut, Kakashi?"

Tenzo and Guy looked over, interest evident on their face.

"Actually –" Nicole was interrupted by loud laughter from across the room. They all turned their heads and saw most of the rookie 9 and the 4 refugees enjoying themselves. Sakura waved over at them, a drunken smile plastered on her face. Nina grabbed Margot and Ino by the arm to divert their attention to the Jonin table. They glared at Nicole then at Kakashi and the rest of the males at the table. Margot got up to move towards their table.

Nicole sighed and finished off another drink. Kakashi quickly finished his, filled his own glass and leaned in to fill hers. He had drank a little too much, but it had been a while since he had come to one of these social gatherings. His nose picked up a vanilla sent coming from Nicole. She smiled softly at him as she picked up her now full cup and drained the glass again. His eyes crinkled as he watched the blonde girl approach. He knew this girl particularly bothered Nicole. She was cheap looking in his eyes. Nothing like his… _wait, what?_ He stopped his thoughts. He had definitely drank too much, but her smell was intoxicating.

Margot haughtily approached the other table. Her new house-mate really bothered her. _She was so elitist, never came out with them ever. But here she was with all the older guys._ _If she thought she was going to get all the male attention she was so wrong._ As she got closer she noticed the proximity of the Copy-nin to Nicole. Genma was eyeing the pair up with knowing interest. It looked like Guy-sensei was all but passed out on the table and Yamato, or Tenzo, wasn't fairing much better. She watched as Kakashi leaned in further after watching Nicole drain her cup again and whisper something in her ear. He was staring at Margot while he did it.

Kakashi knew the type of girl that was approaching. She was the fan-girl that scared off all the other fan-girls. The entitled one. He had suspected for a while that she was some-what trying to bully Nicole. He didn't really think Nicole needed any help but it gave him a reason to entice a cute reaction out of his protégé. He leaned in close to Nicole's ear, placing a hand lightly on her thigh while looking behind her at Margot.

"You've had an awful lot to drink, you wanna get out of here?" he whispered, making sure some of his breath fanned her neck.

Nicole froze at Kakashi's touch. Her cheeks tinting pink as she turned her head slightly to look over at Kakashi. Her heart fluttered and her leg burned at his touch. All she could think was _this is like that scene in Icha Icha,_ before Margot huffed abruptly from the edge of the table.

"Why hello there," Genma winked at her.

Margot straightened up at the attention. She looked down to see that Kakashi-sensei's hand was resting on Nicole's thigh. Sakura-chan had told her that the pair had been flirty earlier, she even said that Nicole had cleaned up remarkably well – but this was not was she was expecting. She didn't even look like the same person. Margot glanced up at Nicole's face, she was blushing lightly and looked flustered.

"So you actually decided to get a life?" she stated.

Nicole just looked back up at the girl. Her mind not really functioning properly. Kakashi's hand gave a light squeeze and her cheeks burned. _What is he doing?_ Genma stood up and walked next to Margot, trying to grab the blondes attention. _Maybe he's trying to diffuse the situation…_

"Come on, let's go," Kakashi grabbed her hand, drained his drink, and pulled her out after him.

Once outside the bar the pair began walking, or in Nicole's case wobbling down a random street. Kakashi had casually dropped her hand after a few moments.

"What was that about?" Nicole asked, trying to hide her flushed face.

Kakashi laughed inwardly, _it's too easy._ He fought the urge to pull the girl closer. "Just thought you'd like to avoid that situation," he stated simply.

Nicole's heart dropped a little, but she shrugged it off. Her head felt foggy, and all she wanted to do was tug down the mans mask. She laughed at the image that crossed her mind. Kakashi stared at her strangely.

"You okay?"

"S'fine." She hiccupped. "The last two were just two too much."

They reached a fork in the road, one leading to Kakashi's apartment the other to Nicole's house.

"Do you need help home?" Kakashi asked, concerned as he saw Nicole stumble a bit.

Nicole thought about this for a moment while studying the Jonin's face. She wasn't obliterated but definitely felt her baser urges tugging away. She shook her head softly and straightened up, fighting the alcohol. "It's not that far, I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as she walked away.

Kakashi stared after her, watching the way she walked. He didn't like the thoughts crossing his mind. He was going to have to watch himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, readers! I hope you are enjoying this! Some fun parts ahead! **

* * *

The following month passed in a flurry of training, C ranked missions and bar nights. Kakashi had begun focussing on training Nicole in various jutsus, including the chidori. Kakashi had not told her yet but the Hokage had been planning a test for the five refugees in order to assign each of them a ninja rank. The test was not going to take place within the city as some of the other hidden villages wanted to witness the prowess of each of the new ninja. Kakashi suspected this was likely due to the fact that each of the nations wanted to recruit one of them due to their infused elemental chakra.

Occasionally Kakashi would have to go out on missions without Nicole. Usually she would train with Sakura or even Tenzo during Kakashi's absences. She had become a common fixture in Kakashi's social life. The two could often be witnessed lazing around the village reading Icha Icha.

The pair had been joined up with Genma and Tenzo on one B ranked escort mission, that Lady Tsunade had assured Kakashi was only B ranked because of the amount of money and rank of Ninja requested by the client (a wealthy merchant and his daughter) and not because there was any particular danger. The mission had been mostly uneventful until they neared the end of their journey to the Tea Country. Low-level bandits hired by the wealthy merchants competition ambushed the four.

The fight went smoothly. Kakashi and Tenzo managed to eliminate the majority of the bandits while Genma and Nicole guarded their clients. It was after a few minutes into the fight that the client's daughter did something insanely stupid. She had developed quite a crush on the white haired Copy-Ninja over the course of the trip, to the enjoyment, and non-stop teasing, of the rest of the group. The Jonin had just been hit with the brunt force of an earth-style mud jutsu and collapses on the battlefield. His comrades knew that it was just a clone as the real Kakashi had a different bandit trapped in a genjutsu.

The foolish girl had run out to the fallen body of Kakashi's clone before either Nicole or Genma could react. The earth user moved in to attack the young girl but was flung backwards by a lightning infused kick to the chest. He landed against a tree 10 feet behind him and collapsed to the ground, dead. The rest of the bandits were disposed shortly after and the clients were successfully escorted back to their estate in the Tea Country.

The team was now on their four day-long journey back to the Leaf Village. They had stopped for the night at a small town Inn and were currently packed into a small booth at the Inn's restaurant.

"I think you were too hard on her," Genma said to Kakashi. The Copy-nin barely raised his one visible eyebrow in question as he looked at the senbon user over the top of his book.

"Come on you know what I mean!"

"I'm afraid I don't," Kakashi replied. There was a barely audible snicker from the girl sitting adjacent to Genma.

"She was fawning over you!" Nicole laughed animatedly. "The way her eyes teared up when you asked her name for the 100th time was priceless."

Kakashi eyed the girl venomously but she just smiled sweetly back at him, a twinkle of mischief in her eye. She had wormed her way into the comfortable discourse and become a permanent member of their infrequent drinking nights. She had impressed him immensely during the battle and he found his eye drifting to her all too frequently during their missions. Even now he pictured her in the place of the typical Icha Icha heroine and he felt his cock twitch slightly in his pants. It had been too long since he had gotten laid. He cursed himself inwardly for not taking advantage of the merchant's daughter.

"What can I get ya?" Kakashi looked upwards at the waitress. She was smiling at him seductively, her massive bosom nearly falling out of her shirt. He waited for the table to order before ordering for himself and giving her a playful wink. He would have to use the bar maid to get rid of his urges.

"Good job today, Nicole." Tenzo broke the comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

"Hnn?" the girl muttered over the pages of Icha Icha Violence. She was seated directly opposite Tenzo on the window side of the booth.

"With the bandit you killed," Tenzo said with a saddened smile. "You were pretty impressive for someone so new to this lifestyle."

Nicole placed her book down on the table and softly replied, "Thanks, I guess."

"Wait," Genma interjected. "Was that your first?"

Kakashi looked up from his book to look at Nicole. She looked awkward under the scrutiny of the group and as far as he could recall she had never killed anyone on any of their missions together.

"It is!" Genma said excitedly, waving the waitress back to their table. "I'm buying you a drink."

Nicole looked at Genma with a slight scowl. "I don't really think that this is something to be celebrating."

"It's not about celebrating, it's about keeping it light." Genma said before ordering the table a round of rice wine. Nicole looked like she was going to refuse when Kakashi interrupted.

"You'll need it likely."

Nicole glanced around at the almost saddened look on the hardened shinobi faces, or in the case of Kakashi his one visible eye. She suspected that they were all reliving their first kills at this moment. It hadn't really bothered her until they were safely away from the battle scene. It wasn't the act of killing someone that perturbed her, but the fact that she had done so without considering her actions. It had been completely reactionary.

"Just think of it as solidifying your new career," Tenzo offered cheerily. The drinks arrived and each of the four ninja quickly downed the alcohol in their cups before refilling.

"So," Genma said, sliding the few inches closer to Nicole. "What are the sleeping arrangements tonight?"

Nicole sighed. This had been happening the entire trip. Each time they made camp or rented out rooms in an Inn Genma would casually slip in an invitation back to his room or tent or bedroll. "Do I have to say this again-"

"I meant since we only have two rooms – you are going to have to share a room with one of us." He smiled haughtily down at her.

"Uh, what?"

"You'll be in a room with me tonight," Kakashi interjected. "Sorry, but the Inn only had two rooms available. There should be two beds."

"But why can't the three of you just share a room?"

The three men stared at her in silence. After a few minutes their food was served, and Kakashi subtly took this opportunity to pinch the waitress's leg, who giggled back at him appreciatively

"Fine," Nicole gave in before happily slurping away at a bowl of miso soup.

Genma continued to feed Nicole drinks the rest of the evening. Eventually Tenzo excused himself from the group to go back to his room. Kakashi also took this opportunity to separate from the table. Genma and Nicole watched Kakashi skulk after the waitress who had just headed out of the bar.

"Typical Kakashi," Genma chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"He always ends off with one of the servants or waitresses on our missions. He's such a dog."

Nicole felt her heart dip slightly. She recognized the feeling as jealousy but tried her best to supress and hide it. Luckily Genma didn't seem to notice her reaction as he passed her another cup full of sake. She eyed the glass warily; this was way too much alcohol for a mission. She didn't want to wake up with a hangover. Genma noticed her hesitation.

Leaning in he said, "Just one more and then we can head upstairs. Kakashi probably won't be back for a while, so… Hey-." Nicole's hand had roughly pushed Genma away from her, although she was still smiling in the process.

"You are such a pervert. Find a bar whore like captain pervert did, I'm going to bed." She pushed Genma out of the booth so that she was no longer trapped with the man whore, and headed up towards their rooms.

She slowly walked up the stairs. The alcohol causing a natural drag in her steps. She shouldn't have had the last few, her head was fuzzy and she felt the familiar haziness of drunkness seep through her limbs. Her thoughts went back to Kakashi and the waitress. _Why do I even care,_ she huffed dejectedly. _Stop thinking this way, it's never going to happen anyways. It's a dumb idea. _She repeated this to herself as she made her way down the hallway to their adjacent rooms. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything, she just enjoyed his attention and didn't like him giving it to other girls. _Yea, that's it. _

She found herself standing in front of the door to the room the two shared. She pulled out one of the keys Kakashi had left on the table and opened the door. She had assumed she'd be met with a dark empty room, but she had never been more wrong. In front of her, on one of the two beds was a nearly naked Kakashi with a fully naked, busty waitress wrapped around him. She was moaning loudly. Nicole was shocked. She couldn't move. She must have made a noise because soon the Copy-Nin looked up and met her gaze, also shocked to see her standing there.

After an awkward pause Nicole slammed the door shut while almost shouting "Ah, I'm so sorry," a massive crimson blush spreading across her cheeks. His face. She saw his face. The image of him between the legs of the waitress was seared into her minds eye.

Nicole could hear the pair behind the door pick up their pace. She felt tears sting her eyes and her chest began to hurt. _No,_ she thought to herself. _NO! You are not getting sad about this. HE brought that back to your shared room. On a mission! _She tried to latch onto the anger she was feeling as she stood there awkwardly outside the door to their room. The moaning behind the door was only getting louder. She had to leave, but didn't know where to go.

Her eyes scanned the hallway before landing on the door to Tenzo and Genma's room. Genma hadn't followed her up to the rooms so she assumed he was still trying to get some down in the bar. She walked over and knocked on the door.

Nicole didn't have to wait very long before Tenzo, wearing only his standard issue pants and tank top, answered the door. He looked at her with mild surprise.

"Kashi brought the.. the.. slut back to our room," she said slurring the words, no longer trying to supress how drunk she truly was. To solidfy her response a loud scream-like moan erupted through the walls.

Tenzou sighed as he moved to the side and ushered her in. She was met by a familiar, and wholly unexpected smell. Pot. She raised her eye curiously at him.

"Have you been smoking weed?" She scanned his face and sure enough his eyes were beet red.

Tenzo let out a small, confused chuckle, "Is that what they call it in your world? I like it."

Nicole just starred at him in mild shock. "This is really the last thing I was expecting tonight, and I just walked in on Kakashi banging a waitress."

"That's not too weird, trust me. You'll find him in those compromising positions frequently on missions. I'm actually surprised this didn't happen to you sooner." Tenzo replied teasingly. He walked toward the window at the back of the room and sat down on the edge of the bed he had claimed. He watched Nicole hesitatingly walk further into the room, her eyes scanning for a place to sit. There were no other furnishings besides the two beds. Her eyes looked at Genma's bed with a bit of disgust before she settled for flopping down beside Tenzo.

"Can I have some?" she asked.

He could smell the alcohol waft off of her. Genma must have been trying to get her hammered in an attempt to get in her pants. The Ninja had announced his personal mission of bedding the girl as his top priority. It irritated Tenzo to no end as the beautiful girl in front of him was something much more special than just a quick fuck. _If he could have his way with her_… he shook his head. _Get your mind out of the gutter, _he chastised himself.

"You sure?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes at him, and playfully gave him a slap. "If I had known you had this stuff in this world I would not have been so sad about ending up here." She laughed. "Why do you have it anyway?"

"For fun mostly. It helps me sleep. The medics give it out to some of the Ninja that have a harder time sleeping." Tenzo told her all this while getting up from the bed and walking towards a thin container on the desk by the window. He opened it and inside were a collection of pre-rolled joints. He pulled out one of the smaller ones and handed it and a zippo to Nicole who was sitting at the edge of his bed.

He watched her, mesmerized, place the end of the joint in her mouth and light it. She pulled on it for a few moments, making sure it was fully lit before taking in her first inhale. She smiled up at him as she exhaled the smoke.

"This is so nice, thank you!" She paused to take another puff before offering it back to him. He waved her off.

"That is just for you, I don't really need anymore tonight." He stayed standing where he was, leaning casually against the wall watching her. From the moment he saw her in the bar that night he had been attracted to her and intrigued by her. He felt himself blushing in her presence. She was a weird girl, so like Kakashi but then so sweet and adorable. He found it hard to believe that she was 25, but then again the world that she came from didn't seem to leave a hardened impression on its people if the other refugees were any indication.

She moved to ash the joint in the ashtray next to him. He watched her hips move as she walked and the funny way her lips smiled as the high and the alcohol mixed together. "I don't think I would have been able to sleep tonight either, after everything… ya know?"

He looked down at her as she stood in front of him by the window. She was significantly shorter than he was. Her face had a look of quiet contemplation; he briefly started to see little tears in her eyes. He moved closer which appeared to startle her, so he thought better of it and took his place against the wall again before saying; "Try not to let it get you down, it comes with the job. We all go through this, I know its hard."

Nicole stared back up at him, confused. "Seeing Kakashi fuck a waitress is a part of the job?"

Tenzou couldn't help but start laughing at this. Her mouth twisted up in a brief smile but he could tell she was still confused. "I meant the bandit from earlier. But yea, I guess Kakashi and waitresses, or random girls along the mission, are typical to the job."

Nicole started giggling back at him and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Her smile stirred a feeling in his chest, which then stretched down to his groin. Nicole moved back toward the bed and flopped down while finishing off the last of the joint in her hand. She placed her hand on top of her forehead and Tenzo couldn't help but laugh at her damsel in distress look. _Oh how I'd like to help her_, he pictured her lying like that beneath him.

Tenzo wondered if he had a chance with the girl. Nicole pushed off any of Genma's advances and seemed to keep up a flirtatious repartee with the Copy-nin. Judging by her reaction he could tell that she was wrestling with feelings for the white haired Ninja, but for some reason wasn't acknowledging it. He could see the way Kakashi had been protecting her, which had made him back off the girl initially, since he didn't want the Copy-nins wrath. He had briefly entertained the idea that Kakashi had feelings for the girl but his behaviour tonight definitely proved that was wrong.

_Fuck Sempai_, he thought. If Kakashi didn't see what he was missing then no one was going to stop him… well besides maybe Nicole. _But what could she expect, _he thought to himself_,_ _she was lying on his bed alone with him in his room. He was a grown man, she had to know the kind of position she was placing herself. _

Tenzo moved to the side of the bed and casually lowered himself next to her. Her hand moved from above her eyes and she watched him lay next to her.

Nicole's heart started pounding in her chest. A small smile crept to her lips as her intoxicated mind enjoyed the attentive looks that Tenzo had been giving her. As he lowered himself on to the bed next to her she realized how good he smelled, not as good as Kakashi, but there was a nice woodsy smell to Tenzo. She caught her thoughts drifting back to Kakashi in the other room. _Fuck him_, she thought, _bringing that back to our shared room. _

"Hey, don't worry about it," Tenzo's voice softly said beside her. She turned her head to look at him staring back at her. She wasn't sure if he was talking about the bandit from earlier again or if he knew about her tiny little crush on Kakashi-sensei.

Tenzo's hand moved up to cup the side of her face. A small blush fell on her cheeks. She knew what he was doing, and usually she would have just pulled away and casually/awkwardly giggled her way out of the room. At least she would have done that with Genma. This was the first time that Tenzo was really hitting on her. She felt his hand slide down to her neck as he shifted his body to face her. His thumb started doing little circles on her nape as his other arm snaked underneath her.

Her normal urge to push the guy away was gone from this moment. She liked the attention that he was giving her. It didn't feel as gross as the attention Genma gave her and Kakashi's attention usually stopped at flirtatious banter. There was that one time in the bar but that was all there had been. He kept his distance from her lately and she assumed it was just because he didn't see her that way at all. But Tenzo here clearly did. She had been in the Leaf Village for almost four months now and before that she had been cramped in the facility for at least 6 months. She had almost been in this world for a year. A year without any casual romps or relationships.

She tried to tell herself that this was the combination of alcohol and weed that was making her this horny. The Icha Icha books were not helping. She had tried to take care of her urges on her own but had always found it frustratingly impossible to get off without a vibrator – and as far as she knew, or as far as her searching had gone, she couldn't find that fun toy in the leaf village. She felt warmth spread across her lower regions as Tenzo pulled her toward him. His lips ghosting across her jaw.

She smelt wonderful to him. Like vanilla and strawberries mixed with sea air. He felt his cock harden as she let herself be pulled into him. He heard a soft, almost inaudible gasp escape her lips as he continued to kiss down her neck. He smiled into her neck. Tenzo briefly heard voices from the hallway but chose to ignore them.

"You smell amazing," he whispered into her ear as he lowered his hand down to her hip and ground against her. She softly moaned in response, a bright blush spread across her face. As he moved in to press his lips on hers the door to the room crashed open. A menacing looking Kakashi followed by a incredulous looking Genma entered the room.

Nicole abruptly pulled away from Tenzo. Tenzo sighed as he slowly got up to sit at the end of the bed, eying both Kakashi and Genma.

"Come," Kakashi orderd to Nicole. She didn't move, instead she glared at him angrily. Kakashi's patience was running thin.

"Why?" she asked, venom slipping into her words.

Tenzo placed a comforting hand on her leg. "You're not going anywhere."

"Excuse me," Kakashi all but yelled. "We are on a mission. You will act accordingly."

"Says the guy who brought a whore back to the room he was sharing with me." Nicole piped in.

Kakashi moved to grab her arm but Tenzo got up and stood in his way. They eyed each other up. "She's not a child, sempai."

"She's my student."

"Yours, not mine." Tenzo replied.

Tenzo's resolved faltered as he could feel the killing intent wash off Kakashi. He felt Nicole push him to the side and angrily approach Kakashi.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Kakashi remained silent, staring down at her. He knew that his reaction was wrong. He knew that he was wrong, but the thought of her in this room with Tenzo made him so mad. He had seen her face when she opened the door to his room. He hadn't seen a lot of hurt there just playful shock. He had assumed she would just tease him about it later, not go to bed with the wood-user. Genma had been eerily quiet during this whole thing. Kakashi could smell a familiar substance in the air.

"You're high," he said, finding his angle. He would get what he wanted, which was her untouched by Tenzo. He roughly grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the room.

"So!" she all but yelled, trying to pull her arm back.

"You were plowed with drinks from earlier, came into the room of an older man, further altered your mind, and you expect me to condone his all but raping you!" Kakashi continued to roughly pull her into the hallway and back to their shared room.

"Wait a minute-" Tenzo followed.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow." Kakashi slammed the door in his face.

Nicole pulled her arm away from Kakashi and stood at the back of the room.

"You didn't have to do that," she said bitterly. "It's such a double standard."

Kakashi glared at her. "What I was participating in was consensual. He was blatantly taking advantage of his position and your intoxication."

She scoffed loudly. "He was not, just mind your own business." She roughly tore the covers from her bed climbing in without bothering to change.

"What happens on a mission is my business," he said angrily.

"Oh don't feed me that bullshit," she turned to him, fuming. "You took a girl back to this room. You participated in the drinking. You're just pissed off that it was Tenzo getting in my pants." Her insides flipped uncontrollably as she said these last words.

Kakashi stared back at Nicole. He wanted to slap her. He felt anger in every corner of his body. "Are you really that naïve? It doesn't matter what you do outside of a mission with any Ninja, but his position and rank is above yours, stupid girl. During a mission your bodies are the property of the leaf village. You will act as a team accordingly. Do I make myself understood." He was full on yelling at her now.

"Loud and clear." She replied. Turning her back to him. She felt silent tears slide down her cheeks. She heard Kakashi get into his own bed. The two sat in silence until one or both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The four Ninja were bathed in awkward silence as they made their way back to the leaf village the following morning. Nicole was pointedly not talking, or walking near Kakashi. Earlier that morning Kakashi, Genma and Tenzo had sat down for a discussion without Nicole. Kakashi made it clear that during missions they were not allowed to make moves on her and would back off until they got back to the village. He repeatedly told himself it was just because they were abusing their position and not because he was jealous. She was too young for any of them. She didn't know the lifestyle and they shouldn't drag her down with them.

Tenzo was none too happy with Kakashi, but couldn't argue as the man was the current captain. Nicole chose to walk with either him or Genma for the rest of the day. Chatting with him about various things and flashing him a bright smile. Occasionally he would glance over and see sadness across her face but the moment she saw someone looking at her that would vanish.

The rest of the journey they slept in the house that Tenzo could construct. Kakashi evidently didn't want to give Nicole the opportunity to refuse staying in a room with him and bunk up with Tenzo.

It was the last day of their journey. Nicole knew they would be back at the gates in less than an hour. Relief washed through her. She couldn't wait to put distance between herself and the men of this group. Part of her wanted to sneak off with Tenzo just to piss off Kakashi more. She had barely spoken a word to him since that night. Genma had kept the mood as light as possible but Tenzo seemed pissed off at Kakashi as well. Tenzo hadn't made any more moves on her since that night either, which didn't help Nicole's mood. It's not like she wanted a relationship with the guy or anything. She didn't really know what she wanted anymore.

She felt the familiar presence of Tenzo beside her as she walked ahead of the group. She turned her head to look at him and was met with a friendly, soft smile.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

She smiled back at him. "Yea, I'm fine."

Tenzo didn't believe her but chose to ignore it. Now that they were getting closer to the village, and closer to being out of Kakashi's influence, he was hoping to test his luck with her again. She truly was beautiful and it angered him to think of how Kakashi was treating her. She was far from a child and he knew she was going to be a great Kunoichi. He wanted to place his dibs on her before the Copy-nin or any other Ninja in the village realized how wonderful she was.

He could see the first glimpses of the big red gates of the Leaf Village ahead.

"How about you and I grab a bite to eat later and continue where we left off, hmm?" he said quietly.

Nicole felt the familiar dip in her stomach as butterflies enveloped her. She glanced back towards Kakashi but he was engrossed in his novel as always. She thought she saw his eyebrow twitch but couldn't be entirely sure.

She smiled and looked back at Tenzo. "Uh, sure."

Tenzo loved the way her cheeks pinkened. He saw her look back at Kakashi, and felt a jolt of jealousy through his system. Even after all that happened on this mission she was still seeking the Copy-nins approval. As she looked back at him the smile she gave him eased his earlier feelings and sent a jolt down to his groin. _She was just so coy. _

They were now entering the village through the gates. Kotestu and Izumo sat behind their familiar desk at the entrance to the village.

"Ahh Kakashi-san, The Hokage wanted you all to head to her office the moment you got back to the village." Izumo stated to the group.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. He knew that he was usually late with his paperwork but he was just going to pawn most of it off on Tenzo this time. He sighed, "Let's go then."

* * *

Tsunade watched the group enter from her desk. The usually cheerful banter was nowhere to be seen today, which made her curious. Kakashi and Nicole seemed to be avoiding each other. Genma was just staring out the window as if wishing he could be anywhere but there. Tenzo was standing close to Nicole, closer than usual at least.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

"It will be filed in the mission report," Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

Tsunade saw Tenzo and Nicole glance rather angrily at Kakashi.

"Nicole had her first kill," Genma offered cheerfully.

Tsunade looked down at the girl, and sighed softly. "That is always hard, but that is not what I meant Genma."

She motioned for Kakashi to speak, but Kakashi just lazily looked back at her. She was about to angrily order Kakashi to report when Tenzo started speaking.

"There was a small incident, my lady. In which Kakashi –"

"I caught Nicole and Tenzo in a compromising position not even a days journey out of the Tea Country. They tried to undermine my authority, were severely intoxicated, and I was forced to separate them." Kakashi interrupted.

"That is not what happened and you know it," Nicole said, venomously.

"You will not interrupt-"Kakashi started.

"You interrupted Tenzo first" Nicole said.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk. "Genma what happened?"

Startled, Genma looked at the glare Kakashi was giving him. He sighed, "Kakashi brought a bar maid back to his room that he was sharing with Nicole since the Inn only had two available. We all drank that night to help her forget the kill from earlier. At some point she went upstairs after Tenzo and Kakashi had left the bar. Apparently she found Kakashi in the full on throws of his night with the bar maid. Embarrassed she just went to our room next door. Tenzo had smoked Taima as usual to help him sleep. I guess he gave some to Nicole and the two were on the bed, looking rather intimate, when Kakashi and I came in looking for her. After that Kakashi separated her and it's been this wonderful state of awkward ever since."

Tsunade sighed and glared at Kakashi. "All of you wait out in the hall, Kakashi stay here."

Tenzo, Genma and Nicole left the room and stood out in the hallway.

"Is this going to be a permanent problem, Kakashi?" she asked the Copy-nin.

He met her gaze. "Is what –"

"You know perfectly well what," she eyed him angrily before grabbing a bottle of whisky she had hidden under her desk.

"It was inappropriate mission behaviour," he said.

"So was bringing a woman back to a room you were sharing with a female teammate. Who clearly idolizes you." She took a swig of her whisky before continuing. "Don't be a dick about this, Kakashi. If I punish them for not even doing much of anything, you'll be on D rank missions with genin for a month."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, my lady."

"She is a woman, Kakashi. If you don't want to pursue her then don't. But you can't cause all this shit like a toddler who doesn't know how to share."

"What if it was Sakura that Tenzo had alone in his room," Kakashi began.

"That is entirely different, and you know it. She is significantly younger and like a daughter to me. I doubt Sakura would have gotten into that situation anyways. This girl is clearly just trying to find her place in the village and your confusing signals are not going to help her."

Kakashi didn't reply, and chose to just stare out towards the window. Tsunade yelled for the rest of the team to come back in.

"Don't bring this up again, and all of you behave like adults on your missions next time!" she tried her best to glare as menacingly as possible at all the adults in front of her. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation. They were acting like teenagers. This type of drama hadn't happened with the rookie 9 in years.

"Now, what I called you in here for was to inform you that you will all be sent out in a couple days with the 5 refugees and a group of Jonin to a resort location in lightning country. They have offered to host the test for our new members."

"Nicole, you will be given missions that will test you during your stay there. Some of them will be secret; others will be just simple fights to test your ability. There will also be some social gathering, as you will be introduced to higher ups within the other villages. Some of them may offer you a place in their ranks based on your performance, but that is entirely up to you." Tsunade handed them each a mission scroll. "You will all be going as we need your expertise in the ranking. Now get out."

The four left her office. Nicole felt nervousness set in as she thought about the repercussions of the upcoming mission. She opened up the mission scroll which included a list of materials that they would need and saw that a fancy kimono was included. She didn't even know the first place to look for that. As they exited the Hokage Tower, Tenzo came up and lightly pulled at her waist to grab her attention.

"I'll come by to get you around 6," he smiled as he gave her hip a pinch and disappeared from sight. Genma was long gone, having been distracted by a young kunoichi on their walk out of the building. It was just her and Kakashi standing their awkwardly.

She sighed inwardly. She hated this weird atmosphere between the two of them. He was her only real friend here, and if her being approached by Tenzo bothered him that much then maybe she should have told the wood-user no.

"I'm sorry about the mission," Kakashi said to her abruptly. She looked up at him, shocked.

"You don't have to look so shocked," he said placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair like she was a child. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. But as everyone has said to me, you are an adult. So do what you like." He smiled at her before pulling out his Icha Icha and walking off.

"Thanks!" she shouted after him. He waved his hand up in farewell to her. On the outside he seemed calm, and he knew that this distance was for the best. Things would just end up poorly if he acted again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I Hope you all are enjoying this! Reviews are welcome :) **

As Nicole walked up to the house, Margot came crashing out the front door, tears streaming down her face. Nicole couldn't make out what the girl was saying but she ran off before she had a chance to ask. She shrugged and walked through the front door only to be met by Brayden and Sakura standing there looking awkward.

"Something happen?" Nicole asked as she slipped off her shoes and set her travel pack down on the floor.

Sakura sighed. "She found out Kiba had an inter-clan relationship going on behind her back – or Margot was the one behind the other girls back. I really don't know."

"Huh, that sucks. Should someone go after her? In case she goes to do something stupid?" Nicole asked the pair. Sakura eyes opened wide before she ran out the door after Margot.

Nicole walked into the kitchen to survey the damage the young teens had done while she was gone. Remarkably the kitchen was relatively spotless – she suspected that had something to do with Sakura's presence. She glanced at the kitchen clock, which read 3 PM. She had lots of time before her date with Tenzo. She smiled to herself.

"What are you smirking about?" Brayden asked from the door to the kitchen. Nicole briefly glanced at him while opening the refrigerator to grab a drink. She could see him eye her up from the corner of her vision. _What was with guys recently?_

Brayden guessed from her silence that she wasn't going to reply. "Did the mission go well? I heard you were on a B rank with Kakashi-sensei, Yamato Taichou and Genma-san."

"Yamato? Oh is that what they all call Tenzo?" Brayden nodded at her, noting her flushed cheeks. "Yea it went okay. The client's daughter was obsessed with Kakashi-sensei. He even picked up a waitress on our way back. The nerve of the guy- he brought her back to our room! Oh, and I killed one of the bandits that attacked us." She chugged back her water before moving to walk past Brayden and go up to her room.

"You killed someone?" he grabbed her arm as she walked by. He was taller than her too despite the age difference.

"Had to for the mission," she stated matter-of-factly, motioning for him to release her arm.

"Why did you blush when you were talking about Yamato?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Nicole laughed and pulled away. She grabbed her pack from the doorway and began her way upstairs before adding "Probably because we are going on a date tonight."

Brayden just watched Nicole as she walked up the stairs. Eyes glued to her ass. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous, but with the presence of the older Jonin around he didn't have a chance with her.

Tenzo grabbed a towel as he got out of the shower. He had a couple of hours before he was supposed to grab Nicole. He felt his groin tingle with the thought of the young woman. He had been fantasizing about her since the night she came into his room. He no longer cared what Kakashi thought about the whole thing. As he walked out of the bathroom and into the small living room in his apartment he noticed a white haired Kakashi casually lazing on his couch, his copy of Icha Icha propped out as per usual.

"Sempai," Tenzo greeted without blinking before he went into his bedroom to get dressed. He came back out and the Copy-nin was now seated upright on the couch eyeing him wearily.

"Yes?" Tenzo asked as he sat in one of the chairs nearby.

"I want to talk to you about Nicole." Kakashi replied. He had been thinking about it most of the day. He did not like the idea of the two of them together and it was not because he was a fatherly figure in her life. He knew he was being immature about the entire thing. He couldn't stop her from seeing people but if she was going to be involved in any kind of sexual relationship it was going to be with him. He had been wrestling with these feelings due to the nature of their relationship. But he knew that soon she would achieve at least a Chunin rank and be sent out on missions with other guys and he may lose her to them.

"Again, sempai? You told us she was fair game when we got back to the village. Tsunade even told you to back off with the father act."

"I just wanted to tell you that now that we are back, and its been all but confirmed that she will be receiving at rank within the village, thus all but ending our teacher-student relationship, that I will be pursuing her as well," Kakashi ended with a smile.

Tenzo just stared at him in disbelief. "She's already agreed to go out with me tonight, so you've lost," he tried weakly.

"Until she tells either of us to back off it can be assumed that she's not seriously involved, correct?" Kakashi would not lose to Tenzo in this.

"Are you serious about this Kakashi? As in a relationship- we both know that is not your usual thing," Tenzo said.

"Depends on what kind of relationship it is. Her choice in literature definitely denotes some more unconventional relationship tendencies, similar to the ones I enjoy." Kakashi stated, alluding to his real intentions.

"She's better than that, she deserves better," Tenzo said. He was irritated with Kakashi. The man was just going to play with the girl, like he did with all his other interests. She would just be some sexual pawn to be used before he got bored. In some ways the man was worse than Genma. Of course his own intentions were not the purest, and he couldn't deny that her blatant sexuality is what had interested him in the first place. He had some unconventional bedroom tastes, probably a product of the job that he had hoped she would gladly partake in. But Kakashi played mind games with his girls.

"As you so gladly pointed out earlier Tenzo, she is a woman and can do what she chooses. Now if that is me, then so be it." Kakashi said smugly.

"And if it's me will you leave her alone?" Tenzo said.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at Tenzo before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. _He can be such an asshole, _the wood user thought to himself.

Nicole rushed into her room, towel around her body. She glanced at the clock, 5:45PM, _shit. _Icha Icha had distracted her again. The girl quickly dried her hair and put on make up before haphazardly grabbing things from the closet. She threw off the towel and pulled on matching black panties and bra before moving to grab one of the dresses in her closet. Before she had a chance to pull the dress over her head there was a knock at her window. She turned around and saw Tenzo smiling happily at her. She screamed and she threw the dress over her head and opened the window landing a powerful slap on Tenzo as he climbed into her room.

He knew he was early, and knew that she would prefer for him to knock on her window as she hated dealing with her house-mates. He didn't expect to get the show that he did, but he was happy none-the-less. His shoulder hurt and tingled as the girl had infused her punch with a bit of electricity.

"What the fuck, perv," she said angrily.

Tenzo laughed and sat himself on her messily made bed. "I didn't think you wanted me to come in through the front door, I didn't know you'd be almost nude."

Nicole blushed at him but was silent. She didn't know what to say, or do now that the man was in her room. She had never really considered the fact that he was truly a man in comparison to all the other guys she had been with. He was only 5 years older than her had lived a life of a hardened shinobi. Besides his name and the fact that he was friends with Kakashi, she barely knew anything about him.

Tenzo just sat on the edge of her bed eyeing her up appreciatively. He glanced around the room, smiling as he noted the 12 Icha Icha volumes on her bookshelf. Her room wasn't a mess but it was clearly lived in. His eyes drifted back up to Nicole. She was standing there awkwardly cute in a loose fitting teal dress that hung just above her knee. Her hair was slightly curly and she had just a little bit of thick eyeliner on her upper lid. He moved to grab her hand and pulled her down to where he was. Leaning his body slightly above hers as she was forced to lie beneath him on her bed. Her blush darkened across her face and her breathing hitched.

"You look beautiful," he cooed into her ear. She opened her mouth to reply but his lips were already on hers. His tongue dipping into her mouth. Her heart fluttered and she met the kiss as her eyes closed. She felt his hands ghost down to her thighs and pull her even closer. She felt something hard against her thigh and felt something stir inside her.

He moved to kissing her neck, one of his hands slightly pushing up the side of her dress to grab her ass. She started to panic in her mind, not knowing if she truly wanted this. She hadn't expected him to just pick it right up from where they were the last time. His other hand had moved up to grab at her breast and his mouth was back on hers. She wasn't really sure what to do. On one hand she felt her insides stirring with excitement and need while on the other she felt apprehension and guilt. She didn't know where the guilt was coming from.

There was a knock on her door and the pair paused to glance at it. Nicole secretly breathed a sigh of relief at the interruption. She supposed she really wasn't ready to hop into bed with this man. There was another knock and a familiar voice said "Nicole?'

"Kakashi?" both Tenso and Nicole said. There was a pause and the door slowly opened as Kakashi let himself in.

"Brayden let me in, saying you were just getting ready for a date?" He looked at the pair in front of him. Tenzo was pressed between her legs, her dress hiked up around her waist. Tenzo looked irritated, Nicole looked flushed but slightly relieved. _Good,_ he thought to himself, _got here in time. _He smiled politely and said "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes," said Tenzo. "No," said Nicole gently pushing Tenzo off of her and fixing her dress. Tenzo looked at her and she just shrugged at him. Tenzo then looked at Kakashi, clearly angry at the intrusion.

Kakashi just stood in the doorway to her room, looking at the pair of them. Nicole felt weird. This was a weird situation. Truthfully she was glad for the intrusion, but for Kakashi to find them like this yet again… _Why wasn't he saying anything? _

"Um, yes?" Nicole asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, hah," Kakashi chuckled, "I wanted to borrow Icha Icha Strap, I seemed to have misplaced my copy."

She openly laughed at the man before moving to grab said book from her packed bookshelf. She was happy that they had gone back to normal. He didn't even seem phased by Tenzo's presence in her bedroom. She happily handed the book to him with a sweet smile on her face. As she got closer Kakashi's expression changed and he dipped his head down.

"He wasn't moving too fast was he?"

She looked up at him startled. "Uh, no…"

Kakashi looked at her, the fact that he didn't believe her written on his one visible eye. "If you want me to interrupt I will," he whispered.

"Is that everything, sempai?" Tenzo said as he got up and stood behind Nicole. He glared at Kakashi who met his gaze with similar intensity. Nicole looked back and forth between the two, apprehension settling deep within her heart. Kakashi looked down at Nicole and gave her a questioning look.

She smiled sweetly up at him and said "Everything's good, just don't lose my book!"

Kakashi plastered the best fake smile he could muster, before turning to leave the room. "Come to training a little earlier tomorrow I'd like to work on some new stuff for the test."

Nicole smiled brilliantly at this but before she could ask what the new training entailed Tenzo had closed the door after Kakashi and turned back to look at her. There was not much space between the small doorway and the wall of her closet. Tenzo casually reached out and grabbed at her hips to pull her to him while simultaneously pushing her back against the wall.

She smiled awkwardly up at him. He was being pretty handsy and pushy when they were supposed to be going out for food. _Maybe Kakashi-sensei was right, _she thought. She hadn't really been expecting Tenzo to climb into her room and maul her, but then again, Shinobi put their lives on the line and maybe jumped into things faster than she was used to_. Sure she had been caught up in the moment in Tenzo's room but she probably wouldn't have gone that far? _It's not as if she was new to any of this. She knew how guys could be, and she had had one-night stands and casual flings before. Maybe the difference was those guys couldn't kill her in a couple of seconds like these men could.

Tenzo watched as a flurry of emotions seemed to cross Nicole's face. She had all but jumped out of his reach when Kakashi showed up. She had seemed so receptive before, and the site of her through the window had reminded him of how much he wanted her. He scanned her face and watched as she bit her lower lip and cast her eyes down. _Was she deliberately being so coy?_ He genuinely couldn't tell. The Copy-nins presence had made him doubt her willingness, and the last thing he wanted to do was move too fast and ruin things. But he had to make sure Kakashi didn't snake her away before he even had a chance.

"So," he said as he smiled down at her, one of his hands coming up to pull through her hair. "Now that he's gone…" his hand came up to her face, his thumb lightly brushing against her bottom lip.

Nicole squirmed minutely beneath him, wishing she had just accepted Kakashi's offer of help. It's not that she didn't want to be with Tenzo, she just couldn't help but feel that it was presumptuous of him to just try to go directly in her pants. She saw his eyes glance down to her mouth and knew what was coming. Nicole fathered her resolve and lightly pushed him away. He looked down at her confused.

"Can we go for food, uh, before," she said quietly.

Tenzo's insides dipped at the slight rejection but his face remained blank as usual. He backed off of her, "Was I pushing too fast? I'm sorry, Nicole."

She looked up at him relief clearly etched on her face. "It's just that I barely know you and… yea."

Tenzo distanced himself from her with a small smile. He was disappointed but sex could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Warning for the progression of this chapter- it touches on some explicit (fun) things. Also Thank you for that wonderful review! :) **

Kakashi sighed as he scanned the training grounds. He had been waiting nearly 20 minutes and Nicole was nowhere to be seen. He had intentionally shown up at her room at that moment to prevent Tenzo from getting carried away. The look on her face solidified his suspicion that she wasn't completely into Tenzo. Kakashi knew that the pressure he had put on Tenzo would cause the wood-user to act rashly and scare the girl away.

Kakashi pulled his eyes up from his book to scan the training fields again. He perked up at the sight of a slow moving Nicole at the entrance to the training grounds.

"I thought I said get here early," he chastised.

She smiled bashfully at him and yawned. "This is earlier than I thought you would be here."

He stared at her blankly and she stretched in preparation for the days training. She didn't look like she had a night of rough sex but he couldn't be too sure. After a few moments she noticed his stare.

"What?"

"So?" he stated blankly.

She met his gaze with a cocked eyebrow. "So?"

"Last night?" he tried to sound teasing.

"Oh, hah," she shrugged. "It was okay. We got food after you left."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "He didn't force himself on you?"

"No! Would you stop with that," she smiled at him so he knew she didn't really care.

Kakashi playfully pushed her in response. "I just saw how relieved you were when I interrupted your…" he made a gesture with his hands.

Nicole pushed him back and laughed. "You're gross."

Kakashi faked a look of defeat. "I'm hurt that you would say that. I just care."

Nicole snorted. "He backed off when I told him to." She sighed and looked away. "I guess you were kind of right in what his intentions were," she said quietly.

Kakashi studied the girls face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he was very into all of the, you know, but was super quiet most of dinner. We didn't have too much to talk about." She paused thoughtfully. "He did give me some Taima though. I dunno, maybe I'm just getting caught up in these stupid romance books."

"STUPID!" He looked at her incredulously.

She waved him off, "Im sorry, I'm sorry."

Kakashi sighed audibly. ""If he's not what you want then tell him so. There is no use carrying on with this just because you are stubborn."

"Maybe, it didn't really end well. It didn't end poorly but I just kind of said that the slower the better since I have a lot going on?" she laughed nervously. Even today that seemed… well stupid.

Kakashi chuckled. "Let's move on to the thing I wanted to teach you today, hmm?"

Nicole followed Kakashi towards the forested area of the training ground. "I thought it would be wise to teach you some genjutsu for the upcoming mission," he began, sensei mode turned on. "My intel tells me that none of the other refugees have the ability to execute a genjutsu properly so this would give you an edge during the upcoming examination."

"What Intel?" Nicole asked. Kakashi just tapped his nose. His smiler faltered and the atmosphere between the two became rife with tension.

She watched as his hand lingered on his face before it slowly began to lower his mask. His eyes were burning into her as his mask got lower and lower. She could almost see his full nose. Her mind whipped back to the night in the Inn. She felt her cheeks begin to burn. Nicole remembered how Kakashi's face, clouded with lust, had bored into her while he thrust into the waitress. She watched as current Kakashi pulled the mask lower, revealing the top of his lip. She felt a turning in her stomach and felt the urge to look away but couldn't.

"Nicole," Kakashi's voice was low, and raspy. It was strange because she hadn't heard it coming from Kakashi himself. She felt breath fan her neck as she heard her name said again, all the while maintaining eye contact with Kakashi whose mask was now almost pooled around his chin. His face was both rugged yet beautiful. She felt something lightly brush the back of her arms and waist. She tried to turn her head to look but couldn't tear her eyes away from the Kakashi in front of her.

Kakashi began sauntering towards her, removing his flak jacket. Nicole felt a hand lightly start playing with her hair at the nape of her neck. Her body erupted in goose-bumps. Her mind was muddled with confusion and desire, she kept getting flashing images of Kakashi and the waitress. Occasionally the waitress was her. As Kakashi came to a stop in front of her he tenderly cupped her cheek turning her head up to meet him. She shuddered at the look in his eye as he slowly began bending towards her.

"Nicole!," Kakashi's voice from directly to her left caused her to start. The Kakashi in front of her vanishing. She looked around, confused, finally finding fully masked Kakashi standing to her left, his eye creased in a smile. She noticed that his hitai-ate was up, sharingan fully exposed.

_This had worked out too perfectly_, Kakashi thought to himself. "Enjoying something?" he asked with a smirk.

"What…" Nicole's cheeks flushed as she stumbled on her words.

"I put you under a genjutsu that shows the victim their foremost carnal desire," he laughed inwardly. He was, of course, bending the truth a little. He was taking this opportunity to make sure she only thought of him in that way. He had intentionally conjured up her memory of him from the Inn. Her blush, and shocked stare had amused him to no end. He saw the goose-bumps rise on her skin as he lightly touched her while she was immobilized. He was going to teach her a genjutsu that showed the victim their desires, but he had not used it on her.

"Did…do you," Nicole took a deep breath, "Does the caster see what the victim sees?"

Kakashi laughed, she was so cute when she was flustered. "No, did you see something that you don't want me to know?" He walked closer to her, she backed up to keep the distance between them. His smile broadened beneath his mask. He cocked his eyebrow and nearly whispered, "Was it something about Tenzo?"

She stared back at him blankly, _why would it have been about Tenzo?_ A light bulb clicked on in her brain. She tried her best to maintain her embarrassment and wave it off, "Yea yea, now show me how to do that."

Kakashi triumphed inside. He could just sit back and let her desires direct her away from Tenzo to him. "Alright. Now, with genjutsu you must remember to….

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as the feeble genjutsu Nicole performed tried to grab his attention. Of course it was nearly impossible for him to fall to a genjutsu with his sharingan but the fake version of Nicole in front of him was not as enticing as the real thing.

His laugh broke Nicole's concentration and the genjutsu fell away. "What was so funny about it?" she demanded as she collapsed on the ground next to him. He had taken up position under a tree, reading Icha Icha of course. It had been hours since she had tried the genjutsu the first time. Progress had been made but the desire and lust were notably absent from her jutsus.

"You are not creating the right atmosphere. There has to be a sense of…" he paused trying to find the right word. "Naughtiness."

She laughed. "That's just too weird to do you."

He raised his one visible eyebrow and bent his head towards her. "So you're telling me you don't know how to be naughty?"

Her face flushed crimson. "That is not what I said."

"You should be able to come up with some taboo, lusty desire if you read Icha Icha. All that's coming across is a funny feeling of awkwardness." He replied.

Nicole sighed. "It's because the whole situation is just too funny. We are out here in the open and I'm trying to pull off a genjutsu that is essentially just masturbation material for my sensei."

Kakashi chuckled. "Do you need me to perform it on you again to show you the right atmosphere?" He was satisfied with the blush that extended down her neck. She turned her gaze from him and looked out across the training ground.

Nicole wasn't sure how to respond. She actually wanted him to perform the genjutsu on her again, but felt guilty actually asking for it. She also didn't know how much longer the genjutsu would go on, and if she said anything out loud what he would find out. Things between them were just starting to go back to normal. She knew her crush on him was inappropriate and didn't want to insult Tenzo so early on.

"Or is that weird here because we are out in the open?" he asked, teasingly.

"Yea, I guess so," she replied quietly, knowing it was for the best.

Kakashi abruptly stood up and extended his hand down to her to help her get up.

"You're not putting a genjutsu on me now are you?" she laughed as she allowed him to help her up.

Kakashi smiled back at her. "Nope, come," he led the way back toward the village. Nicole fell into step beside him. Both pulling out a copy of Icha Icha as a comfortable silence enveloped them.

Nicole followed Kakashi through the busy streets of Konoha. She wasn't sure where they were going. At one point Kakashi had roughly grabbed her arm as he caught site of Might Guy thrusting ridiculously at a young shop-keeper. They had now entered a part of the city that Nicole had never been in. It was a quieter part of the city where the buildings had been re-built after the war reminiscent of a more traditional style.

Kakashi stopped in front of a small apartment building, and pulled out a set of keys. Nicole was going to ask him what they were doing here but he just held the door open for her and lead the way upstairs. He came to a stop at apartment 7 before opening the door with the same set of keys.

The apartment was small, to say the least. It was a one-room bachelor, with a small kitchen and bathroom off the main room. There was a simple double bed in one corner underneath a window, a few bookshelves packed full of Icha Icha and various other novels. A bunch of ninja tools were scattered all over the room. There was a small eating table with two chairs but it looked hardly used.

"Why are we in your apartment?" Nicole asked, eyeing Kakashi apprehensively.

"You said it was weird performing the genjutsu out in the open like that," he began as he flopped himself on his bed. "I figured this would be easier – unless you wanted to go back to your room?" He cocked his eyebrow at her suggestively.

Nicole was speechless. She was having trouble thinking of a response. Kakashi's masculine scent enveloped her as she stood awkwardly in the center of his apartment. Her hands played with the hem of her tunic as she scanned the room trying to find a place to stand or sit that wasn't so awkward. Finally, realizing that she hadn't replied to the man, she took a seat on one of the dining chairs and as nonchalantly as possible said, "No, this is fine. We would have been interrupted at mine and they would have gotten wind of one of my special techniques I guess."

Kakashi watched Nicole awkwardly sit down facing him from the table. She had been playing right into his hands all day. They still had two days before they would be leaving with the rest of the group for Lightning Country. He was certain that she could master the genjutsu by then if she got passed whatever was making her this awkward. He knew she was well versed in the sexually explicit, or at least he had assumed it from her love of the Icha Icha series.

"You're not a virgin are you?" he asked her abruptly.

"What, no!," she said. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Perform the genjutsu on me again," he shrugged.

Nicole's hands flashed through the hand seals and she concentrated on finding a feeling that would create the required atmosphere.

Kakashi watched as the Nicole sitting on the chair moved to the ground and began crawling toward him. _Nice start at least, but her face is still awkward_. He wasn't mesmerized, not that her genjutsu could fool him anyways. It was, however, better than what she was creating back in the training grounds.

"That's better," he said as the genjutsu disappeared and Nicole was again, or as always, seated on the chair.

"What are you seeing anyways?" she asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said with a wink. "What are you thinking about when you start to cast the genjutsu?" He set Icha Icha down on his bed, got up and went into the kitchen. Nicole watched him as he passed. He could see the trace hints of a blush on her face, which was curiously less than what he thought would be there considering what she should be picturing.

"Just trying to relive that feeling of naughtiness, I guess," she said sheepishly.

"Hmmm," Kakashi saw Sake sitting in his kitchen and grabbed it and two cups and placed it on the small dining table.

"It's 2PM, Kakashi," Nicole said sceptically.

He grabbed her shoulders, smiling to himself. She instantly stiffened. "You're too tense," he massaged her back before taking his seat adjacent to her, face blank.

Nicole's heart was pounding as she stared back at the seemingly unaffected man. She felt weird being here in his apartment with him handing her alcohol under the guise of training. But he was the expert…

She watched as Kakashi poured them each a cup of the rice wine.

"You should be picturing something that makes you feel that way, not just the emotions themselves," he stated, gesturing for her to drink as he drank back his cup.

She felt the warm alcohol land in her empty stomach. "Shouldn't we eat something?"

"We'll go out afterwards," he stated simply as he refilled their small cups. "Just try to picture yourself in the same situation as earlier when I performed the genjutsu at you."

"O-Okay," she hoped that stutter wasn't audible. She performed the hand seals as she imagined mask-less Kakashi and the waitress.

Kakashi watched concentrating Nicole shift as the new genjutsu version reached down to her own copy of Icha Icha Paradise and opened the book with a knowing grin, all the while maintaining eye contact. It was almost too easy to get her to revisit that memory, and the fact that it was producing a fairly good quality of desire for the genjutsu was a good sign.

Kakashi lazily performed genjutsu dissipation. "That was a lot better," he said drinking his sake and gesturing for her to do the same. He gladly noted the flush to her cheeks. "Can I ask what it is you were picturing this time? Before you say no and call me a pervert, I'll just add that knowing what it is will help in altering it so that you can find the right mood."

Nicole just stared back at him blankly. Inside she was a rollercoaster of emotions. She felt excitement at the situation she was in but was also extremely embarrassed. The alcohol was sitting snugly in her stomach and she felt her body warm in response. It was hitting her quicker than normal since she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She searched his gaze and saw a glimpse of playfulness before it was hidden behind his lazy mask. _Was he fucking with her?_ She wasn't certain but she could test it.

She smiled as shyly as possible at the Copy-nin, hoping that she could properly feign awkward embarrassment. "Well, you know chapter 10 in Icha Icha Paradise?"

Kakashi's throat stuck, and he nodded. That was the scene in which Takahashi had captured an irresistible enemy kunoichi and tied her up using chakra rope. It was one of his favourite parts of that book and had lead to many an interesting night with a willing female counterpart.

Nicole smirked, she hoped seductively, as she saw her plan working. "Well.. I can tell you right?" she said, feigning embarrassment.

Kakashi cleared his throat, curiosity filling his entire being. "Of course, its purely academic."

"Okay, um well it's essentially that scene but…" she paused trying to conjure up something exceptionally dirty that would equally irritate the Copy-nin. She laughed awkwardly. "It's Tenzo instead of Takahashi and instead of chakra rope its his wood-style jutsu."

Kakashi just stared at her. He knew that was not what she was seeing. She was blatantly playing with him now, and it was intriguing to say the least. He poured them both another drink, made sure they drank both, and poured again. If she wanted to play he could play. He stood up and lightly tossed his hitai-ate onto his bed. "Maybe reliving that will help you find the feeling that's needed."

Nicole's stomach did flips as both of Kakashi's eyes turned to her. She felt a shift in tension again, as the genjutsu hit her. She must have noticed the shift more because she knew what he was doing.

This time the genjutsu was not slow in developing. The illusion Kakashi had sauntered up to her mask already discarded. She thought he was going to abruptly kiss her but instead she felt the light sensation of ropes and the dark, musky smell of Kakashi as his illusionary self bent around her. He was whispering expletives in her ears. She tried to move her body but couldn't. She looked and there were criss-crossed ropes across her body trapping her to the chair. She barely felt this Kakashi's hands delicately wrap the rope around her thighs. She tried to speak but couldn't. She felt desire coil inside her, her heart beating fast.

Kakashi watched as Nicole froze on her chair. He played off of the scenario from Chapter 10. He watched as her face flushed and her eyes clouded over. He smiled to himself as his canine nose picked up the scent of her arousal. As he was about to continue the image into a more explicit area there was a knock his door. He let the genjutsu fall away, watched Nicole come back to reality and stood up to answer the door. As he stood he felt himself sway – apparently the alcohol had affected him considerably.

He opened the door and was greeted by Tenzo and Genma. Genma barged into his apartment saw Nicole sitting awkwardly at the table, the sake cups and turned back around to Kakashi with raised eyebrows. Tenzo stared at Nicole blankly.

"What," Kakashi said, trying not to sound drunk.

"What are you two doing at 4'o'clock in the afternoon?" the senbon user chuckled. "And here I thought you said she was off limits."

"We're – hic – training," Nicole chimed in, bending her head in defeat as her hiccup gave away her drunken state.

"Training for what?" Tenzo asked moving into the room and taking the seat opposite Nicole. _Great, _Kakashi thought, _just what this situation needed. _

"It's a secret for the exams," Kakashi said. "What do you guys want?"

"Apparently your old student, Naruto, finally popped the question to the Hyuga girl and they are having a celebration party tonight at the Hyuga compound." Genma said going into the kitchen to help himself to some rice wine. "No one could find you to pass the news along, and apparently none of your students know where you live… well most of them." He smirked and winked down at Nicole. "Also looks like you are way ahead of us in celebrating."

Kakashi glanced around the room, trying to get his alcohol addled mind to focus. He noticed Tenzo staring at Nicole and Nicole was not meeting his gaze. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his hitai-ate. "What time do the festivities start?"

"5'o'clock," said Tenzo, not tearing his eyes from Nicole. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with me-"

"Tut Tut Tenzo," Kakashi interrupted. "She's my guest here so she'll be coming with me. What kind of Sensei would I be if I alcoholed her up and handed her to such a predator." He smiled at Nicole who had laughed, seeming to relax.

"I need to change!" she exclaimed, jumped to her feet and noticeably wavering. Genma caught her arm and laughed. "Let's take drunky here back to hers to get changed, but before we leave one more for the road!" He passed around a cup of rice wine to everyone in the room. Nicole drank it all too happily. It relaxed her and that was what she needed in this awkward situation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Thank you my 2 reviewers! Your words made me very happy ;) **

* * *

The four Shinobi walked, or stumbled in the case of Nicole and Kakashi, into the main room of Nicole's house. Nicole pushed off her shoes and wobbled into the kitchen, hopping up on the counter to the top shelf above the refrigerator to grab a bottle of whisky that she had hidden from her younger roommates. She grabbed 4 cups and placed them on the coffee table in the living area before she noticed that Sakura, Brayden, Ino, Colby and Shikamaru were seated amongst the furniture watching her with interest.

Sakura had a bemused expression as she looked from Nicole to the three men at the door.

"Hey…" Nicole said awkwardly before motioning for Tenzo, Kakashi and Genma to help themselves to the whisky. Genma happily walked in, sat down next to Sakura and helped himself to a drink. Both Tenzo and Kakashi casually followed, Tenzo took a seat in an empty chair as well as a drink while Kakashi chose to lean against the wall next to the stairs.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said turning to the man, an eyebrow raised quizzically. "Are you drunk?" Ino snickered.

Kakashi just stared at the pink haired girl blankly rather than answer. Truth be told he was fairly drunk and all his thoughts were on how to casually escort Nicole up to her room to 'help' her change.

"You bet he is," Genma laughed. "Found these two in his apartment 'training'." He motioned towards Nicole and Kakashi.

"Training?," Sakura and Ino said in unison, looking back and forth between the two, smiles curbing on their faces.

Nicole tossed back a drink, filled two more glasses, and handed one off to Kakashi as she stood next to him by the stairs. "Don't worry about it," she said to the two girls. "What'er you doin' here?" Kakashi snorted at her slurred speech. She just pushed at him against the wall, and he stumbled slightly to keep his balance as he drank back the glass Nicole had just handed to him.

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru just sat there, dumbstruck. They had never before witnessed Kakashi-sensei in this state.

"We're waiting for Nina and Margot before going to the Hyuga compound for the engagement party," stated Brayden, a soft smile on his face as he watched the older girl drunkenly stare down the room.

"The party, right Nicole? Let's go get you changed," stated Kakashi as he pushed her up the stairs. Tenzo got up swiftly from his chair to push into the stairway as well. Nicole looked at them both and rolled her eyes.

"Is Genma coming too?" she said exasperatedly. "I'm not that drunk, pervs." She walked up the stairs by herself. The two jonin heard a door close before they looked back to the room.

Sakura was staring at them both, shock clearly written on her face. She had never seen her sensei act this way nor had she seen Yamato chase a girl before either. She had always assumed that Yamato was asexual or at least a super scheduled, regime oriented person. He was always in bed first, and rarely fully participated in drinking or any tom-foolery. She had witnessed Kakashi sneaking off with waitresses, bar-maids and servants on their missions before but never had she seen him express this much interest in a person outside of a one-night stand. Sakura had overheard Kurenai telling Ino about some of Kakashi's weirder sexual escapades but had blushed so hard she was forced to leave the room. She figured he had strange bedroom tastes because of his porn books but what she had heard the women talking about was too much for her to handle – especially when picturing her sensei doing it.

Ino had told Sakura that apparently Yamato had asked Nicole out on a date the other night. She had also overheard Shizune and her Shishou laughing about something that had happened between Kakashi, Yamato and Nicole on their last mission, but she had never gotten any details. Never had she expected the reclusive, antisocial girl from before to turn into such a harlot with the older jonin.

"I can't believe the change in her," Ino said to the room, somewhat bitterly. "She didn't even want our help but now she has you three fawning over her."

"To be fair, Genma fawns over anything with boobs," Sakura said.

Genma smiled at her, "And who is escorting you to the ball?"

Sakura scoffed and pushed Genma with such unrestrained force that he nearly flew from the couch and into the wall.

"What's taking Nina and Margot," Colby said angrily. "They've been up there forever."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered beside Ino. Ino glared at him

"It takes a while to look this good," Ino said, smiling. Shikamaru subtly rolled his eyes.

By this time Tenzo had reclaimed his chair and downed a few more drinks. He was greatly bothered by Kakashi's actions throughout the day and couldn't get his head around why Nicole would have been in the man's apartment under the pretence of training, drunk. The other night had gone smoothly; at least he thought it had. He had laid off with being too sexually aggressive like she wanted but now she was acting weird towards him again. However, during the night she had not once brought up Kakashi and had kissed him fervently at the door. His plan for the night was to separate Kakashi from Nicole as much as possible but Kakashi was making that very difficult.

Footsteps down the stairs could be heard and the group collectively glanced over to see Margot and Nina emerge from the staircase. Both were dolled up in sundresses and up-dos. Margot had a bright smile as she saw the collection of Jonin around her. Ino jumped and started screeching about how good they looked in the dresses they had picked out earlier. The guys got up, relief on their faces as they could finally leave. It was during this chaos that drunk Kakashi snuck up the stairs unnoticed.

Silently Kakashi walked down the hallway towards Nicole's bedroom door. He didn't really know why he was up here, or what he was going to do. He knew what he wanted to do but that would be a detrimental mistake in the long haul of his master plan. He would just wander in under the pretence of drunkenly rushing her. At least it was him up here and not Tenzo, he smiled to himself.

As he approached the door he noticed that it was slightly open. He couldn't hear much movement coming from inside which surprised him considering the fact that she should be rushing. As quietly as possible he pressed himself to the door and peeked in hoping to catch a glimpse of her changing so as to further embarrass the young girl. What he saw was not what he was expecting. Nicole was lying on her bed, writhing in pleasure, soft but almost frustrated moans barely escaping her lips as he saw her hand down the front of her leggings. She wasn't wearing a shirt, he laughed to himself, _she must have gotten distracted halfway through changing. _

He watched her, noticing how much trouble she was having, and fought the overwhelming urge to walk in the room and help her out. Kakashi couldn't help but find it funny that she couldn't get her own self to where she needed. He also took great pride in the fact that her current state was likely caused by their training earlier. He felt his pants tighten as he watched the girl turn herself over on her stomach, ass in the air trying to get a better angle.

He could hear movement downstairs as the group began heading out and knew he didn't have long before Tenzo noticed his absence. The last thing he wanted was for Tenzo to stumble on this heavenly sight before him. Pulling up his hitae-ate he used his sharingan to memorize the site in front of him before backing away from the door. He purposefully stepped loudly enough for her to hear and casually knocked on the door before loudly saying, "What's taking you so long."

He heard her jump up, startled. He waited a few moments before pushing into the room, hoping that he could catch another glimpse of her and embarrass her. He wasn't disappointed. Nicole had whipped off her leggings and panties (he saw them crumpled in the corner of the room) and was in the middle of pulling on a new pair of leggings overtop of a pair of purple panties with green spots. Her face flushed and she threw a pillow at him.

He casually dodged it and walked further into the room.

"What are you doing," she said stumbling as she pulled up her leggings. "Get out!"

He swiftly caught her arm as she nearly fell over before saying, lowly, "You've been taking a really long time and you've barely managed to get pants on. I think you need some help."

Nicole just gulped. Kakashi was eying her with a dark look in his eyes. She was incredibly embarrassed and hoped he hadn't seen what she had been doing before. She was also incredibly frustrated. Her body ached with longing and unsatisfied lust. She had tried so hard to alleviate it but she just couldn't manage with her own hand. Her drunken mind told her to go for the sexy man in her room but she wasn't so drunk as to actually listen.

Her heart pounded as she watched Kakashi go to her closet and pull out a simple blue dress. He casually walked back to her and pulled it over her head, eye crinkled up in a smile. She shivered as his hands ghosted her sides as he pulled the dress over her body.

"You treat me like a child, you know that," she said, pouting.

"What I saw earlier is definitely not the actions of a child," he all but whispered into her ear, his breath tickling the nape of her neck. "With all those people waiting for you downstairs too, naughty," he tut-tutted.

Nicole's face turned bright red, she opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. Kakashi laughed and added, "You looked like you were having trouble."

Nicole was saved from having to reply as a voice from the door grabbed their attention. "What are you doing up here Kakashi-sensei!?" Kakashi and Nicole turned to see Sakura, red faced, glaring at her sensei, Tenzo standing behind her with a satisfied smirk.

Kakashi swore inwardly to himself. Tenzo or Genma he could handle but Sakura was going to pummel him. Thinking on his feet he said, "I was just worried about her, she was taking so long." Trying his hardest to sound casual and sober.

Sakura was about to angrily stomp into the room when Ino's voice yelled up the stairwell, "FOREHEAD! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Sakura hesitated, looking down the stairs and angrily back at her sensei.

"Don't worry about it Sakura," Nicole said, her face still tinged with embarrassment. She didn't want anyone else finding out about what Kakashi saw. She wanted just to get out of this room, have more alcohol and forget what happened. "He really just helped me," she drunkenly giggled to further illustrate her point. Kakashi smiled and thanked the gods when Sakura huffed and abruptly left.

Tenzo eyed the pair warily, "Something happen?"

Kakashi shrugged and lead Nicole out of the room. She allowed herself to be lead out, anything to get away from this situation. She couldn't make eye contact with Tenzo.

They arrived to the Hyuga compound shortly after 5:30. The engagement party was taking place within the main gardens. They were greeted by a member of the lower branch and directed to the garden where there was a full bar, tables to sit at and a dance floor. Nicole recognized maybe a quarter of the people there. She saw the Hokage seated next to the bar happily downing rice wine while Shizune pestered her to stop.

Genma had wondered off after one of the Hyuga girls leaving Nicole with Kakashi and Tenzo. They all went up to grab a drink. Nicole downed her first one before eagerly asking for a second. Tenzo had been silent the entire walk over but still wouldn't leave her side. Kakashi had not brought up what happened in the bedroom again, yet.

"KAKASHI SENSEI," yelled an excited voice. A blond and orange blur ran up and engulfed the older man in a bear hug.

"Congratulations Naruto," Kakashi said choked out, barely being able to breath beneath the Kyubi container's grip.

Naruto smiled broadly letting go of Kakashi and pulled a blushing Hinata closer to him. She looked out of breath likely due to the fact that Naruto had been dragging her around at his top speed.

"Yes, congratulations Naruto," Tenzo said happily.

"It is wonderful isn't it! I've been waiting for the Hyuga council to condone it for months before I asked her," he rubbed the back of his head.

Nicole smiled at the young Hyuga girl, offering her congratulations. She couldn't help but become infatuated with the elegant kimono Hinata wore. It was a material that Nicole had never really seen before, patterned more ornately than any clothing she would have found in her home world. Her lowered inhibitions allowed her to approach the young girl and compliment her clothing profusely.

"Ah, thank you Nicole-san," Hinata smiled happily. "We got it custom made earlier today."

"Really? Can I ask where? I don't have one and have no idea where to get one and our mission scrolls for the upcoming test said we needed this formal wear for socializing with the other villages."

Hinata smiled brightly back at Nicole. "They are quite expensive but I can come by tomorrow some time and take you to the store if you'd like."

Nicole nodded happily, "Thank you! I had no idea what to do about it before."

"What about your training?" Kakashi said beside her.

Nicole's cheeks flushed and her heart dipped. "Ah, um I'll come by after I get the Kimono. It shouldn't take too long right?"

"No, it shouldn't take longer than an hour so I will come by around 10AM?" Hinata asked. Nicole nodded in reply before the young Hyuga was whisked off by Naruto.

Nicole moved back to the bar to get another drink when Tenzo came up beside her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She looked at him startled and then laughed. "I actually can't really stand dancing," she replied, noticing the rejection mirrored on his face. She looked around the room and saw Sakura standing a few paces away staring out at the dance floor longingly. "I think Sakura wants to though, and considering that her best friend just announced his engagement I bet she really needs the attention."

Tenzo looked over at Sakura and sighed. Nicole was likely right. Sakura had not had much luck in love and Naruto's engagement would likely bother her even if she would never admit to it. He glanced back at Kakashi who had grabbed another drink and pulled out Icha Icha, seemingly uninterested in the party around him. He did not want to leave Nicole with him, he knew something had happened earlier in her bedroom and something was going on in Kakashi's apartment. But if he pressed Nicole about it he would just ruin his chances anyways.

"You sure you will be alright, you've drank a lot and…" he pointedly looked at Kakashi. "Something happened before didn't it?"

Nicole waved him off downing another drink. "S'fine. I just did something silly and he was teasing me. Don't worry about it," she smiled at him. Before she could really consider her actions she leant in and kissed Tenzo fully on the mouth. "Sakura needs you more than I."

Tenzo stood there mildly shocked. The kiss had taken him off guard and he walked towards Sakura quietly considering the implications.

Nicole turned from Tenzo and angrily sighed at herself. _Why had she just done that…_ She was beyond confused in her feelings. She wasn't dating Tenzo exclusively, Christ they had only gone on one date. She wasn't even at this party with him. Her mind was reeling. She liked Tenzo, he was sweet and straight forward, but somehow boring. Even though he had been sexually aggressive at first the dinner later had solidified her fears that he was mundane despite his profession. To top it off she had no idea what was going on with Kakashi.

"That was cute," Kakashi said to her from behind Icha Icha.

Nicole rolled her eyes at him. "I don't know why I did that, honestly."

Kakashi decided to push her buttons. He didn't like what she had done. He felt jealousy coiling inside of him. This surprised him since it had been so long since he had become possessive of a female. He usually didn't care if they were seeing other men because it usually meant he could walk away easier.

"Maybe it's because you want him to help you where you cannot help yourself," he said, eyebrow raised suggestively.

Nicole blushed at him, swigging back another drink. Kakashi followed suit.

"About that… uh," she stumbled on her words. She really had no idea what to say to the older man.

"Hmm?" He casually moved in closer to her. "Willing to talk about it in such a public place are we? And before you couldn't even perform a genjutsu when we were alone in the training grounds."

"That was different," she said defensively.

Kakashi ignored her. "If I had known I was supplying masturbation material for my student I would have reconsidered what I was teaching you," he said teasingly.

Instead of blushing cutely like he expected she angrily pushed away from him and the bar and began moving across the party. He grabbed her arm reflexively and pulled her to a more secluded bench by a fountain.

"I'm sorry," he said laughingly, "I'll lay off you. It was just funny. No need to get all embarrassed it's completely natural."

She huffed at him in response. Her body was fuzzy with alcohol. She giggled back at Kakashi and said "S'okay."

Kakashi could see that Nicole was completely drunk now. He laughed as he realized they had only been at the party for an hour and the poor girl was already almost done for the night.

"You feeling okay," he said stumbling over some of his own words. Apparently he was about done in as well.

Nicole just giggled, stood up wobbling and motioned for him to follow her. Kakashi's eyebrows raised in confusion but he followed nonetheless. Eyes screening the crowd to make sure Tenzo was still occupied. He spotted Tenzo on the dance floor, smiling broadly with a giggling Sakura. It struck Kakashi that the two looked natural together.

Nicole had dragged him off away from the main crowd of people. They were no longer in the main gardens but she hadn't slowed down.

"Where are we going," he asked, mildly amused.

She abruptly stopped, looked up at the roof to the building and jumped. Kakashi had a moment of panic as he saw her lose her footing on the roof but she quickly regained it. He casually jumped up after her landing heavily rather than his usually cat-like stealth.

She sat down a few feet up near the apex of the roof, pulled out a joint and lit it. Kakashi chuckled drunkenly before seating himself beside her. "You know you could have done that somewhere on the ground."

She inhaled the smoke, smiled back at him and handed it to him. "But down there you wouldn't take off your mask to join me!"

He stared at her blankly. "Who said I was going to up here either."

She laughed. "Cuz! I've seen your face before," she paused to inhale again, giggling. He saw a pink tint to her cheeks. "So it doesn't matter."

Kakashi shrugged and accepted the joint. "It has been years since I've done this."

She watched as he pulled down his mask, trying not to seem too mesmerized by his face. He was truly handsome, but not overly rugged. He took a few drags of it before quickly repositioning his mask and handing it back to her.

Kakashi felt the drug sink into his system, mixing with the alcohol. He never thought he'd see the day when a young girl could peer pressure him so much. "You're a bad influence on me," he chuckled "Day drinking, and smoking Taima like a teenager on a roof."

She scoffed back at him. "You're the one that got me day drunk!"

He watched her giggle back at him, joy spreading through his heart. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to embrace her, taking her right there on the roof. But this was not a part of his plan. She needed to come to him. He smiled to himself as he pictured the state she would be in once she finally relented to her lust. It had been far too long since he got to fully dominate a woman, since he had been able to make a fresh, innocent girl submit. The nature of his other relationships had been too quick to allow as much fun and games as he had planned for Nicole.

"You won't tell anyone about earlier, right?" she asked, bashful.

He smirked back at her, _time to play_, he thought. "You don't want me to tell Tenzo? He could likely help you seeing as you were experiencing…difficulties."

He watched as emotions fluttered across her face as she was no longer able to hide them as well as normal. She did, however, surprise him by not blushing and replying quickly with, "Maybe, but it'd just be as easy to get a sex toy."

Nicole heard the words come out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She had always had this problem when she was drinking – her bluntness was intensified and she would blurt out anything that came flittering through her mind.

Kakashi processed the information and burst out laughing, the high having fully set in now. Nicole had never seen him let go as much as he did in this moment.

"Why don't you go buy one then? If it's been like this the entire time you've been here and with you reading Icha Icha I can only assume you've been quite frustrated," he chuckled.

Embarrassment forgotten Nicole excitedly said "You have them here! I thought…I just assumed you wouldn't."

"Well what are we talking about here? Hmm?" he grabbed the joint she had been hogging off of her and pulled down his mask to inhale, finishing it off for the night. "Do you just need a dildo to get deep in there?"

"No!" she punched him hard on the shoulder. Embarrassment sinking in again as her cheeks reddened. "Just a little vibrator, if those exist, would be nice."

Kakashi laughed openly at her. "Go buy one tomorrow."

"Where?" she asked.

Kakashi's mind clicked onto a new component of his plan, smiling to himself he said "I'll take you there before or after training… you'll likely need it."

Her face flushed brilliant crimson. She stood up abruptly as if intending to scold him while standing but slipped. Kakashi's reflexes were too slow to catch her and he watched as she fell off the roof. He rushed to the side of the roof to look down at where she fell. She had fallen directly into a bush, laughing hysterically. He couldn't help but join in too.

Shortly after Tenzo had found them. Nicole's dress was ripped and she had a few scrapes from the bush as well as one nasty bruise on her torso because of how she landed. Tenzo angrily ordered Kakashi to get Sakura who healed Nicole up and ordered the pair of them to head home immediately as they were clearly too drunk to handle themselves properly. Tenzo said he would escort Nicole home and Kakashi stubbornly said he would too. Both of them wanted to ensure the other didn't take advantage of her drunken state. Somehow they both ended up escorting her directly to her room, where all three promptly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I will try to keep posting as frequently as I am :) I am very happy that you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I am going through a move and starting a new fully time job next week so my updates may slow down, but I will try to keep up!**

**Again, Reviews are more than welcome - they are actually highly appreciated. **

* * *

Nicole awoke slowly. Her head pounded and she was incredibly thirsty. The light was bright in her room as her curtains were not closed properly. She lay there with her eyes closed trying to will her body to move and close the curtains. Just as she was about to finally move she felt a shift in her bed, a grunt and felt a pair of hands snake around from behind her and pull her close. Just as she began to open her eyes in shock another body pushed into her front and cuddled in close.

Her mind raced for any details from the night before. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the roof with Kakashi. She felt her face flush as she remembered their conversation and prayed that he didn't remember. She opened her eyes to finally see who was in bed with her. She stared, shocked, at a sleeping Tenzo. She moved her head to looked behind her and saw a shock of white hair. Her movement caused the Copy-nin to stir and pull her closer. She felt his hands slide up around her breasts. She squeaked and tried to wriggle away from Kakashi's grip but ended up pushing into Tenzo more.

Both of the Jonin began to awake at the same time as Nicole squirmed in her bed. They looked at each other and then at the girl in confusion. Tenzo swiftly removed himself from the bed whereas Kakashi just laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Well, this is interesting," he muttered.

"What happened, did we-?" Nicole looked down at herself in relief as she realized she was fully clothed. She glanced over at Tenzo, "Were you that drunk too?"

Tenzo smiled bashfully, "I guess so…" truthfully the girl had made them lay on her bed with her, a drunken chatterbox. Telling them all about the details of her past life. They must have all fallen asleep together on the double bed.

"Fuck, what time is it," Nicole said rifling around on the bedside table for her alarm clock. "9:30! Shit." She jumped up from the bed, frantic. She rushed to her closet and began pulling out clothes. "You guys need to get out now, I have to get ready for –"

She was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Nicole-san, Hinata and I are here," the door opened and Sakura casually walked in. "I hope you don't mind that I'm –" she froze at the scene before her.

Tenzo was casually sitting on the floor of Nicole's bed, clearly dishevelled. He was not wearing his standard issue flak jacket nor his head-piece. Kakashi was lying on the bed, head in the pillow curled up in Nicole's blanket. Nicole was frozen in between the two men, her ripped dress from the night before hiked up high on her legs. Hinata looked in on the scene, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Sensei!" Sakura said angrily. "Tenzo! What… the fuck!?"

"It's not what you think," Kakashi said lazily. "And turn it down, my head hurts," he whined.

"Guh," Nicole sighed, frustrated. "Get out would you! Both of you! I'll see you later for training Kakashi." She forcibly pushed Tenzo out of the room past the girls in the doorway before all but dragging Kakashi out of the bedroom. Hinata and Sakura remained in the room looking at Nicole, flabbergasted.

Nicole rushed around, pulling on clothes without a hint of modesty. She paused to rifle in a drawer. "I can't find any fucking aspirin," she said angrily.

Sakura giggled lightly, "Come here, I can alleviate most of the symptoms of your hangover but what you really need is water and a good breakfast." She moved to place a hand on Nicole's forehead and abdomen, green chakra flowing out. Nicole sighed in relief.

"I'm really sorry about this, but would you guys mind going to breakfast first?" she asked.

Hinata smiled and laughed lightly. "Of course Nicole-san."

"Yea, let's go. You can tell us all about your love triangle," Sakura smirked.

Nicole sighed and followed them out of her room and out of the house.

* * *

"Yea.. so that's…that.." Nicole finished awkwardly. The three girls were seated on the outdoor patio of a small café that Hinata claimed was fantastic for breakfast.

Sakura was laughing loudly and Hinata was giggling cutely at Nicole's recounting of the events between her, Kakashi and Tenzo over the past couple of weeks.

"I think Kakashi is deliberately messing with you," Sakura said between giggles. "He can be sadistic. Some of the stuff he did to us during training was pretty humiliating."

"But was it overtly sexual?" Nicole asked.

Sakura's cheeks pinkened slightly at the question. "Never. I once caught him leering at me when I was wearing a pair of shorts that had shrunk in the wash. But after a swift punch he never tried that again."

"Naruto thinks that Kakashi likes you," Hinata said, teasingly.

Sakura brushed that off. "I have never seen Kakashi seek out a relationship. He is probably just enjoying seeing you squirm and struggle with Yamato's attention."

"Maybe…" Nicole mulled this over in her mind. She hadn't told them everything… some of the details to her conversations with Kakashi and the nature of her training the past couple days were too embarrassing to repeat.

"So when's the big day," Nicole asked Hinata, trying to get the attention away from herself.

Hinata smiled broadly, clearly the happiest person on earth at her situation. "In a month. The last month of summer during the first weekend."

Nicole's mind stumbled on this detail. The first weekend of the last month of summer would typically be her birthday weekend back in her world. Her smile faltered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hinata asked shyly, confused.

"Oh no, hahah," Nicole laughed. "I just realized that that's my birthday, if the months line up with the months back home… I guess I could just call it my birthday regardless," she finished thoughtfully.

"We'll have to throw you a party after the wedding," Sakura said excitedly as she stood up from the table. "Come on, lets go pick out your Kimono. I have to get back to the hospital. I left Nina there with Shizune and a very hung over Lady Tsunade."

Nicole approached the traditional style building that Kakashi lived in. It was shortly after 1PM and she was mildly late for her training. She was nervous. Her heart was pounding. Sakura and Hinata had not helped ease her mind about the whole situation. She was more so nervous about the last conversation she could remember having with Kakashi. _I can't believe he offered to take me sex toy shopping_, she muttered in her mind.

She had gone home briefly in between shopping with the girls and training with Kakashi. She had packed all that was needed, or what she thought she would need, in a travel bag. Sakura had shown her how to seal things within scrolls so that she could ensure her new Kimono wouldn't get ruined on the trip. She was even further delayed by her desperate need to shower- she had found pieces of bush in her hair which confused her to no end.

As she was about to walk into the door of the building the white-haired Copy-nin himself walked out, nearly bumping into her.

"Oh hey," Nicole mumbled out.

Kakashi looked down at her. His hangover had just abated when he realized what time it was and had decided to go looking for the girl. "You are late."

"Learned from the best," she smiled sheepishly. Kakashi chuckled at her.

"Feeling better, I presume?" He asked as he motioned for her to follow him away from the building. She looked at him quizzically, wondering where they were going before replying.

"Yea, a lot better. Sorry about this morning. The whole situation took me by surprize." She laughed.

"I was none too happy with waking up to Tenzo either," he winked and her heart fluttered.

She coughed as the man lead her across the city. "Where are we going anyways?"

Kakashi remained silent. It wasn't too long before Nicole began to notice a distinct change in their surroundings. They were not family friendly changes, to say the least. She felt her face growing hot and her heart fluttering faster as she realized he had led her into some sort of red-light district. _He remembered last night_, embarrassment flooded her system.

Kakashi casually walked into a shop that had dark, velvet curtains hanging over the windows. The sign above the store read Saki's Playground. Nicole hesitated at the door, she felt her body freezing up with awkward toned anxiousness. She could see Kakashi glance behind him, eyebrow raised in challenge. She sucked in a breath, gathered her resolve and forced herself through the doors.

The shop was dimly lit, and larger than what Nicole had expected. For some reason the village hidden in the leaves had felt very traditionally minded to her. She had figured any of these types of shops would be hidden down dark alleyways, away from prying eyes. She awkwardly followed Kakashi further into the store. Her eyes steeled, both avoiding and attempting to casually glance at the items around her. She could tell Kakashi was watching her reactions. The way he had looked at her earlier, as if waiting to pass judgement on something. She wasn't sure what he was playing at but he was definitely testing her. Nicole watched Kakashi raise a hand in casual greeting to the middle-aged woman behind the shop-counter. The way the woman was staring at Kakashi made Nicole's heart jerk possessively. She watched as the shopkeeper's eyes glanced over Nicole with distaste.

Kakashi continued to lead Nicole further into the shop. He laughed to himself as Nicole tried to maintain composure. He wasn't certain that she remembered their conversation on the roof from the night before. He knew she was trying not to succumb to her embarrassment, but that could just be from an impromptu trip to a sex shop rather than their conversation the night before.

He stopped at the back of the store, in front of them stood a wall display of various types of vibrators. Kakashi shifted his gaze to look at Nicole, keeping his eyes as lazy and apathetic as possible.

Nicole's face burnt as she felt the white haired nin's gaze. _Nothing to do but pick and get out of here, _she thought, her eyes roaming the display before her. She wasn't really sure what she was looking at. Back home she would have searched product reviews on the internet to make sure that it was made well, had enough power, and what the power supply or battery life was like. She didn't even know if these were battery powered. She picked a promising looking one and tried to read the box for details.

"Do I need to get the shopkeeper for help?" Kakashi asked slyly. Nicole froze, he was much closer than she had realized. Rather than getting awkward or angry Nicole decided to try and beat him at whatever game he was playing with her.

"I just want to make sure it has enough power. I don't want to end up with a bad one," she said back at him.

Kakashi smiled to himself. She had played right into his hands. Moving in slightly closer as he reached to one above her reach, he gently brushed her back with his front. He felt her stiffen slightly beneath him. He handed her the box as he leaned back away from her. "This is the best from my experience."

She looked back at him, eyebrow raised. "Your experience?"

He chuckled lightly at her before leaning in to say in a lowered voice, "Well they seemed to like it." Followed by a wink. Nicole ignored him and turned the box over to check the price, her heart nearly stopped.

"This is expensive," she nearly whispered.

"You get what you pay for," Kakashi said, amused.

"Yea…" she sighed as she began to put the box back on the shelf. "I really don't have enough money after that Kimono earlier."

Kakashi's quick mind adapted to the new information and jumped at the opportunity she presented. Silently moving his hand to grab her wrist, he took the box out of her hand and went up to the cashier. Nicole followed after him in confusion and mild panic. _He couldn't be…_

The woman behind the counter eyed Kakashi up appreciatively before she saw the product he was holding. She glanced between Kakashi and Nicole in shock before accepting the bills he handed her. The shop-girl placed the toy inside a black bag that had Saki's Playground written across it in pink bold letters. Kakashi smiled at the woman before taking the bag and leading an awkward Nicole out of the store and back towards his apartment. He casually pulled out Icha Icha Strap to read on their silent walk back.

Nicole's whole body burnt, her heart fluttered dangerously in her chest. She didn't know what she was walking into, what he was expecting. She was in shock that he had bought it, but he wasn't handing it over to her either. She sighed to herself, _this is so awkward._


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Hey there! thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm going to try to update at least once every 2 weeks (If not more often).

Again, reviews are welcome! I hope you enjoy.

Lemony goodness!

* * *

Kakashi led Nicole up the stairs of his apartment building and back through the door to his apartment. He could tell she was confused and almost overcome with embarrassment. He smiled to himself as his mind drifted to darker thoughts. Once inside his apartment he casually walked over to his bed and languidly stretched down, Icha Icha still propped up in front of him. He placed the black bag from the store softly next to him on the bed and made no move to hand it to Nicole or to pull it out.

Nicole had, as casually as possible, walked in after her sensei to seat herself on the same chair from the day before. Kakashi hadn't said a word to her the entire trip back here, he hadn't instructed her on what to do, he hadn't shown any indication of his intention in regards to the toy. Nicole was confused, to say the least. Sakura had told her that Kakashi had a preoccupation with tormenting his students, she smiled to herself as she got an idea. Hiding her hands beneath the table she performed a series of handsigns.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he saw Nicole awkwardly follow him into the room. His strategy revolved around making sure she was the one approaching him, seeking him out instead of Tenzou. He placed the black bag down next to him as he languidly spread out on his bed. He watched as she sat herself at the table like the day before. She was clearly nervous and he suspected her patience would soon falter as she voiced her concerns.

He was surprised when he saw her decide to shed the loose jacket she was wearing and casually rise from her spot on the chair. It was rare that a woman surprised him. Nicole got up, her eyes averted from him, a tint of pink on her cheeks. She approached the edge of the bed and lowered herself next to him, smiling shyly. Kakashi froze as he felt her start to lean into him, he thought she was going to grab the toy but instead she almost inaudibly whispered, "How can I ever pay you back, Sensei?"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose and his eye widened as he turned to look at the girl. That's when he noticed the subtle difference, or rather, fogginess to the air around him. _She didn't…_ Kakashi chuckled as he performed genjutsu dissipation. The Nicole next to him disappeared and she was once again sitting at the table smiling happily to herself.

"You nearly got me on that one," Kakashi congratulated her.

Nicole just looked back at him thoughtfully. "Hmmm," she mumbled.

Kakashi stared back at the girl. "What?"

"If I was able to nearly convince you, someone supposedly impervious to genjutsu, it must mean that you were experiencing something that matched up almost perfectly to reality," she replied thoughtfully.

Kakashi paused as what she was saying sunk in. He smiled as he looked back at the clever girl and decided to perform a little genjutsu of his own.

Nicole was elated that it had worked and that he let his guard down around her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she fully understood the ramifications of her actions. If the genjutsu worked on the Copy-nin it must have meant that it was believable, meaning that it was her in the genjutsu. Nicole was startled as she noticed Kakashi standing next to her, staring down at her with his dark eye.

"You've already guessed at why it was so believable, haven't you?" he asked in a whisper, leaning down towards her. Her heart nearly stopped at his proximity. She tried to move her body away from the older man but he moved lightning fast and pinned her to the chair. She felt one of his hands ghost between her thighs. "Do you want to know what I was picturing in your genjutsu?" he whispered into her ear.

She shuddered. Not being able to find words she simply nodded. She felt his bare lips ghost down her neck as he added, "Of course you do. Naughty, naughty." She felt him lightly bite her shoulder and her stomach coiled up in excitement.

Just as his genjutsu was about to go into details, the Copy-nin stopped. Nicole looked around confused before she saw that the Copy-nin had never left the bed. She scowled down at him. He stared back with a knowing smile.

"Two can play at that game," he laughed. "Though I would say you have nearly mastered your genjutsu. It should work more than perfectly on someone without a Sharingan."

"The atmosphere was good this time?" she asked.

He cocked his eyebrow suggestively. "Perfect."

Nicole's cheeks flushed slightly as she gathered her courage for her next question. "And…about the toy…"

Kakashi casually opened up Icha Icha before answering back. "You are welcome to borrow it from time to time."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi brought his one visible eye back to her, "Since it is mine you'll have to come ask me for permission whenever you use it." He smiled haughtily beneath his mask. "I also don't want you taking it too far."

Nicole glared back at the man before abruptly standing up and exiting the apartment. Shouting "Pervert." Behind her as she slammed the door.

Kakashi smiled to himself knowing that she would be back.

Nicole stomped down the dusty streets of Konoha. Her anger had mostly ebbed by now but she still couldn't get her head around what had just happened. Her stomach flipped and her chest became tight as she recalled the genjutsu he had had her under. Sakura had told her that Kakashi-sensei liked to play games with his students but this didn't feel like any game she had been involved in. It wasn't as if he were just teasing her, there could be major repercussions to following through with his suggestion. She felt a familiar tension coiling within in her as she thought about the toy Kakashi had bought.

A part of her liked the way he was making her feel. It was something she had never felt before but it was tinted with something dangerous. She turned a corner and saw Tenzou leaning against the small fence in front of her residence. Guilt flooded her system. He was more of the type she was use to, with just a hint of a more dangerous side since he was a trained killer. She tried to smile at him brightly and prayed that her eyes reflected her smile.

"Hi there, what are you doing here?" she said as sweetly as possible.

The wood user smiled back at her. "Just waiting for you."

Nicole stopped to stand next to him in front of the door, awkwardly. "Did you want to come in then?"

"If you want me to," he replied.

Nicole didn't say anything back to him and just opened the door and led the way up to her room. The house was strangely quiet but she figured the rest of the refugees were doing last minute training with their mentors.

Tenzou casually followed Nicole into her bedroom. He noticed that she seemed on edge today and cursed inwardly at how confusing she was. He placed himself next to her on her bed and glanced down at the modest backpack that evidently held all of what she needed for the next while.

"Is that all you are packing?" he said surprised.

Nicole giggled lightly. "Sakura taught me how to seal things within scrolls so that I didn't need to rely on a big, heavy pack for all my clothes."

"Smart." He smiled as the atmosphere became more natural. "Are you feeling better than you did this morning?"

"Oh yea, Sakura helped with that." She smiled at him.

"Hn."

Nicole stared at him, curious. He wasn't being himself that was for sure. Her soul was conflicted on how to act. Tenzou was a really nice, and caring man but she didn't feel the same excitement that she did when she was with Kakashi.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Tenzou sat silently for a few moments before answering. "Well, a few things I suppose. I won't be coming on the journey tomorrow. I was assigned an anbu mission earlier today that will keep me occupied for the better part of the week. But I should be able to join you once I am done."

"Oh, well, okay," Nicole stammered out. She didn't really care, which surprised her.

"You'll do great don't worry," his arm ghosted around her and pulled her closer.

She felt her body become comforted by his presence, a stark contrast to the tension she felt with Kakashi. "What was the other thing?"

Tenzo remained quiet for a few moments, pondering how to phrase his next words. "I don't want to overstep any boundaries, since we are not really a solidified item… But what is going on between you and Kakashi?" Tenzo held his breath as he waited for Nicole to answer.

Nicole squirmed beneath his gaze as he waited for her answer. She wasn't sure what he was asking and she didn't want to admonish any details. They weren't exclusive, they were barely dating. She decided to play it innocent. "What do you mean?"

Tenzo knew she knew what he meant but chose to play her little game. "Last night on the roof? Or yesterday when we found you in his apartment?"

"Oh, well, he was training me in genjutsu at his apartment-"

"Why not in the training grounds?" Tenzo interrupted.

Nicole's face flushed. "The nature of the genjutsu made me uncomfortable performing it in the training grounds at first."

"What type of genjutsu?" Tenzo's curiosity was at its peak.

Nicole's face flushed even deeper. "It's a genjutsu designed to make the target believe they are in a situation or distracted by their most prominent carnal desire at that moment."

"Did he use it on you," Tenzo's voice was low, dangerous.

Nicole's words stuck in her throat, her heart fluttering. "Yes, to show me what it does…"

She felt Tenzo's hand caress up her back and land on the nape of her neck. "What did you see?"

Nicole wasn't sure why she chose to stick to the same story she had fed Kakashi in the training grounds. Maybe it was because she wanted to keep her story straight, or maybe it was because she liked what Tenzo was doing to her. He didn't feel safe in this moment. There was a hunger in his eyes she hadn't seen before, a darker look than the typical admiration his eyes usually held.

"I…uh… you using your wood style jutsu to suspend me, unmovable in front of you…while… you.. you know…" she forced out awkwardly.

Tenzo felt a rush of blood surge down his body, a cocky smile forming on his lips. He watched Nicole's eyes divert from his own and her cheeks flushed deeply. He moved his free hand to her upper thigh and leaned in to her ear. "No, I don't know."

Nicole's entire body flushed as desire flooded her system. Tenzo's low voice in her ear caused her body to shiver in anticipation. His breath fanned her neck as he lowered his lips to ghost kisses along her skin. Her body was aching with lust. It didn't help that her body had been aching from before, but now her desire was in overdrive. She was so overcome with lust and desire that she didn't notice when the small tree roots sprouted from Tenzo's fingers. They were fully wrapped around her wrists and pulling her arms backwards before she realized what was going on. Her chest tightened and fluttered.

She tried to say something but her voice stuck in her throat as she saw the lust in Tenzo's eyes. The roots pulled her arms up and behind her, all but dragging her body towards the headboard. Tenzo moved with her slowly, watching her body as it was dragged across the bed. His gaze held hers as he approached.

"Is this what you meant?" he asked, voice husky with loosely held restraint.

Nicole licked her lips, which caused Tenzo's cock to twitch. She had no words, could utter no sound. She nodded slowly and watched as a seductive smile spread across Tenzo's face. He barely moved as she felt the roots entangle her further, tightening around her breasts, weaving across her body. Tenzo moved his body flush with hers and kissed her with unrestrained passion. He elicited a moan from her as she felt his cock twitch against her clothed core. His hands slid to her breasts, squeezing roughly.

Tenzo pulled his head back to watch her face scrunched up in pleasure as he played with her chest. His fingertips searched for her nipples but her shirt and bra were in the way. Without missing a beat he focussed his hand into a sharp wood-knife and cut her shirt away, his gaze never leaving her face. He watched as her eyes widened. He saw anger flitter across her features but before she could open her mouth in protest he had pulled her moderately sized boobs out, bent his head and began sucking on her pert nipple while his other hand pinched the other. Her almost words of protest turned into a low, guttural moan.

Tenzo pulled himself away from her to appreciate the flushed site before him. She let out a whimper of displeasure as his warmth was removed. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her tenderly on the lips. His eyes searching hers as he pulled himself away from her, composure back in place. She felt the bonds around her begin to loosen and recede. She looked at him with confusion. He chuckled.

"As hard as it is to remove myself from you right now, I don't want to rush this," he said as he tenderly kissed her forehead again. He bent his head to her ear as the last of the roots released her and lowly whispered, "What I have planned for you will take all night, and I don't want to tire you out for your mission."

She smiled back at him and her heart fluttered with the thought of a night like that. "I guess you're right."

She watched as he removed himself from her bed, looking back at her tenderly as he began to exit her room. "Hopefully see you in a week at the earliest."

Her heart sunk in guilt and confusion – split between the two presences in her life. The side that Tenzo had just shown had stirred something in her for him that she didn't know was there. He had shown her two sides, feral and tender, that she had never experienced as thoroughly with someone before. But her heart still ached for Kakashi. She lay down on her bed, body aching with desire, mind solely focussing on the toy that Kakashi had stashed in his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you for the lovely comments guys! They are really appreciated and help me get the motivation to keep this going! I have no intention of stopping anytime soon but am just lacking in the time to write at the moment.**

I have been playing with the ideas for what is to come and writing down notes to make sure I keep up with it. I would have updated sooner on the weekend had it not been a long weekend here full of parties :)

Anyways, please continue to review! And I hope you enjoy- some good, fun, mature content in this one!

* * *

Nicole raced down the morning streets of Konoha at top speed, reciting a series of expletatives over and over in her head. She hadn't managed to sleep very well due to her inability to quench her aching need. This resulted in her sleeping in an hour past the mission departure time. She could see the gates to the city up ahead as she ran at top speed, mission pack in tow.

"I can't believe your new student is later than you were, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined loudly. Naruto, Genma, Sakura, Kakashi, Anko, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Guy, and Lee were the chosen set of Jounin from the leaf village whose duty was to each provide some form of test relevant to shinobi life and missions to each of the refugees. Each of them would then rate the 5 refugees at the completion of one of the sub-missions on how well they did according to the Jonin whose test it was parameters.

Nina, Margot, Brayden and Colby were dressed fairly standardly. Margot had chosen to flash up her clothes and Nina had opted for more plain medic-nin wear. The four of them looked fairly nervous, and impatient, as they waited for Nicole to show.

"She's coming, Naruto, so calm down." Kakashi said calmly. He could see a brief glimpse of the short girl off in the distance. He smiled to himself at the thought of the reason behind her being late. _Likely couldn't sleep thinking about all the possibilities of the toy I bought._

Nicole ran up to the group, huffing, bent over, out of breath. "I…I'm… Sorry…" she said taking breaths in between each word.

"Why are you so late!" Sakura demanded, stomping over. Kakashi casually walked up to the girl as well, his interest piqued on the matter.

Nicole's face tinted pink briefly as she began to open her mouth to reply when Kakashi got a whiff of Tenzo's scent on her, more prominent than it had been for days. He felt his blood boil inside as jealousy reared its ugly head. Before Nicole had a chance to answer he had roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her away into the nearby foliage, far from prying ears.

"Where are they going?" Naruto whined again.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura began following the pair into the woods when she was stopped by Kiba and Ino.

"She smells like Tenzo," Kiba said with a half smirk. "Like sex."

Sakura glanced back at Hinata and the pair shared a knowing look.

Once out of earshot of the rest of the group, Kakashi slammed Nicole up against a tree, arms on either side of her head, his one visible eye glaring down at her. He could smell Tenzo on her. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes had bags under them – she clearly had barely slept. Kakashi felt jealous anger welling up inside of him.

Nicole was staring back at him, a mixture of confusion and slight fear on her face. All she could smell was musty pine- his scent filling up her senses. His one visible eye looked dark and angry. She waited for him to speak first, trying to slow down her heartbeat. Her chest fluttered lightly as she felt his body heat- he was close. Closer than he had ever really gotten to her outside of training.

She waited as the seconds ticked by but Kakashi made no sound. _Why isn't he saying anything?_ Nicole scanned his face, searching for an answer that she did not find. Just as she began opening her mouth to say something Kakashi's head moved in closer. His movement was slow and deliberate. His cold gaze never leaving her face. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Her heart beat loudly in her chest. Just as she was certain he was going to kiss her his head bent to the side and she felt his hot breath fan her neck. She stayed motionless, in mild shock. His scent had completely permeated her senses now, all she could smell was him. Her eyes closed and she felt her body lean into the warmth of his.

Just as she was about to make full physical contact with the older Jonin she heard him breath deeply from her neck. "You reek of him," his deep voice tickled her ear.

"Uh.. w-what?" she said sheepishly.

Kakashi roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her with one hand, pushed her further against the tree by grinding against her and roughly said "You know fucking what." He pulled his head away from hers and glared at her face. His free hand cupped her chin as he scanned her face for and indication of her mood.

"I didn't…-"

"You didn't what?" he ground his body into her more.

"I didn't sleep with him," she nearly moaned out as she felt his body against hers.

"Of course you didn't, you clearly haven't slept." Kakashi bent his head and bit roughly into her shoulder. Her heart felt like it was about to erupt from her chest.

"You know what I meant," she nearly whispered.

Kakashi pulled his head back from her neck to look at her face. "Do I?" His eyes scanned down her stretched body. His free hand ghosting down her side to roughly grab at her waist. "You didn't what?" he demanded as he pushed between her legs to grind right against her.

She tried to bite back a moan but failed as she nearly cried out "I didn't fuck him." Kakashi stilled against her.

"Why do you smell like you spent a night hot and bothered then? Why do you smell like that mixed with him?"

Her mind was flustered. She could barely think as an aching need had developed in her groin. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to voice why she hadn't slept- what had kept her up all night.

"I couldn't stop thinking about…"

Kakashi's body pushed into hers again, his face moving inches from her own. She could feel his breath fan across her face. "Couldn't stop thinking about what?"

Her face flushed even further, heat rushed down her body. She unconsciously licked her lips. "About… everything."

"He touched you" He stated simply.

She remained silent. Anger fluttered across the Copy-nin's face. His free hand moved between her legs and grabbed her sex. "Answer me."

Her voice caught in her throat, heart beating fast. Fighting back a moan she stuttered, "Y-yea."

"Did he touch you here?" The Jonin swiftly dipped his hand under the waistband of her leggings and cupped the thin material of her panties.

"Ah- n-no."

He smiled then, a genuine triumphant smile, as he dipped a finger past the cloth to lightly caress her bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked, eyes closed, and a soft moan escaped her lips. "You are soaked."

He watched as her face flushed, eyes peaking up at him. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her and continued to lightly rub her most sensitive spot. "Where did he touch you?"

Her chest was heaving as her hips tried to buck out to his touch but his body continued to press her firmly against the tree. Nicole opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was a soft sigh. Kakashi, growing impatient, shifted his hand and inserted a finger deep within her, bending it to caress against her insides. "Where," he demanded.

"Ah- fuck," her breathing was laboured now. "H-he…ah… he pinned me with his r-roots…. A-and cut off my shirt," she pushed her head against Kakashi's shoulder in an attempt to supress a moan as he added a second finger.

"Did you do anything else?" he asked roughly against her.

"N-no. He stopped after …. Ah…playing with m-my tits. S-said he didn't want….. to k-keep me up." She ground out in between moans. At those words Kakashi halted his ministrations. She pulled her head back to glare at his face. He looked at her mischievously.

"Why were you up all night then," he asked trailing his thumb over her clit as his other two fingers stroked inside her. Her hips bucked against him.

"Ah, fuck, Kakashi," she moaned.

"He pushed his forehead against hers, "Tell. Me."

"I wanted…. The…t-toy," she ground out.

Abruptly Kakashi removed his hand and released her, bringing his wet fingers to his lips. He licked each finger appreciatively before turning around and walking back toward the group. Leaving a very confused, and unsatisfied Nicole nearly collapsed against the tree.

The next couple of days were spent in travel toward their destination, a small village on the edge of the Lightning country. The little town boasted a bathhouse known for its recuperative powers and a large Inn where groups from the various hidden villages would be staying.

Kakashi had mostly acted normal for the rest of the trip. Occasionally he would flirt or make a suggestive comment but never pushed her. Nicole thought that that could be because of how there was never a chance for them to be alone. She was irritated at how he had acted, and confused. Her body ached with desire that she was unable to quench.

One night, when she was on watch, Kakashi had approached her silently. They were a ways from the rest of the sleeping group. Kakashi didn't bother to seat himself next to her, but instead casually leaned in behind her. He fanned his breath against her neck. As she looked up at the crouching man her already aching sex pulsed in desire. She noticed the glint of lust in his eyes.

"I brought the toy," was all he said before getting back up and going to his bedroll. She finished the rest of her watch uncomfortably wet.

It took them five days to reach the small town in lightning country. Five achingly long days from Nicole's perspective. There the five refugees were introduced to the Raikaga, Killer Bee, and C from the village hidden in the Clouds, as well as Temari and Kankouro from the Sand. They were assured that the rest of the hidden villages were sending small envoys of representatives who should be arriving later that day. Everyone was assigned a room at the Inn, some had to share but luckily Nicole managed to score her own room.

Just as they were dispersing, Anko announced that the five refugees needed to come with her and Hinata for a confidential debriefing. Once they were settled away from prying ears inside a secluded tea room Anko and Hinata handed out mission scrolls.

"Alright! This will be your first mission. Hinata here, as well as a couple other surveillance nin that you need not be concerned with, will be monitoring the progress of the mission to document the techniques and choices you make to complete it. " She paused and gestured for each of them to open their scrolls. "You have until tomorrow night at midnight to accomplish any of the tasks on that list. You only need to complete one of them and may choose how you do so, so long as you do not damage anything or anyone too badly."

Nicole scanned the list in front of her and scoffed. _Genma's sendbon? The answer to what happened between Sakura and Shikamaru on their mission to tea country? _It was just a list of random items or information. "What is this?" she asked after noticing the similar looks of confusion on the other refugees faces.

Anko laughed. "You need to get one of these items, or any of this information from the targets by any means you see fit. This will test your subtlety, reconnaissance and information gathering ability. I don't need to emphasise that this may be easier for some of the girls… if you are willing to seduce to get the job done." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"Anko-san!" Hinata said.

"Hey, if one of them has a talent for it then by all means go for it. There will also be points awarded to how difficult of a target you choose and how successful you were. At midnight tomorrow we will call everyone to inform the other Jonin of the test and have them all assess the results accordingly. Dismissed."

Nicole glanced at the other refugees as they collectively left the room. Nina looked apprehensive about the mission, but Margot was chattering away excitedly saying that she would have the men eating out of the palm of her hand.

"So, who is your target?" Brayden asked her. She jumped slightly as his presence startled her.

"Uh, not sure," she replied, pulling out the list again.

"I'd think getting Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha would be the easiest for you." He laughed.

Nicole felt her face blush as her eyes scanned the list and found that at the bottom. She suspected that the harder the item or information as to get the lower on the list it was (considering what else was on there). "You'd think but he guards that more preciously than his life."

"I'm sure you could find a way," he said suggestively. "Kiba said he smelt you on him after he dragged you off to the bushes the other day."

She glanced up at Brayden's face, a small tint of a blush on her cheeks. "You are disgusting," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Brayden raised his hands up in defense. "Just repeating what I heard."

Nonetheless Nicole's mind began entertaining ideas of how she could manage to get Kakashi's beloved Icha Icha novel off of him without him noticing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: HEY GUYS! So sorry about the long wait, I hope I didn't anger any of you! Just got super busy with life and weekend events. Hopefully this makes up for the wait and I'll try to be better in the future.**

:)

* * *

Nicole walked listlessly down the hallway toward the door of her room. She vaguely registered the sound of excited voices around her. As she rounded the corner of the hallway she accidentally brushed up against someone with a familiar shade of pink hair.

"Ah sorry, Sakura" Nicole smiled sheepishly at her. "Wasn't paying too much attention."

Sakura eyed her back with a soft smile on her lips. "We were all just heading down to the baths- but it looks like you havn't even been to your room yet?"

Nicole glanced around as she noticed the "we" that Sakura referred to. Her stomach flipped anxiously. Naruto and Hinata were standing behind Sakura with Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't looking at her, but rather seemed occupied with eyeing up a petit maid that had just tripped over some towels in the hallway. Her chest felt tight.

Shaking herself she forced her mind to focus on the mission she was given. "Maybe I'll join you guys at the bath but hey Kakashi?" she waved her hand at him to grab his attention. "I was wondering if you wanted to do some training-"

"I'm sorry guys, but I just remembered I left something boiling in my room" He interrupted before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Nicole's heart fell from what felt like her head to the floor. Naruto and Sakura seemed to notice her befallen expression.

"Hah, Nicole-chan don't worry. He's a lazy bastard of a sensei" Naruto laughed. "Now come on Hinata, let's go try out the couple's bath!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's face was as red as a tomato.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the couple as they walked away. "I can spar with you tomorrow morning if you'd like. It'd probably do you some good to train with someone with a different fighting style anyways." She said cheerfully.

Nicole smiled and accepted, although that took time away from her mission. Maybe she could get the information about what happened between her and Shikamaru instead. "I'll see you at 9AM then?"

"You're not going to come to the baths?" Sakura frowned.

Nicole waved her off, "I have to drop stuff off in my room, don't wait for me." As Nicole watched Sakura walk down the hallway toward the public baths her shoulders slumped dramatically. Kakashi had never brushed her off so obviously before and it was confusing her. Did he want her or not? The man was aloof one second and overbearing the next. She let out a frustrated sigh as she slipped the key to her room into the keyhole.

"Well, fuck him," she said, or tried to say as a hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream but the hand muffled her voice.

"Shhh, be quiet" a familiar voice commanded as they simultaneously pulled her in and shut the door. She recognized the voice and the smell. Her heart did somersaults. _Why was Kakashi in here?_

The hand removed itself but his presence remained close.

"What are you doing in my room," she all but yelled.

"Shhh, keep it down," Kakashi replied, locking the door and pushing her away from it. "I'm hiding."

"From what?"

"That blonde girl in your group has been following me for the past half hour."

"…what?" she laughed lightly.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Yea, she's been trying to cling on to me and bring to the baths. I thought I had lost her pretty quickly but seems someone taught her how to perform a henge."

"A ..what?" she asked.

"Changing your appearance with chakra control, I bet it was Sakura who taught her. She was that maid in the hallway who tripped over the towels. I don't know what she wants but I'm not sticking around to find out." Kakashi walked past her and languidly stretched on her bed, leaning against the headboard. "I figured you wouldn't mind."

Her heart ached as she saw the familiar cocky smile stretch to his eye. _How can someone have a devilish smile when you can't even see it?_ Her nerves started to get the better of her and her voice froze up. Trying to seem as if nothing had happened she began to unpack her things. With her back to him it became easier to think of things to say.

"Why not your own room- or even the baths?" she asked pulling out the one copy of Icha Icha Paradise that she had packed and setting it down on the night table. She glanced at him, his head was buried in Icha Icha Strap which caused her nerves to flare again. His eyes glanced up from the pages of the book to meet hers. One eyebrow rose suggestively.

"I don't think I need to answer that."

Nicole's face flushed as she stepped away to move to unpacking her things in the washroom. She shut the door quietly behind her, turned on the tap and splashed her face with cold water. _Focus_ she told herself, _this is the perfect opportunity. He has to have another copy on him, and maybe you can use the fact that he has borrowed one of your books to your advantage. Honestly, this is easy. It's just a book, and it won't be a problem. This is going to be the easiest mission in the history of easy mission. _ Pep-talk complete she walked back out of the bathroom and tried to sit as naturally as possible at the end of the bed. She tried to seat naturally and casually- like the two of them sitting on the bed instead of the couch or small eating table was the most normal choice.

"Is that my copy of Strap?" she asked, hoping her tone was natural.

"Mhm," was his reply.

"Did you bring any other books in the series?" she watched as he pulled the book down, eyeing her suspiciously. She tried to genuinely laugh, "I only remembered to pack Paradise and, well, frankly I'm a little bored of it already, and don't really feel like reading strap, so you know, was, maybe if you had-" She stopped abruptly as she felt a hand glide across her forehead. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"You don't have a fever." He stated bluntly.

"S-s-so?" her heart fluttered dangerously in her chest at his proximity. Kakashi's hand slid down the side of her head to her neck, pressing against her main artery to check her pulse.

"You said you got bored of Icha Icha," his eye twinkled dangerously.

"Ah- yea well, it just got old-"

"OLD?" the abruptness of his voice caused her to jump back, nearly losing her balance on the bed and falling backwards. She felt his arms pull her back up.

"I was just hoping that I could borrow whatever other copy of Icha Icha you brought for a change of pace," she said, irritated.

"Is that all," the Copy-nin replied as he leant back against the headboard, copy of Icha Icha Strap folded in his lap. He was suspicious to say the least. His eyes scanned her body, double-checking her features and mannerisms – to be sure that it wasn't that blonde girl in disguise again. But she was still very much herself, just seemingly beyond flustered. A small smirk displayed beneath his mask as his nose caught a whiff of a familiar scent. _She's aroused._ He didn't know why she wanted to borrow one of his books but he could turn it around on her.

"So?"

"Hn?" his dark eyes met her challenging ones.

"Can I borrow whatever other one you have?"

"That depends…." He said slowly.

Nicole's heart was hammering against her chest. The atmosphere in the room had changed. Kakashi's demeanour had changed. All Nicole could think about was what Anko had said during the debriefing. Was she going to turn this into a seduction mission? Her stomach flipped as she thought about what that would really mean.

"Depends on what?," she swallowed as the last syllable left her mouth.

"On what you are willing to do for it?" he pulled himself closer to her on the bed. She tried not to shy away and meet the challenge, partly because of the mission and partly because she wanted to.

Kakashi was surprised, he had expected her to half shy away from his challenge. This tingled in the back of his mind as weird but his libido and pride told him that he was just winning her over and further away from Tenzou. His hand reached up to cup her cheek. "How about we break in that toy, eh?" he said as he watched her cheeks flush.

Nicole's mouth opened slightly, heat flushed down her body, pooling in her groin. She fought the need to pull away and laugh it off. She tried to subtly take a breath before forcing herself to lean in more, cocking her eyebrow in a way she hoped was seductive. "Alright, but no touching."

Kakashi faltered in his movements, "No touching? Tut tut Nicole, you don't make the rules." He moved his hand down to her arm and lightly pulled her closer. Nicole lost her balance on the bed slightly and lightly brought up her arm to steady herself. She went to place her hand on the bed for balance but miscalculated and her hand landed on Kakashi's thigh. She saw the brief widening of Kakashi's eyes, clearly shocked by her bold move, and decided to just go with it.

"It seems like an awful big trade, for a little book." She moved her hand up Kakashi's leg as she leaned further in, hoping that the boldness threw the Copy-nin off. She hoped that he couldn't hear her heart hammering in her chest and prayed that her face didn't betray her thoughts.

The Copy-nin was happily surprised. She was rising to his challenge and pushing him back – she was playing. But she would not win. He leaned in dangerously close, not quite trusting his own control as he got another whiff of her arousal. He leaned his face into hers, resting his forehead against hers. "Alright, I won't touch, I'll just watch." He abruptly got up and seated himself on the couch, watching her closely.

Nicole took a small breath in, missing his warmth and smell. She glanced down at where he had been seated before and saw the toy out of its box and laying in front of her. It was just a small vibrator, nothing overly fancy. She picked it up lightly and felt the weight of it. There was a small button on the top of it that she pressed in, the machine began to vibrate lightly in her hands.

Kakashi's voice shocked her out of her reverie, bringing her back to the tense environment. "It has 8 speeds, 1 to 5 each get stronger as they increase and 6,7 and 8 are patterned vibrations."

Nicole glanced back at him, she could see the amusement in his eyes as he watched her. Her body became heavy with awkwardness – had her arms always felt this heavy and dumb?

"What are you waiting for?" his voice softly challenged her. She tried to smile back at him and hoped that she seemed sexy in her actions. _Should I get under the blanket? No, that would be silly. _She lay her head back against the headboard and pulled her leggings down. Her tunic dress was pulled down to her upper thighs and protected some of her modesty. She decided not to pull down her panties as well – eyes meeting Kakashi's in a challenging stare. Her face flushed darker as she saw the intensity mirrored back at her.

Taking a deep breath she pressed the button in twice, the vibrations felt familiar to a toy she had at home. She hooked her hands under the top of her panties and guided the toy down against her bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked uncontrollably and she let out a small gasp. It had been far too long and she was already way too close. Her eyes had closed tightly as the vibrations sent electric waves of pleasure up her body. As she began to get used to the feelings and she could feel something building she opened her eyes to look at Kakashi. However, what she saw was not what she was expecting.

Instead of one Kakashi there were two and they both looked back at her with evil smiles on their exposed faces.

"Wh-what?" she got out between a moan, unable to stop after months of celibacy.

"I said I wouldn't touch you," he smirked down at her. His clone sauntered over to her and swiftly took position in front of her at the end of the bed. She was about to protest but he quickly pulled her panties down and took control of the toy, pressing in the button for more power. She all but screamed as her body arched up with the increased pleasure. She looked over at the real Kakashi only to be met with Sharinghan eye- he was committing this to memory.

"Tha-t's che-cheating," she ground out. Clone Kakashi took this moment to slip two fingers in and turn up the power once again.

She was too far gone to protest at this point, her body overcome with pleasure. Harsh moans began to escape her lips.

The clone Kakashi chuckled softly. "She's dripping."

Real Kakashi laughed and stepped closer to watch more intently. "Does that feel good?"

Nicole moaned in response. She was so close.

The real Kakashi had got even closer to her. "Is my clone enough for you, hn?"

Nicole gasped and her body arched again, the build up reaching its max. She knew what he wanted to hear and knew that she wanted to say it. "N-no-oh." Before she had even finished the last syllable Kakashi's clone had disappeared and he had inserted three fingers inside her aching sex- his other hand began drawing circles against her clit with the toy. She couldn't hold it in anymore as her body began shaking with anticipation.

"That's right, cum for me," Kakashi growled at her.

This was her undoing. Her body arched abruptly as her orgasm hit her. She let out a series of loud moans and soft screams. She could feel her sex clamping against Kakashi's fingers, drawing them in, her toes curled at the intensity. "Fucking-fuck," she cried out and heard Kakashi chuckle.

Nicole opened her eyes and looked up at the white-haired man, a lazy smile on her face. "I really needed that."

"Could have fooled me," he laughed back at her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: What can I say guys? When I get inspired I stay inspired! Hopefully this updating streak keeps up and I hope you all enjoy! :P I already have Chapter 15 well on the way too.**

Review Please! It encourages me! Thank you for all your amazing comments so far :)!

* * *

Nicole woke up, confused. Her mind barely registered a soft knocking sound in the distance, but she was primarily concerned with the heat emanating from a body behind her, as well as a stiff something pressed up against her backside. The knocking starts up again a little harder this time. Nicole's brief waking movements caused the body to stir behind her, arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer, body rubbing against her back.

Nicole's mind drifted to the previous night, her face growing hot from the memories. _But how had we ended up like this? Did I just fall asleep…? _She turned her head around to catch a glimpse of the sleeping Kakashi. His torso was bare. All he was wearing was his jonin pants that were barely concealing his erection. The knocking on the door now became too loud to ignore.

"Hello?! Nicole?" Sakura loudly asked through the door. "Wake up, would ya?"

Panic sunk in Nicole's heart. _Shit! Training with Sakura. _For some reason she didn't want anyone to find out about what had happened between her and Kakashi. It would likely be taken poorly by the other villages if they thought she was sleeping with her sensei. She did **not** want to be judged by that fact. She did not want to only be thought of as a piece of ass.

"Kakashi," she tried to whisper as loud as possible while bumping her body back at him in the hopes of waking him up. Rather than her desired results he just grunted, grinded up against her harder and started pulling at her breasts.

Heat flushed her body. _This is not the time or the place, Nicole. _Kakashi's hand drifts under her tunic and rubs against her naked flesh. She didn't have any bottoms on.

"SERIOUSLY," **BANG, BANG, BANG. **"I'm going to break down this door!" Sakura's infamous temper rearing its head.

"Kakashi, Sakura is here!" she said to him roughly, trying to pull away from him. She didn't get far as he roughly pulled her back and twisted her around. Forcing his body to encompass hers – spreading her legs and grinding against her.

Nicole looked up at Kakashi's face hoping to see a joking smile staring down at her but his eyes were half lidded and dark with lust. He looked like a hungry wolf ready to eat her up.

"Kakashi? Stop it," she tried pushing him off again but he just pushed her down further and began sucking on her neck.

"Seriously, STOP IT. Sakura is outside," she roughly pushed him up and away from her.

Kakashi just looked down at her with a look she had never seen before. He looked dangerous and for the first time in the Copy-nin's presence she felt fear. Lust was emanating from his core – oozing down into the core of her being.

He moved closer to her again and roughly grabbed her arms. "So?" she said with a tone that implied he didn't care what she thought. She tried to pull her arms away from him but he just pinned them up above her head and bit roughly into her neck.

"Ow, Kakashi, stop it," she cried out but he wasn't listening to her. The banging from the door just got louder. Fear and arousal began mixing together inside her. He begins to grind roughly against her, rubbing his clothed hard-on against her. She began to try and struggle away but the movement only seemed to goad the man on.

Kakashi's hand slipped down to cup her sex, "So fucking wet," he growled into her ear.

She tried to pull away, pushing with her legs but he just used his own to pin her down, a rough smile on his lips as if he were enjoying the challenge. As if she were roughly playing with him. As if it were a game. He began to roughly pull at her tunic, exposing her breast. He bent his head and roughly bit down on one of her nipples. She cried out in pain and tried to push him off even more. The movement caused the white-haired man to groan and she watched as he quickly began to pull out his dick and attempt to position himself in front of her entrance.

"KAKASHI SENSEI?!" A voice from across the room shouted.

Kakashi froze above Nicole. She could see his eyes blink a few times, and watched as he shook his head.

"Wha…What the hell?" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi looked down at Nicole, a pained expression in his eyes. He softly let go of her arms and pulled down her tunic to give her modesty. Without looking at Sakura he got up from the bed, grabbed the toy and his clothes and abruptly left the room.

Nicole just sat there on the bed, dumbfounded. Sakura stared down at Nicole, a look of pity and confusion on her face. Sakura opened her mouth, preparing to say something but Nicole just shook her head, got up from the bed and began to get ready for their morning training.

* * *

Nicole quickly dodged Sakura's punch, watching out of the corner of her eye as a crater formed beneath Sakura's hand. She had been watching the pink-haired Kunoichi break boulders and cause craters during their sparring match. From what she understood Sakura concentrated chakra in her fists and released the power into the ground. This gave her an interesting idea for her own chakra in the future.

There wasn't time to dwell on this as Sakura quickly bounded after the girl. She could no longer think only on the defensive – it was time to strike back. Her mind had been too occupied with Kakashi and the events of the morning. But the more she dwelled on it the more angry to became. She watched as Sakura tried to take advantage of Nicole's lack of experience – coming at her with a flurry of taijutsu attacks. Nicole managed to dodge every one of them but her speed was beginning to falter and she knew that if Sakura managed to connect then she would likely be out for the count. She could see the look of triumph in Sakura's eyes as she came to a similar conclusion.

Thinking quickly Nicole decided to take advantage of their proximity. Something she could count on in this situation was the fact that Sakura had no idea what training she had undergone with the Copy-nin. Letting her dodging falter a bit she began to focus on generating chakra from all her limbs, feeling the electricity collect in her skin. The hard part was collecting enough for the shock-wave to be intense enough, but not too intense as to permanently harm her friendly opponent.

Sakura smiled broadly, "Got you now!" she exclaimed as she saw her opportunity. However, it was too late. Nicole had charged enough power in her limbs that the moment Sakura tried to connect a powerful electric shockwave erupted from Nicole's body and sent the pink haired kunoichi flying. Nicole, realizing that she had maybe emit too much power, ran after Sakura to make sure she was okay.

Sakura groaned on the ground and looked up at Nicole. "Wow."

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked bending down.

Sakura slowly pulled herself up. Blood was running out of her nose. "I think so." The medic nin began to emit green chakra, healing her minor bruises and checking for any serious internal damage.

"It doesn't look like you did anything, but I'll be feeling this tomorrow." Sakura laughed lightly. "I was not expecting that! Your control is pretty amazing."

Nicole just smiled back at the girl.

"Your control is far better than Nina or Margot, that's for sure."

"Did you teach both of the girls how to perform a henge?" Nicole asked, remembering what Kakashi had mentioned the night before.

"How did you know that?" Sakura eyed the girl incredulously. Nicole just winked back. Sakura found herself liking the 'new' Nicole more and more. "It took Nina a few days but Margot took a couple weeks. She has a real hard time forming her chakra. I could teach you the hand-signs and whatnot if you'd like?"

Nicole grinned broadly and nodded her head enthusiastically.

* * *

Nicole sighed with exhaustion as she made her way up the staircase in the inn. She had spent the better part of the day practicing the henge jutsu until she was certain that she had it down. The rest of the day she had spent trying to concentrate her electric chakra into her fists and disperse it on the ground. She figured that she could somehow paralyze opponents in a large area by concentrating the electricity and releasing it like Sakura does with her immense strength. Eventually, she realized that she needed to go back to reality and face Kakashi. She had tried not to think about him all day. Tried to ignore what had happened that morning.

Now that her thoughts had strayed back to the Copy-nin she had begun to remember the night before. Why had she agreed to that spectacle so quickly. _The mission. Oh SHIT the mission_. Her heart began to hammer. He hadn't given her the copy of Icha Icha. She hadn't completed the mission. She only had a few precious hours left or else she would fail.

Nicole ran upstairs to her room, planning on having a quick shower before she ran off to find Kakashi to make him uphold his end of the bargain. As she approached her door she saw a note stuck on it.

"_Hey Nicole! All the villages have arrived and there will be a welcome ceremony at the inn's bar at 6:OO. – Naruto_

_P.S Hinata told me to tell you to dress nicely, but you don't need to wear the kimono."_

Nicole silently cursed herself. It was almost 6 and she had spent the whole day out in the training grounds that had been set up for the guests of the inn. She quickly rushed inside and began to get ready.

* * *

Nicole rushed down the stairs to the bar. She had chosen to wear the only other non-ninja wear that she had packed – a red dress with an empire waist that flared out and landed mid-thigh. She had decided that since her mission wasn't over she would need to play into Kakashi's desires and think about the consequences later. She was sure he would understand, since it was a mission.

She rounded the corner to the bar entrance and her heart flipped nervously. Kakashi was leaning casually against the wall next to the entrance. Smoke and laughter were leaking from the door next to him. Said copy of Icha Icha was held lightly in his hands. She watched his brow curve as he caught sight of her, and what she was wearing.

She slowly approached the man, apprehension settling in. Kakashi's face looked saddened by her slight fear of him. He closed the book and put it in his pouch. _Fuck,_ she said to herself.

"Hey Kaka-"

"Nicole!" A voice from behind them interrupted. Nicole saw Kakashi's eye harden. She recognized that voice.

"Nicole…" an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her. One minute she was staring a Tenzo's smiling face, the next his mouth was on hers roughly. The kiss wouldn't stop. Nicole couldn't help but be drawn into it. His smell was comforting, his hold on her was gentle. It reminded her of her ex-boyfriend. She felt safe and loved when Tenzo touched her.

The kiss broke and Tenzo smiled at her. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. It feels like ages since I've seen you. And that dress…" He moved back in to kiss her again. "I can't wait to continue where we left off.."

Nicole smiled back at the man. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Kakashi walk back into the bar alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Hello there! I hope you like where this is going :/ I really appreciate all the reviews :) But ultimately it's my story. I'll try to please you all and it has a long way to go before it's even close to being finished. :)**

Review Review Review Please :) I really appreciate it!

Enjoy- And Warning- This is for Mature Audiences ONLY.

* * *

Kakashi found himself seated alone at one end of the bar watching the festivities around him. Old acquaintances were reminiscing and telling stories of old and new adventures. Young couples were forming, or reforming as he saw Shikamaru sneak of with Temari. He felt like a grumpy old man. He downed another bottle of sake.

Nicole was seated at a booth with a brightly smiling Tenzo. She hadn't even attempted to push him off. _It's your own fault_, he said to himself. He had been too rough with her. That side of himself hadn't been out in a while. He usually didn't care what the women he slept with thought of him either. The bar-maids and his fan girls knew what they were getting into with a Shinobi. Especially one as hardened as he- the rumours got around. But Tenzo treated her as something precious. Something that could be broken. He downed another drink.

"Slow down there, handsome."

Kakashi's eyes drifted up, first seeing a pair of Tsunadesque-breasts nearly falling over the top of the waitress's shirt before settling on her face. _She looked like she liked it dirty,_ he thought to himself, and sighed. She also looked like she wanted it. He shifted his gaze around the bar and spotted the blonde-haired fire user. She had set her sights on a much easier target it seemed, Genma. He had the unfortunate luck in seeing Nicole staring at him from her spot, snug right against Tenzo who was pawing at her preciously. He downed another drink, ensuring that he was drunk and would stay that way.

He felt a hand slide over his hand as the waitress refilled his cup. She gave him a light squeeze. "Need someone to keep your mind off things?" He shifted his gaze back to Nicole, and saw that she had noticed the waitresses' advances, and that she looked pissed. _Good._

"Depends on what those things are," he replied, eyeing her up. "I need something a little specific tonight."

The waitress smiled haughtily back at him. "That precious young thing over there in the red dress got you down?"

"Hn," was his reply as he finished his drink. "I need something that won't break if you catch my meaning." He roughly squeezed the woman's wrist to illustrate it further.

She leaned forward, brushing his ear with her breath.

"You're in luck then, that's the only way I like it," she whispered, biting his earlobe. A part of him was disgusted with himself, but his libido was drunk and frustrated and that was the part that was driving his will right now.

"I'm off my shift soon, I'm just gonna clock out. And then I'll show you how much I can take." She licked her lips as emphasis before she dipped back towards the bathrooms and the kitchen. Kakashi saw Nicole get up out of the corner of his eye, her face white as she rushed to the bathroom. He felt a momentary pang in his heart as it reached out for the girl, but this was quickly squashed as he remembered the smug smile that had stretched across Tenzo's face after his passionate kiss with Nicole. Kakashi downed the rest of his drink.

Soon Nicole had taken up her sit next to Tenzo again. This time she was leaning heavily into the man and whispering things in his ear. Kakashi felt a new wave of jealous rush through him. The waitress came back out shortly and he roughly grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the bar. He needed this now and he needed it quick. He didn't bother with taking her back to his room but rather force pulled her into the alley behind the bar.

In the alley-way he roughly pushed the waitress against the wall, grabbing a fistful of her hair. The waitress didn't mirror his lust and seemed a little apprehensive. "Can't live up to your words then, eh?" he growled, pushing up against her.

She seemed to think for a moment before smiling back at him. "Of course I will."

"You better," all Kakashi can picture is Nicole's face staring back at him in fear. He wants to squash that. Smother it. He can't stand the look of the waitress's face. He pushed her down to her knees. "Show me what that mouth can do."

This was not what she had planned. She figured that Kakashi would take the waitress back to his room. She had figured she might have a chance to use that genjutsu he had taught her. She didn't think she would be forced on her knees in an alleyway behind the bar.

Her mind had been working fast. She had been irritated. Nicole could tell that Kakashi was distraught. Pissed even. He was downing drinks faster than the slutty waitress could keep up with pouring them. Why did Tenzo have to come back right then? Why did she have to be such a pushover? Part of her just didn't want to ruin things with Tenzo since they were safe – especially after what had happened that morning. But the mission needed to be completed and she was getting desperate.

She saw an opportunity with the waitress and Kakashi's drunken state. She had knocked the poor woman out in the bathroom and tied her up, then sent her clone back out to Tenzo with instructions on making Kakashi even more agitated with a show.

She never once thought that she would be here. About to do… this. Evidently that waitress had promised Kakashi something rough.

Gathering her resolve she reached up with feigned confidence. She looked up into Kakashi's eyes and saw something mean staring back at her. Something powerful. It was even darker than the man she had seen staring back at her that morning. He seemed to grow impatient as he pulled his cock out and roughly pulled her face forward. Pulling her hair back and pressing his tip to her mouth. "Suck," he commanded. She tried her best to keep a sultry look to her eyes and opened her mouth.

Kakashi hissed with pleasure as he pushed himself deep within her mouth. She was surprized at how big he was and tried her best to stop her gag reflex as he pushed into the back of her throat. He tasted salty. Just when she thought he had pushed it in all the way he briefly changed his angle and pushed in further. She tried to gasp for air but couldn't. He kept pushing and pushing until she finally started gagging and he pulled out. He watched the spit drip of his dick, as she coughed for air. Nicole didn't have time to catch her breath as he had shoved back into her mouth, both hands roughly around her head, and began thrusting into her mouth.

She could hardly believe this. He was throat fucking her. In an alleyway. Nicole couldn't take her eyes off of him now. The scene disgusted her and she hated herself. She hated herself because she was enjoying it. She felt herself moan as he pushed into her, he grunted back at her, "Like it fucking rough, eh," and began pushing in harder than before.

Nicole could feel wetness pool in her groin. She tried to casually bring her hands up to rest on Kakashi's thighs. She needed to find a way into his pouch to grab the book without him noticing. His thrusting stopped as he pushed in as far as he could go again, this time plugging her nose. Nicole tried pulling away, tried backing up off of him but he just pushed into her more, pushing her up against the wall. Pinning her there with his dick in her mouth, lips spread in a feral smile.

"Take it," he roughly ground out, pushing into her again. Her throat convulsed against him and he pulled off, letting go of her nose. She gasped for breath. The Copy-nin had already begun pushing back into her mouth before she could right herself. He seemed to get off on the control. A part of her liked giving it up, a secret dark part of her she was trying desperately to ignore.

In order to get the book she needed to disorient him. She needed to regain control, to get out of this situation. As he was thrusting she moved her tongue out, gently rubbing the bottom of his dick in little swirls. Kakashi moaned and closed his eyes as he began to thrust wantonly into her.

"Fuck, ah-" She could tell he was close. It had begun to taste saltier. She could feel small pulses with her tongue, oozing from his core as waves of pleasure overtook him. Taking advantage of the fact that his eyes were closed she tried to quickly, and quietly go into his ninja pouch. She started trying to suck roughly on the bottom of his cock as it slid in and out, he groaned harder. She managed to pull the book out but froze with it halfway to her dress pocket because of what Kakashi had ground out. She thought she had heard him wrong at first. She applied a bit more pressure and he hissed again. Pounding into her throat.

"Ahh, N-Nicole," he moaned loudly as he came into her mouth. The hot sticky liquid barely registered in her taste buds as her mind barely processed his utterance. Did he know it was her? Had he known the whole time? She looked back up at him as he withdrew from her mouth. She swallowed and she saw him smile sadly down at her.

"Sorry," he mumbled, zipping up his pants.

"Ahem."

Both Kakashi and Nicole looked over to the alley-way entrance to the bar. Neji Hyuuga was standing there, cold stare gazing down at the pair.

"You are wanted in the bar," Neji's stare didn't focus particularly on either one of them. "Anko-san is ready to announce the results of the first test." The Hyuga turned and walked back inside.

Barely even sparing a glance at the waitress version of Nicole, Kakashi walked back to the bar. Nicole sat on the ground for a moment, in shock. She had the book. She had completed the first task. She should feel proud, or some sense of accomplishment, but all she felt was dirty and a sense of dread. Sighing, she pulled herself up and followed Kakashi's footsteps.

The bar was devoid of all civilians. The Shinobi representatives from the five great nations were seated attentively about the bar. Kakashi saw Nicole standing nervously next to Yamato. Anko was sitting casually on the bar, grinning at the room. Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi saw the bar-waitress hover behind him awkwardly. He sighed inwardly, _a clinger. _

Anko's hands came up as she motioned for everyone to pay attention to her. "Now that everyone is here," her smiled broadened as she glanced at the Copy-nin. "Most of you were unaware that our 5 elemental specialists were already being tested. We were testing their discretion, reconnaissance, and, in some cases, their seduction ability." She wagged her eyebrows at the group, some of the leaf-nin groaned at her antics. She laughed at them.

"The mission we gave them had them attempt to gather information or an item from a specific target on their list. They will be awarded points out of 10 depending on the difficulty of the target and the difficulty of the item or information they were able to secure. There are also bonus points awarded for their method." She paused as she scanned the room, eyes searching for each of the new recruits.

"Alright, recruits! Assemble in front of me!."

Kakashi watched as Margot, Nina, Brayden and Colby assembled in front of the group, followed shortly by a nervous looking Nicole. As Nicole was taking her place next to her fellows, Anko jumped down from the bar and shook her head at the girl. "Tsk Tsk, the real Nicole." The room mumbled in mild surprise.

Kakashi scanned the room, startled that he had missed something. He assumed it was because of his drunken state but he couldn't locate the girl among the ninja ranks in front of him. A movement next to him brought his attention to the waitress, who began moving to Anko, a look of pure dread plastered on her face. Kakashi's gut dipped. _No. No. No. _The Copy-nin's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Come come! Don't be ashamed girl! Be proud!" Anko pulled Nicole towards her, slapping Nicole on her back as the group watched the henge disappear and her clone vanish in a puff of smoke. "Let's get this started eh?"

Anko jumped back up on the bar and stared down at the group. "We wanted to start things off light, but this mission still demonstrates their capabilities as Shinobi in the most basic sense. Let's start from the bottom."

"I'm not going to tell you what each of them accomplished in great detail, though I am sure some of you know already." Anko's eyes drifted to Kakashi and she cocked an eyebrow at him knowingly. Kakashi's mind was going a mile a minute. Part of him was absolutely ecstatic at the news, but he couldn't drown out the voice in his head that was repeating _Oh Shit Oh Shit Oh Shit. _

"SO, Colby here managed to score a solid 5 points after gathering some information from young Ino. We all know that isn't hard, but his methods were decent." The room laughed, and Ino scoffed in the corner.

"Next is Nina, who used her friendly disposition to get Sakura to tell us what happened between her and Shikamaru-" Anko was cut off as Sakura angrily yelled from across the room. Shikamaru muttered troublesome as Temari eyed him venomously. Anko chuckled, "Nina here gets a solid 7 points."

"Next up we have Margot," Anko giggled, it was both creepy and girlish. "This lovely lady delved into the depths of Genma and –" Margot's face was bright red. Genma made a sound and motioned for Anko to shut-it. Anko laughed, and produced a senbon from her pocket. "Needless to say this young lady managed to secure herself one of his prized possessions. For that she gets 8 points, as although she did it by… special kunoichi means, it was a relatively …. Easy target."

"What Brayden got is too sensitive to repeat," Anko laughed out," and he managed to secure himself a perfect 10!"

Kakashi swallowed hard and Anko's rounds came to an end with Nicole. Nicole looked like she was going to be sick.

"This impressive young woman," Anko stressed the word woman, "managed to steal the Copy-nin's copy of Icha Icha." She motioned for Nicole to produce the book, grabbed it and waved it above the crowd. Kakashi jerked involuntarily to move towards the bar and recover his precious book. As he walked up to Anko and grabbed his book she leaned into his ear and whispered, "At least you enjoyed how you lost your porn." Kakashi gave her a death glare but Anko just laughed loudly at his discomfort. "The methods that Nicole here used to obtain this book have left our young Hyuga Neji quite embarrassed." The room chuckled. Kakashi saw some of the Shinobi from the other nations eyeing Nicole up appreciatively.

"Her methods have secured her the top spot in our competition! A whopping 15 points. A perfect score on execution and difficulty plus the bonus 5 for sheer determination." Nicole's face was as bright as a Tomato at this point. Anko clearly saw the look on the poor girls face, laughed, and passed her an open bottle of Sake. Without even pausing Nicole chugged back part of the bottle. Kakashi had to move in to take it away from her. Nicole cringed back from his contact before walking out of the bar.

Kakashi was stuck between wanting to follow her and knowing that he shouldn't. He saw Tenzo rush out of the bar after her. The shinobi in the room began their laughing and drinking again, gossiping about the turn of events.

Kakashi sighed inwardly. He had fucked up.

* * *

Nicole practically ran up the stairs the led back to her room. Her mind was panicking, her body hyperventilating. She had never been so humiliated. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was cry out in the open.

How could she do that. She could barely believe that she actually did that. Even if it was for a mission. This world wasn't something she liked. The things they did… she didn't want to be a part of it anymore. Kakashi and Tenzo, she was sick of it. She could see the change in the eyes of the men in the room as Anko hinted at the details of her mission. She felt sick to her stomach – and she wasn't sure if it was the sake or her nerves.

As she rounded the corner to her room she felt an hand close around her arm. "Nicole.." an out of breath Tenzo said softly.

She ripped her arm off of him. "Please don't."

Tenzo moved closer, caring etched all over his face. "What happened?"

"Don't. Just..don't." she fought back a sob and moved closer to her door. "Don't act like that."

Tenzo followed her. "Like what?" confusing etched in his features.

"Like I can do no wrong," a silent tear fell down her face. "After all this shit I've done for the sake of some meaningless fucking mission. Kakashi – he," she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"It doesn't matter," Tenzo said moving closer to her. "I know he's been messing with you. He told me his intentions when we got back from that mission –"

"What?"

"He has this possessive streak – he couldn't handle the idea that I'd get to you first, so said he'd –"

"What! The actual fuck." Nicole backed away from him more.

"Nicole – wait that sounded wrong," Tenzo followed her as she opened the door. Lightly grabbing her arm.

"Don't!" she backed up from him further, retreating into her room.

"Shh, I'll explain –" he got closer but she struggled away from him.

"Stop it-" he wasn't listening. He just kept trying to calm her down.

"STOP," Tenzo was thrown back from her with enough force that the wind was knocked out of him. Everything was tingling. The lights flickered. Tenzo looked up, shocked. Nicole was blatantly crying now as well as shaking with barely contained anger. He could literally see ripples of electric chakra waving over her.

"Nicole, I-"

She slammed the door – leaving him in the hallway alone.

He sighed- utterly confused and pissed and jaded all at the same time.

"Well, that didn't go well." A solemn voice said from down the hallway. Tenzo looked up to see Kakashi casually leaning against the wall. A surge of anger flew through Tenzo and in an instant he had pushed the Copy-nin against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do?"

Kakashi glared back down at the man. "I obviously didn't know it was her."

"Not just tonight." Tenzo said angrily.

Kakashi pushed Tenzo off of him, killing intent washing over the wood-user. "Nothing that you wouldn't have done. Actually, if I remember correctly, what I have done is pretty tame in comparison to your…history."

The colour drained from Tenzo's face.

"How about I just enlighten her to all of that? Hmm? After the pretty picture of me you painted?"

"Kakashi-"

"What?" The anger showed fully in Kakashi's being now. He glared at Tenzo as if he were an enemy on the battlefield. All Tenzo wanted to do was deck the man but he could tell that Kakashi was barely containing his murderous side right now and backed off.

Kakashi shrugged at the man and walked down the hallway out of sight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay! I hope you like this chapter. I hope it's going the way everyone wants it to :P Or not.. haha.

I don't think I am the best at writing 'fight' scenes so I hope this develops okay.

Been a busy month and a bit here! Summer, Birthday, More summer and conventions!

Enjoy! And review PLEASE! :D

Nicole briefly register the sound of birds softly chirping and the small rays of sunlight leaking through the window before sighing and pulling the blanket up over her head. Last night had been a disaster. All she wanted to do was stay in bed the rest of the day and disappear from this strange world, or drink herself into a strong enough stupor that she forgot where she was.

She felt her face heat up as another image of Kakashi and herself in the alleyway flittered across her mind. Groaning loudly she flopped onto her stomach and buried herself further into her pillow. The birds were far too cheerful this early in the morning. Nicole had barely gotten any sleep the night before as every time she was about to fall asleep her brain focused on another awkward part of the night. Analyzing, remembering and cataloging every detail that she wanted so badly to forget.

_How could she have let this happen? Why did she let this happen? Why did she do any of this? And why were those goddamn birds so loud?! _

Throwing the blankets off herself roughly, Nicole stomped over to the open window and slammed it closed. A self-satisfied smirk on her face as she saw a few startled birds fly off, feathers ruffled. From her window she could see the temporary training grounds that had been set up to host their impromptu examination. The figures in the distance were small but there was no mistaking the green-jumpsuits. Lee and Guy were busy setting up what Nicole assumed was a tournament grounds for their examination. _Great, there was no way she would get the whole day to mope in bed now. _

Nicole's sleepless night had given her some perspective on her self-inflicted situation. Tenzo was the obvious choice, if she were to make one. However, most of her base physical and intellectual attraction was with Kakashi.

First and foremost she had to remind herself that the Copy-nin was her sensei in this world. There were lines that would, and had been crossed, if she were to go down that route. Lines that were frowned upon here, and in her own morality. It would be best if she just let that be. It would be best if they could erase all that was said and go back to their awkward platonic relationship from before. She cursed the day that she walked in on him in that hotel room. The day she started reacting rather than actually thinking.

She would never have acted this way in real life. _Or, rather, her old life? Had she not been thinking of this as real life?_ Nicole sighed, pushed herself away from the window and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she couldn't help by realize that she hadn't been acting like herself. She hadn't been treating her situation as real. Nicole had thought she had come to terms with the whole thing, but really she had been treating this world and the people in it as a product of some fantasy she was having. A fantasy where there were no repercussions to treating Tenzo and Kakashi the way she had been. A world where she could have her cake and eat it too. On some level she must have hurt both men. She had thought that Kakashi was just playing with her, using her the way she was probably using him and Tenzo. But the admonishment of her name during the...events... of the night before had hinted at something more? _Right?_

Shedding her clothes, that she only now realized were the same ones she had been wearing with Kakashi, she flung her flushed body into the icy grips of the cold shower. Biting back a gasp, she briefly tortured herself in the frigid water before raising the temperature to a more relaxing level.

Ultimately she knew that she should choose one of them. Or have none of them. She knew that she wanted Kakashi from the base of her being. Tenzo had been safe. He had reminded her a lot of her ex, or not really ex, whatever that situation had been in her home-world. Of course Tenzo had shown her a side to him that hinted at the not-so-safe. Really it just felt like both men were so preoccupied with sex that all reason had flown out the window. Tenzo had known what Kakashi had been doing, that he had been manipulating her. _Was this a normal game for the two to play?_ She barely knew anything about them really, knew nothing of their history in the village or together.

Nicole massaged shampoo through her hair, flushing as she remembered whose hands had been entangled there. _God, what was wrong with her?!_ She hadn't acted or focused this much on male attention since she was in high school. The whole situation made her feel like a teenager again. A soft laugh broke from her lips. Earlier she had complained about the younger ninja's pre-occupation with each others jiggly bits - was she really any better. To think that she was so obsessed with this, so overcome by this whole weird, awkward, love triangle, while living in a world and working in a profession where you could literally die in training. Where someone's will could push a lightning infused hand through your heart. To think that she was focusing more on her love life than the prospect of dying everyday was laughable.

There were far more important things going on. Nicole felt herself growing angry at the two Jonin again. They knew what was at stake for her here more so than she did herself and yet they still chose to play this game. She was just some prize to be fucked at the end of the game for them. Her future in this world was at stake._ If she didn't score well here what was she going to do? Were they being auctioned off to the other villages or just being shown off? Were they being ranked here?_ She had never even really thought to ask any of these questions. Kakashi-sensei probably knew the answers, hell he was probably supposed to tell her all the details but had been too pre-occupied with his own libido and ego to remember.

Nicole abruptly turned the water off, grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Glancing at herself in the mirror she noticed that her body had changed a lot. She hardly recognized herself. She hardly recognized the person she had become both inside and out. She knew the right decision here. She knew the mature, adult decision - the decision she had made in her own world, or at least the decision she had been about to make. Love held you back. It made simple situations muddied and complicated.

The group of refugees had an hour to prepare for the tournament. They hadn't been given much details just that they would be participating in some form of sparring tournament at noon.

Nicole had feared that things would be awkward today but so far she had been pleasantly surprised. In reality, she had gotten the opposite reaction today than what she had anticipated. Instead of judgmental stares she had been met with congratulations. There was some suspicion that she had been having an illicit affair with her sensei but she made sure to squash that when talking to representatives from the other villages. The Raikage himself had come to tell her that he was glad she was taking the Shinobi life seriously. He had told her that he expected the group to be a bunch of sniveling youngsters, to green in experience to fully comprehend the life they were submitting to.

Nicole had not known how to respond to that, as her actions, in her opinion, could not have been considered fully thought out or dedicated. She had merely smiled politely and acted gracious to his praises as the Raikage's demeanor had demanded respect.

The Kazekage, Gaara, and his two siblings had also expressed an interest in her mission from the night before. The female, Temari, had expressed a certain air of disdain for Anko's antics but had clapped her on the back with a smile while saying that the Nara boy had told her Nicole would be good for a laugh. Nicole guessed that Temari was close with Shikamaru in someway. It was the second sand-sibling, Kankouro, that irked Nicole out a bit. He had been making not-so-subtle advances on her that were put to a stop by one stern glare from the Kazekage.

All of this had happened in under an hour during the small breakfast supplied by the Inn. Nicole had thought she caught a glimpse of unruly white hair, to which her stomach had nearly coughed up its contents, but it turned out to be the chefs hat. She had come to a decision on the entire thing, a decision that would likely hurt some feelings, and she was dreading the moment that she would have to talk to either of the two men.

She had under an hour to clear her head and prepare for the tournament that was coming. If it was just a battle-royal with her fellow refugees she was sure she would win. If it was just an elimination-style tournament with the refugees she was sure she would win. However, if they had to take on some of the other Jonin in the area then she was in way above her head. Nicole wanted to think that Guy and Lee wouldn't force them to do something as dangerous as tackling any of the elite Jonin in a battle but she really wouldn't have put it past the two eccentric fighters.

First thing was first, she had to find Kakashi and Tenzo to talk with them and set things straight.

Nicole's stomach filled with dread and butterflies as she walked up the main stairs of the Inn in search of the two Jonin. She didn't actually know where either of them were staying but as she rounded the corner to her own room realized she didn't need to look hard as Tenzo was waiting patiently by her door.

He looked to be in deep contemplation and Nicole wondered if he had already knocked on her door only to find her gone for the day or was trying to get up the nerve to knock. Nicole took a deep breath and closed the distance between the two of them.

"Hey..." she said softly.

Tenzo's head shifted to look at her, a soft, apprehensive smile appearing on his lips. "About last night - "

"Wait," she cut him off. "I need to say a lot of things first. And I really don't think this is the place to say them, I'd rather have more time to say it too but I'm on a bit of a time crunch this morning."

Tenzo nodded.

"Do you want to come in then?" she asked, opening her door. Tenzo simply nodded again and followed her inside. Neither of them saw a shock of white hair in the distance of the hallway. Neither of them saw the death glare on Kakashi's face.

Nicole made a point of maintaining her distance from Tenzo. She motioned for him to take a seat but placed herself leaning against the window. She sighed and glanced back at Tenzo, noting how awkward he looked.

"Guess there is no point delaying this." She said awkwardly. "Last night I henged myself to look like that slutty waitress at the bar because I chose to undertake the task of getting Kakashi's book for Anko's mission. I chose to opt for the seduction route not just because I thought it was the most viable, or that I was testing myself, but partly because of the signals I had been getting from Kakashi this entire time and I was, for the most part, enjoying myself."

She saw Tenzo's face become stoney but was not willing to stop her monologue. "I guess I should tell you that the day I left the village for this mission Kakashi had smelt you on me and gotten aggressively possessive in the forest. He had also taken me to a sex store the day before and bought a toy, I suspect it was all a part of some teasing plan he had for me to come begging for it at one point or another... It likely all fell into the training he had set out for me too."

"Once at the Inn we were given the mission from Anko and I chose to take the books from Kakashi because it seemed to fit in with my real-life without me having to really try. I had pretty much forgotten about you and... I dunno... I've been acting like a slut I guess. The first night I tried to get the books I ended up using the toy in front of him in a sort of tit-for-tat situation. He gets to watch me I get the book. But he didn't exactly stay watchful if you catch my drift. Nothing happened beyond the toy but he did stay the night here and was a bit rough in the morning before Sakura kicked him out." Nicole's voice caught in her throat.

"We had until midnight to complete Anko's mission. I was going to just charm the book off of him at that point or use the jutsu he had taught me but then you showed up. And last night... well that was.. just the topping on the cake. I henged into that waitress and he throat fucked me as her in the alley-way. I got the book. And here we are."

Tenzo just stared, shocked, at Nicole. Speechless.

"I wanted to tell all of that to you in person. I didn't want you to get wind of it through other people." Nicole finished awkwardly.

Tenzo sighed, and cleared his throat. Opened his mouth but nothing came out. He quickly closed it again.

"I didn't just want to talk to you to tell you all of this. I don't really understand what has been going on here. You said last night that you knew what Kakashi had been doing?"

Tenzo seemed to find his voice, finally. "Yes. He had approached me the day of our first date to inform me of his intentions. He told me that if you clearly expressed sole interest in me he would back off but that you were clearly a girl more on his speed." Tenzo knew those were not the exact words used but he couldn't help but want to sabotage the masked-nin.

"Is that all you wanted with me too?" she asked quietly, not looking at him.

Tenzo stood up from his seat. "Of course not - listen - I don't know what he's been doing, and I can't say I'm happy about all of this and what's been going on here but I would like-"

"Don't. I've already made a decision Tenzo. Well sort of. This isn't really the best time for any of this. You two have been jerking me around while I'm supposed to be participating in something important here. If I'm correct the results of this examination could define my place within your society right?" She asked curtly.

Tenzo's eyes widened. "Oh, I never meant to - shit." He backed away from her and reseated himself on the edge of the bed. "You'll likely be given a ninja rank. The other villages are also keeping an eye out for any one of you they'd like to recruit. The Hokage thought it fair that we share your powers since wars started over less." Nicole nodded back at him.

"Then this is more important than whatever fucked up competition you two are in. So for now all of this is on hold, okay?" Nicole said with finality.

Tenzo sighed in relief. He wasn't completely pleased with the outcome, his chest was very tight as he thought of how his former captain had treated the young girl. Her maturity in this situation had taken him by surprise. He smiled softly at her. "Of course. I'll leave you now to prepare. I'm not allowed to give you anymore information on what Guy and Lee have planned but good-luck." He moved to the door.

"Wait- do you know where Kakashi-sensei is? I'd like to have a similar conversation with him."

"Haven't seen him since last night," Tenzo stated simply before exiting the room.

Nicole never managed to find Kakashi before she needed to head to the tournament grounds. She had been hoping to get that out of the way so the knot in her stomach could become focused on the tournament rather than a bunch of personal issues.

Guy and Lee had set up the training grounds so that there was a viewing platform set a safe distance from everything but close enough for people to still witness the events. There were balloons and streamers set about. The whole thing looked horribly like a 4 year olds birthday party. Most of the representatives from the other villages were seated up on the platform but a few were standing with Guy and Lee in a line at the center of the field. Her stomach did a flip as she saw Kakashi, looked bored as usual, standing slouched next to Guy.

Margot, Nina, Colby and Brayden were all standing in a separate line. She walked over to join them.

"Alright!" Shouted Guy, brandishing his trademark thumbs-up. "Lee and I will be hosting exam number two, or as we like to call it, the Ultimate Super Power Test of the Flowering of Youth!." Lee had said the last part in unison with his sensei. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"On this special occasion," began Lee, "We will be hosting a tournament like no other! We will be testing each of our recruits in one-on-one combat, anything goes, with 2 of our present Jonin."

Nicole's heart sunk as her nerves began to settle in. Great, just great. She chanced a glance at the rest of her group and saw similar feelings mirrored in their faces.

"Our contestants will get to choose their first opponent," Guy paused to let this sink in. Smiling at the crowd. Nicole felt a sense of relief as she scanned the line up of jonins for an easy target... or the easiest. She happily began eyeing up Ino but the rest of the crowd was actually quite formidable. "The second opponent will be chosen by the fallen Jonin, if they so happen to win."

"The contestant picking first will be the contestant who got the lowest score in the last round! So let your youth flower before us in an epic battle! The order of choosing with be Colby, Nina, Margot, Brayden and then Nicole." Guy winked at her as he finished. Nicole felt like vomiting.

Nina, Margot, Brayden and Nicole left the tournament grounds to the heightened platform where the 4 Kage's and those sitting out of the tournaments were. Nicole saw Tenzo standing with an over excited and yet slightly dejected Naruto.

"It's just not fair, Yamato! Why couldn't I be in the tournament!"

"It wouldn't be a fair fight."

"But Sakura and Kakashi-sensei get to-"

"They know restraint. The Kage are sitting out as well, Naruto."

"Why are you sitting out Tenzo?" Nicole asked as she came to a stop next to the pair.

Tenzo's shoulders slumped at her question. "I was never asked." Naruto laughed lightly next to him.

Nicole could hear some of the shinobi speculating on their abilities and who Colby would choose as his first opponent. Nicole had no idea who she would even get to choose seeing as most of the 'easy' opponents would likely have been chosen first. She glanced at the line of ninja. It reminded her of gym class when they would have to pick teams except this time you didn't want to pick the good players. Nicole recognized Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Guy, Lee, Kakashi, Anko, Genma, Neji and Hinata. That roughly gave each of the refugees at least 2 choices whose moves and fighting styles they knew fairly well. There were also the two sand ninja that had accompanied the Kazekage, a fragile looking young man with pointed teeth and a massive sword from the land of mist, a very muscly dark-skinned, blonde haired man who had repeatedly apologized to her once during breakfast from the land of lightning, and a scrappy looking brunette. If she were in Colby's shoes she would likely pick Ino as, from what she could remember, the girl specialized in reconnaissance rather than close combat.

To everyone's surprise, Colby picked Sakura. The rest of the Jonin vacated the tournament grounds and joined everyone on the viewing platform. Nicole couldn't help but think that Colby was more stupid than she had originally thought.

"Well, this is going to be over with quickly." Shikamaru drawled as leaned against the railing near Naruto.

"I dunno, Shika. Colby can likely take on forehead." Ino said cheerily.

"Not against the monstrous strength of Tsunade's apprentice." Tenzo pointed out.

Down on the field Sakura had just finished adjusting her gloves and had begun to eye up Colby from a distance. Colby, however, was casually examining the ground. Neither of them moved.

"My youthful beauties may start anytime now," shouted Guy.

"Ladies first," said a smug Colby. Nicole rolled her eyes as she watched Sakura's eye twitch in anger. Despite everything they had been exposed to in this world Colby still acted like women were automatically weaker than him because of their genders.

Less than a second later Sakura had begun her assault. Rather than jumping headfirst into the battle like Nicole anticipated, Sakura remained cautious and chose to fling various weapons at Colby from her end of the training ground. Nicole could definitely tell that she was testing him, but was not sure whether this was a part of the exam or just Sakura's cautiousness.

Colby easily dodged all the weapons, a small smile on his beach-boy features. _Ahh the cockiness of youth_, Nicole laughed as words so similar to Guy's flittered through her mind.

Seemingly fed-up with waiting for Colby to make a move, Sakura sped across the training field arm prepared to land a blow. The crowd around Nicole eagerly awaited what they were sure was going to be the ending blow but just as Sakura came within punching distance Colby moved his hand to the ground and a boulder erupted between him and Sakura. Nicole expected Sakura to stop in her tracks but instead the girl effortlessly punched the boulder and it shattered to bits, a self-righteous smile on her face. Colby didn't seemed phased and instead added to the distance between them while changing the landscape around them by pulled boulders from the earth and hurling them at the pink-haired medic-nin.

Shortly, Sakura began to just kick the boulders back at Colby rather than smash them to bits. Colby continued to create distance between them but was clearly fatigued from not only creating the boulders but from having to avoid them coming back at him. Noticing his fatigue Sakura began rushing in closer - backing the teen into a corner of the tournament grounds. Just when it looked like it was over, again, Colby surprised the crowd by stomping his foot into the ground, hard. Instead of his leg meeting hard earth it sunk as if the ground were soft. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. Colby quickly pulled himself back out of the ground and moved to the other side of the tournament grounds - giving Sakura a wide berth.

"What happened!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's interesting," Tenzo said. "Look at Sakura's feet."

Sakura was struggling to move, as if trying to pull her legs out of the ground. She seemed to be sinking further into the ground with every pull of her legs.

"Quicksand," said a low voice behind Nicole. She looked that way and saw the Kazekage staring down at the battle with interest.

Sakura twisted her body around to look at what Colby was up to while simultaneously analyzing the quicksand around her. She could barely see Colby as he had positioned himself directly behind her and the struggle to see what he was doing only aided the quicksand in pulling her down further. At this point her knees were nearly covered. Meanwhile, Colby had placed both hands on the ground and seemed to be gather a lot of chakra into his hands. As if sensing the sheer power about to come from Colby, Sakura quickly made some hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of pink flower petals. Colby's eyes shot up, wide, searching the grounds for his pink haired opponent. The ground erupted underneath him and he was met with a small fist to the face before being flung up into the air. He landed on the ground with a thud and a groan. The battle was over.

Sakura quickly ran over to Colby and began healing his clearly broken nose. The crowd on the viewing platform talked excitedly.

"Told you," Shikamaru said, a smile on his face. Ino shrugged her shoulders saucily at the lazy nin.

"Yeaaaa Sakura!" Laughed Naruto. "Colby must be in a lot of pain though, one of her punches to the face..." The kyubi-container cringed.

Nicole could hear the other villages behind her mumbling. They were mostly impressed with Colby's earth abilities, especially when considering the fact that they had not grown up knowing how to control any of these abilities. The Raikage remained skeptical on whether or not he would continue to improve.

"Alright!" shouted Guy. "A wonderful effort from our dear Colby, but he was no match for the our young Sakura here. Sadly that means he does not get to continue. We will be assigning points at the end of the tournament to continue with our grading system, but for now let us continue my youthful blossoms! Nina, who will you be choosing as your opponent today?"

Nina jumped, startled by Guy's loud voice. The poor girl looked absolutely terrified. At this point Sakura had dragged a bloody Colby off the tournament grounds and Nina had begun her walk down to take her position.

"Uhm, I... I think I'll choose..." Her eyes scanned the crowd of participating shinobi before landing on Ino. "I-Ino."

That didn't leave too many 'easy' targets left for Nicole.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hello! This tournament bit will soon be over. I don't particularly enjoy writing these parts since I don't think I am any good at it. **

**I think it's clear the bits I do enjoy writing :P **

**Anyways, enjoy! Naughty stuff to develop in the future :)** **Thank you for all the reviews and kind words! **

**As always, REVIEW! PLEASE! :D :D :D :D It encourages me.**

* * *

Nina's fight with Ino was, well, oddly impressive. Nicole knew that Ino wasn't much of a combat artist, as her specialty was subterfuge, reconnaissance and seduction, but Nina still managed to impress. Her water abilities had manifested quite powerfully and Sakura had clearly infused the girl with the ability to not only heal, but fight for her life.

Ino had wasted no time in attacking the young girl, immediately throwing a barrage of paper bombs. Nina, for the most part, managed to evade the onslaught. She was maintaining her distance from the Yamanaka girl, which only highlighted her shared weakness in taijutsu. After another flurry of bombs and kunai, Ino flung herself towards Nina, swiping at her with her weapons and aiming kicks and punches at her torso. As Nina was backed further and further into the corner many of the spectators began to make derisive comments at the weakness of women. Nicole's eye twitched.

Finally Nina was backed in the corner of the tournament ground. She had nowhere left to move, nowhere to evade to. Ino smirked haughtily as she moved in to disable the young medic. In her haste she missed the look of mischief in Nina's eyes and the subtle hand-sign. Ino easily kicked forward into the young girl's stomach, and just as easily slipped on through it. Nina's body shimmered and splashed onto the ground, seemingly shuttering in and out of focus before re-appearing some ways behind Ino. Nina deftly motioned with her hands as multiple water shuriken flew at the blonde's back.

Ino moved without even turning to see her opponent. "Nice try, but I know what you are gonna do before you do it!"

Shikamaru grumbled next to Nicole from the spectators balcony. "So cocky," he said. "She just learnt how to do that and she's acting like shes all that."

Ino quickly threw a flurry of senbon at the young girl, causing her to dance around wildly. Ino continued her onslaught until she saw the young girl shimmer into her water form again before chucking something that looked like a bath bomb at the water. The effect was instantaneous, Nina's body rematerialized and began shaking, the girls pained cries shrieking out into the sky.

Ino smiled sadly down at the girl as she walked closer to finish the fight. "Don't fight it Nina, just let the paralysis sink in. You fought a good fight-" Ino stopped in her tracks, mouth agape.

"That's my girl," shouted a proud Sakura from the stands.

Nina's body was bubbling and foaming.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked, disgusted at the foaming, mucus like substance that began to drip off the water-specialist.

"She really has quite amazing and unique abilities with water," Sakura said proudly. "We discovered that she was able to filter out any poisons or substances quite easily by pushing water quickly through her bloodstream and out her pores. It's painful, but has relatively zero risks for her. It's actually based off of the method I used to help pull Kankouro from death's door back when the Akatsuki attacked the sand."

By this time Nina had pulled herself up from the ground, staring down a shocked Ino with a small smirk. Her hands moved fast and water erupted from the ground, pinning Ino's feet in place. Ino tried to pull her feet away, tried slashing at the water with a kunai, but nothing worked. Just as she decided she would have to use her mind transfer jutsu to take over Nina's body and release herself, the young medic had finished the last of a series of hand-signs.

"It's over," Sakura stated proudly.

Ino's eyes glossed over and the girls body collapsed into the water. Evidently Sakura had taught Nina some genjutsu as well.

"Alright!" Shouted an excited Guy. "Our little water-lily has managed to defeat her first opponent. If you could please release Ino from her genjutsu and water prison so that she can pick your next opponent."

The crowd chatted excitedly as Nina went to work releasing her former opponent, a smile plastered on her face. She whispered apologies to the blonde girl all the while, proving that she truly was a compassionate girl.

"I can't believe Ino lost," Shikamaru said lazily. "She really needs to train more. There are so many holes in her fighting style -"

"What did you say," Ino said angrily from the tournament grounds. "I name Shikamaru as your next opponent, Nina. Make him get off his lazy ass and see how he deals with you."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as he walked down and switched places with Ino. It seemed they would get no break in between fights.

Nina's next fight went by rather quickly. She had clearly used up a lot of energy eliminating the paralysis toxin from her body and as such Shikamaru had a relatively easy time overtaking her with his shadows. She tried to catch him in a genjutsu but Shikamaru had learnt from Ino's mistakes and captured the young medic in a shadow paralysis. Nina tried with all her might to shift into her water form but she was out of chakra and nearly collapsed from the effort.

Sakura had jumped down immediately after the fight ended and began helping the girl back to the viewing stands. All the while exclaiming how proud she was and now all they needed to work on was chakra control so that she could be more precise so as to not waste any uselessly.

Nicole continued to cross off her list of opponents. There weren't many left that she would consider. She wanted an opponent whose moves she was familiar with but who didn't know much about her own. Lee and Guy were out because she was sure they would knock her out in a couple of seconds. She had once stumbled on them during a training session and the idea of battling one of them made her physically uncomfortable. With Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura gone there were not many choices left that she was overly familiar with.

Nicole considered all her options as Margot made her way down to the tournament grounds, swaying her hips like she had something to prove. Nicole couldn't help but roll her eyes. Margot didn't even wait to be prompted by Guy before announcing her opponent as Hinata. Which took another one of her options away. Nicole didn't know much about Hinata's fighting style, but she did know it was primarily close combat, to avoid getting touched by her delicate looking hands, and that her eyes could see nearly around her whole body and for miles at a time.

Naruto laughed from beside her, "You go, Hinata!"

The fight was over in less than 5 minutes.

Margot was showy to say the least. Fire erupted all over the tournament grounds - the girl really seemed to lack any kind of control. She tried with all her might to aim her flames at the Hyuuga heiress but she just wasn't up to par.

All Hinata had to do was casually avoid getting burnt, which wasn't hard considering she could basically see the entire arena at once, move into close range, and tap the girl lightly on all of her limbs to completely disable her chakra network.

Nicole was embarrassed for her.

To his credit, Guy happily pushed through to bringing Brayden down for the next tournament. Not giving the spectators much time to dissect Margot's lack of ability.

"And who will your opponent be?" Guy asked loudly. Nicole wondered if part of Brayden's hearing was gone because the older man was practically shouting in his ear.

A few moments passed in which Brayden stared at the crowd thoughtfully. There weren't many choices left. Most were shinobi from other villages which meant that they knew nothing of their skills and abilities. The remaining Konoha options were the top ranking in their areas of expertise, for the most part. Nicole assumed that Brayden would choose Gemna or Anko but then he risked either of them choosing Kakashi as the follow-up. There was also the option of Neji but considering that the Hyuuga princess knocked out Margot in a few seconds it was unlikely that either Nicole or Brayden would choose the Hyuuga, as his reputation suggested he was the best currently alive in the clan.

"My opponent will be Lee," Brayden said calmly.

Nicole's jaw dropped. Never in her right mind would she choose to battle Lee or Guy. And you just knew that if Lee lost he would choose guy to take on his opponent afterwards.

"What the hell is he thinking," Nicole nearly whispered. Naruto laughed beside her.

"He's been getting special training from me, Nicole-chan!" The Kyubi container gave her a thumbs up. "He will surprise everyone here, ya know!"

Nicole had her doubts.

Lee wasted no time in jumping down and sprinting to the tournament grounds. Once in position opposite Brayden, he began to do stretching and shouting about how he was going to make his Sensei proud.

The moment Guy was off the field the match had begun. Just as Lee was about to launch a full out assault on Brayden something changed around them. The wind began to pick up, plants and trees nearly bending over all in the direction of Lee. Lee managed to push through and close the distance between him and Brayden but as he jumped in to land one of his signature kicks he was blown off course by a particularly powerful gust. Looking closely Nicole noticed barely perceptible movements coming from Brayden's hands.

Lee laughed excitedly and ran around the wind-user trying to out run the mighty gusts. Lee's speed was god-like. He managed to kick Brayden across the field but instead of landing roughly in a heap Brayden got swept up in the wind and managed to hover slightly above the ground. Lee ran and jumped up to land another kick as Brayden's hands moved through signs.

"Tempest Blade," Brayden all but yelled as the wind seemed to materialize in front of him. Forcing Lee back to the ground as well as cutting up his clothes, skin, and parts of the ground. Brayden swiftly followed Lee to the ground as his hands moved through another series of signs.

"Wind Gravitation!"

Lee tried to pull himself up from the ground but a huge concentrated gust pushed down at him from directly above, seemingly coming from nowhere. Lee, try with all his might, could barely move a finger from the weight of the wind. He began screaming in pain as his body was squashed from above. Brayden wasn't letting up, clearly aware that even the slightest opening would allow Lee to land a deadly move.

When it became obvious that Brayden could hold Lee down for a while, Guy jumped into the arena and declared Brayden the winner. Everyone watching was stunned.

"I told you all!" Shouted Naruto happily. "He's pretty amazing at manipulating the wind around him, not much of a close range fighter though."

"Guy-Sensei, I'm so sorry!" cried a devastated Lee. "I will find the strongest storms with the strongest winds to train my body!"

"Yes yes Lee, the wind can be a terribly frightening foe," Guy said thoughtfully, eyes studying Brayden. "Who will be his next opponent, Lee?"

"Only you, sensei!" Lee's words were muffled in his tears. "I think only you could beat such a foe." He collapsed against Guy's feet, as he still hadn't pulled himself up from the ground, crying.

With the last opponent for Brayden chosen, Nicole's mind began racing through all her options. She barely registered as Lee left the tournament grounds and Brayden began battling Konoha's top taijustu specialist.

Brayden's strategy appeared to be very similar to his fight with Lee - don't let him get close. This time managed to summon forth a series of twisters to circulate around him - pushing Guy back every time he got close.

Nicole knew that Genma was a bad choice for her next fight. She had no doubt that she could probably take him - maybe. He knew her moves and what she was capable of nearly as well as Kakashi because of all the missions they had been on - he also knew where her weaknesses were. There was no doubt in her mind that Genma would choose Kakashi as her opponent if she did manage to win and that was not going to end well. She would never win against Kakashi - that she was sure of. Anko was the next choice she was considering but she would undoubtedly decide to torture her with Kakashi as well pending on the circumstances of her win. She had also heard that Anko specialized in poisons and snakes and she really didn't want to try to battle that. Seeing as Anko had also been in charge of part of the exam she was likely aware of some of her abilities.

It was likely best to choose someone who knew very little about her, regardless of the fact that she knew next to nothing about her opponent. As she scanned the rest of her options she failed to see the culmination of the battle. She was drawn back into the moment by a very large crash, followed by the gasp of the crowd. Guy, naturally, had beaten poor Brayden to a pulp. Nina rushed down to the young man's side and began healing his wounds.

Nicole's heart beat deeply in her chest. She didn't know who to pick. She didn't have any easy choices. She was fucked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Sorry for being MIA. I got caught up in that other story I'm tackling and work. This is just a short little update. I'm trying to work through the tournament scenes as quickly as I can without it being too rushed. I want to get back to smut :D **

* * *

Nicole's ears barely registered the sounds of excited chatter as she made her way down to the tournament grounds. Her time was up, but the choices were far from optimal. As she came to a stop next to Guy she watched Brayden's unconscious form carried back towards the Inn by Sakura and Nina. Her heart thumped in her chest. Anxiety bubbled in the base of her stomach. She took a deep breath as she realized she had been finding it hard to breath.

"Alright!" Nicole jumped slighty as Guy's voiced boomed across the field. "That was quite the show! Brayden has certainly embraced his inner youth!" He flashed his trademark smile.

Nicole's tried to calmly scan the audience, feigning confidence. She scanned the choices from the other hidden villages. The pointed-teeth guy with the massive sword was clearly out. Avoiding that big of a weapon would likely exhaust her and leave her in too much of a weakened state to take on the 2nd opponent, if she won. That was Brayden's mistake with Lee. The muscly-tanned fellow from lightning was out too. Just because of the size of him verses the size of herself.

It would make sense to choose one of the remaining women as her opponent, particularly a younger one who might lack battle experience in comparison to Anko. However, if she used up all her energy fighting a girl and then was faced with a male afterwards, she might not stand a chance. Nicole scanned the two sand-ninja standing near the Kazekage. The male, dressed in a baggy black onesie, Kankuro was his name if she remembered right, noticed her stare and blew her a kiss. Nicole quirked an eyebrow_. That could be useful._

Chances are he would pick his ally to fight her afterwards anyways, which would give her a chance to fight someone on the same level of strength as her. She knew the blonde's name was Temari as she was apparently quite close with Shikamaru and most of the ninja liked to tease the pair about it. From the looks of her she didn't specialize in brute strength which would definitely bode well for a second fight.

"And who, my pretty lady, is going to be your first opponent?" She felt Guy's arm slide around her shoulders and suppressed a shudder.

Raising her hand, and trying to calm her nerves, Nicole pointed at Kankuro. "The male sand-shinobi." Everyone on the platform turned to look at Kankuro in mild shock.

"What- why would you choose him?" Naruto yelled. Nicole just shrugged.

A smiling Kankuro headed down towards the tournament grounds, "I'm assuming because of sexual magnetism," he said.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Well this will be interesting!" Guy shouted happily.

Nicole briefly stole a glance up to the viewing platform again. Her eyes met with Kakashi's who quirked his eyebrow at her in confusion. Nicole chose not to acknowledge him and took her position opposite her opponent.

Guy quickly left the tournament grounds and motioned for them to start. Nicole chose just to watch Kankuro in an attempt to evaluate his fighting style. She watched as he shifted something off his back - something massive and wrapped in bandages. She really hoped this wasn't a mistake and that that wasn't some massive weapon.

"Don't look so scared, beautiful." Kankuro hummed, a cheesy smile on his face. "I'll put you out real quick and then you and I can -" he was cut off as Nicole threw 2 kunai at him and he was forced to move. Chuckling he whipped his arms up and the bandages quickly fell away from what he was carrying.

Nicole's mouth opened in shock.

"We do like them feisty, don't we Crow?" His fingers moved slightly and the wooden contraption launched itself at her. Nicole evaded it on pure reflex, surprising herself. The puppet followed her and began to spew out black gas. Her eyes darted around the field trying to find a place safe from the smoke.

"No sense in running," laughed the puppet master. Nicole glared at him when she realized that he had left himself completely open. The puppet ran at her again but she jumped back and made a dash for Kankuro.

He quickly blocked her attack, and laughed again. "Think your the first to try that." She smiled and grabbed his other arm, pulling him closely to her. His eyes widened slightly.

"No, but likely the first to do this." She forced a burst of electric chakra through her arms and into Kankuro's. His eyes widened further as his body began convulsing. She quickly brought up a foot aimed at his chest with additional electric energy and sent the puppet wielder flying backwards. Nicole quickly scanned behind her to make check for the puppet and saw it collapsed in a heap a few feet away.

She heard Kankuro groan and whipped her head around. He was pulling himself up, slowly from the ground. "What the fuck was that?" She knew she couldn't let him regain control of the puppet but didn't have enough time to get to him as he was too far away. She turned around and headed towards the puppet, aiming to take it out completely and leave him without a weapon. Not even a foot from reaching her destination her body stopped moving. _What the hell? _

Nicole's eyes searched around her frantically. Had the puppet got her with that gas? She couldn't see or smell anything unusual. The puppet was still lying in a heap on the ground. She tried to move again but instead of her body doing what she wanted it moved around to face Kankuro again.

His clothing was ripped at his arms where he had been in contact with her. There were burns all over him and a small amount of blood dripping from his nose. He was staring at her in a mixture of amusement and anger.

"So the key is to not get close to you eh?" He laughed and moved his fingers minutely. Her legs moved on their own accord and she was now on her knees. Her arms began to move up to her own chest, and heat rose to her cheeks. "Too bad for you I specialize in long ranged?"

He walked a little closer to her but continued to maintain his distance. Her hands were now blatantly stroking her breasts. "What the fuck are you doing?" She ground out between clenched teeth.

"I do love an immobilized woman," he chuckled and moved his fingers again. Nicole's body moved forward of its own accord. Now on all fours she was forced to move around and stick her ass in the air. "See, I'm a puppet master. Not sure if they educated you in what that means, but I'll tell you now. It means I can control whatever my chakra strings touch." He said happily.

Nicole stared down at her hands on the ground and noticed minute glowing threads emanating from her hand and fingers. Her mind thought back to her training from the day before. Maybe the same principles could be applied here. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the chakra strings with her own chakra. She vaguely felt her body moving around in more lewd positions and heard Kankuro laughing.

As her chakra connected with his chakra strings she knew she had the match in the bag. Concentrating, she collected a large ball of electric energy in her center, biding her time till she knew it was just the right amount - as in wouldn't kill him but he definitely wasn't going to get back up. Using as much force as possible she pushed her chakra through all the connected chakra strings and waited.

Sure enough her body was soon able to move and Kankuro was lying, unconscious, in a smoking pile a few feet away from her.

"Kankuro?!" Yelled Temari from the stands as she rushed down to the tournament grounds. She was shortly followed by Sakura, who must have come back from the Inn somewhere in the middle of her fight. Nicole gingerly picked herself up off the ground, rearranging her clothes which Kankuro had begun to take off, and stared defiantly at the scene in front of her. Temari eyed her angrily.

"Is he dead?!' Temari said worriedly.

Sakura was kneeling down next to him, hands glowing green with medical chakra. "No. He'll be sore though. She hit me with some of her electricity yesterday and my muscles still ache."

"What a wonderful round!" Guy yelled. "We have another winner in our midst. Can you rouse the poor Kankuro so that he can pick her next opponent?"

"I'll be her next opponent," Temari said angrily, pulling her fan off her back. Nicole felt her mouth twitch as she suppressed a smile, hoping things had gone according to her plan.

"No-o." A soft voice said. They all looked down to see Kankuro pulling himself up by grabbing onto Sakura.

"Get your hand off my ass, pervert," Sakura said angrily, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow, you can't hit an injured man!" he whined.

Temari scoffed at her brother. "What do you mean no?"

Kankuro gave her a painful smile before glancing over at Nicole again. "I have a different kind of torture in mind. I name the Copy-nin as her next opponent. He was your former teacher right? No chance you can win against him."

Nicole's heart fell. _Fuck. _


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY! Been forever. Going to update the other story soon and I have another one to start in the works! **

**:D **

**Review! Please! Favourite! All that stuff!**

* * *

"I choose the copy-nin as her next opponent."

Anxiety flooded her system as Nicole chanced a glance towards the man who had been teaching her all these months. The man who had become a dear friend. The man who had been confusing her, teasing her relentlessly. The man who she had tasted the night before. Her face flushed.

Kakashi was staring at her with a blank expression on his face as he slowly began his lazy decent to the combat field. Nicole vaguely heard the crowd chatter in excitement. She could hear Naruto exclaiming how she would never win. She had to agree with him.

Her heart hammered in her chest as Kakashi reached the ground. Temari and Sakura helped Kankuro back up on the bleachers as Kakashi took his place opposite her. His one visible eye empty of all emotion.

She hadn't had a chance to talk to him about what happened last night. She nervously scanned his face for any sign, smiling at him apprehensively. His eyebrow quirked but his stare remained cold. _Why is he so mad?_

"ALRIGHT! This is our last battle today - and what an exciting one! Our beautiful spark flower versus my super cool rival!" Gai shouted in ignorance of the rising tension between the two in front of him. Nicole heard an almost imperceptible sigh from Kakashi and tried to meet his gaze again. Wanting some sort of reassurance - to express all her thoughts through a look - but he seemed to be looking anywhere but at her.

"You may start as soon as I am off the field!" Gai shouted again, as he quickly leapt up to the stands. Neither Nicole or Kakashi moved.

Kakashi remained true to his lazy reputation as his hands remained in his pockets and he watched her idly. Nicole desperately wanted to say something to him but didn't want to distract herself. One look from his hidden eye and this whole thing would be over. This wasn't about him and her - this was about her place here. If she wanted a place here. This was supposed to be important - should be important - would be important to someone born here and raised to be a shinobi.

She continued to watch him anxiously - stuck between wanting to shout out her apologies and bang him over the head for treating her the way he had been. The sad part was she could barely manage to be angry with him when she could see him standing near her. She was beginning to suspect the her nerves and butterflies were not from the battle she was in but rather the fact that the Copy-nin was within 10 feet of her. It was painfully obvious to her now that she really had no interest in Tenzo.

"Oh my GOD! Would one of you MOVE ALREADY!" Naruto's voice drew her attention towards the stands - her first mistake.

"Shinobi lesson number one - Taijutsu," Kakashi said as his leg connected with her torso and sent her toppling over. She barely had time to move out of the way as he continued his assault. His foot connected with the ground as she rolled away from him.

"Try to keep up," he said sarcastically as he jumped at her again.

This time she was ready for him. As his leg came down to connect with her again she roughly grabbed it, diverting his strength and pulled him to the ground with her. She half expected him to burst into smoke as his clone dissipated or turn into a log via a substitution jutsu but he didn't. Instead he wrestled with her on the ground - the two appearing to fight like school children. Sakura and Naruto shared a confused look in the stands.

"What are you doing!?" Nicole said roughly as Kakashi dug his knee into her side and bent one of her arms behind her.

"What am I doing?" She could hear the venom in his voice. "What are you doing bringing Tenzo into your room so early in the morning, hmm?" He was whispering in her ear now, pushing her head into the ground. "I knew you were tempting him but I didn't think you had turned into such a little whore."

His words stung and she felt tears pool in her eyes. She didn't have any energy left for this. All this misunderstanding. The games. "I know... I'm so sorry." She could feel a tear slide down her cheek and hoped that no one could see her face in the dirt. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but his body was flush with hers - legs tangled together - one arm pinned beneath her the other held tightly between Kakashi's chest and her back.

"You're sorry...?" He said, a tint of confusion in his voice.

"I was just telling him that it was over. I wasn't going to continue it all. Not after everything that's happened. I'm supposed to be focusing on this fight right here and now. I'm supposed to be showing off myself - trying to get a good grade or whatever. But even now all I can think about is you and how close you are to me - even though we are wrestling my hearts still pounding and it's not from the fight." She whispered into the ground - half hoping that he didn't hear her. Not believing that she basically confessed to him in the middle of a tournament, in the middle of a battle, in front of all the other villages representatives.

Roughly Kakashi turned her around - maintaining his position above her while pinning her to the ground again. "What?" His one visible eye scanned her face - noting the fresh tears and the small blush that was forming. She had stopped all pretense of struggling now and just stared off to the side.

Kakashi's hold on her weakened as his brain stopped and his body made a decision. Later he wouldn't be able to tell anyone the exact moment that she won him over - the exact moment when his mask had come down and their lips had crashed together. All he knew was her tears were wet, she smelled amazing and she had all but admitted that she only cared for him. That's all that mattered to him.

"Are they..oh my god - what in Kami... Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's voiced yelled down from the stands but the pair on the ground couldn't hear her over the frantic sounds of their make-out session. Naruto started laughing awkwardly. Genma groaned and buried his face in his hand mumbling "idiots."

The Raikage shouted "What is this!" at Anko and Gai. Anko just started laughing hysterically.

All of this went unnoticed by Nicole and Kakashi. Her hands were embedded in his hair, the shadows of her arms unknowingly hiding the exposed portion of the Copy-nin's maskless face. Their lips were meeting feverishly as their bodies continued to roll around together in the dirt.

"Why couldn't my match with her have ended that way - OW!" Kankuro rubbed his head. "Injured here!"

"Shut-up." Temari said angrily as she refused to look down at the battle ground. "Can someone end this please!?"

Gai laughed awkwardly - flashing the crowd a bright smile. "It seems that their youth has overcome them. In this case, uh -" The rookie nine snickered as Gai's uncharacteristic speechlessness. "It is a tie!" He hopped down lightly and made his way over to the seemingly oblivious couple.

At this point Kakashi's hands had begun to wander and Sakura lost it. She jumped down to the ground and bulldozed her way past Gai. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Kakashi and Nicole Froze. His eyes scanned up to the pink haired girl approaching and he finally remembered where they were and what they were supposed to be doing.

"Oh my god," Nicole laughed into his lips. He couldn't help his smile either. _This is awkward._ Rather than disentangle himself from Nicole, Kakashi chose to teleport them to a more private location. The pair vanished in a cloud of smoke. Tenzo stared down at where they had been, expressionless until Sakura turned around and made eye contact with him. She flashed him a sad knowing smile - he simply nodded. The rest of the group began to disperse, the other villages mumbled about propriety and what a let-down the last battle had been.

Ino was yammering on about how she knew there was something going on between Kakashi and Nicole the whole time. The rest of the rookie nine, as well as Margot and Colby, just made a few jokes and returned to the inn for the day.

* * *

Kakashi had not managed to teleport them far as his attention was on other things. The pair reappeared in the forest just outside of the battlegrounds line of site in a small clearing. Nicole's legs were wrapped around Kakashi's waist, his body still above hers, their heads not even an inch apart.

"That's not how I expected that to go," Nicole said softly with a hint of a smile on her lips. Her breath fanned Kakashi's lips.

"Yea.." Kakashi continued to start down at her, making mental notes on where all the freckles were on her face that he had never noticed before. "He was only in your room so that you could tell him it was done? So that you could tell him you wanted me instead?" He hoped that didn't sound as teenage girly and insecure as it sounded.

"I said I wanted to pause this whole thing between the three of us. It was easy to say to him. Easy to walk away."

Kakashi felt the possessiveness that had been rising within him ever since he saw Tenzo and Nicole on the hotel room bed together rear its head again. He bent down and bit softly into her neck. "Am I easy to walk away from," he said through his teeth as he increased the pressure on her neck.

Nicole gasp lightly and arched her neck to allow him more access. Kakashi chuckled lightly into her skin. "Well?"

Nicole's face flushed. She wished he would just get on with it yet he was still teasing her. "Well what?" she whispered.

"Did you pick me then?" Kakashi groaned inwardly. _What was wrong with him - why was he asking this_.

Nicole's smile stretched across her face as she snorted with laughter. His body lay flushed with hers. Her legs were stretched around his waist. All Nicole could smell was him. She could feel his hardness through his pants. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't like to share," he bit into her neck again - making sure to leave a mark.

"Me either- mmph" Nicole barely got the words out before his tongue was jammed into her mouth.

His hands were everywhere now - no longer under the pretense of holding back, no longer playing his game with waiting for her to come to him, no longer needing to compete with Tenzo. Things had changed. He quickly began removing her clothes and felt her ripping of his vest and shirt as well. He had imagined this happening slower, more teasing, making her beg for it. But he couldn't wait. There was too much pent up frustration. He needed to claim her fast. He didn't care about anything else. Not after last night. Had he known it was her in the alleyway things would have been a lot different.

"Why did you do it?" he surprised himself again by asking more questions.

"Wha-t? Do what?" Nicole replied back hazily.

"Last night... in the alley" he ground his hips against hers. He had managed to shed her clothing down to just her panties. He remained only in his jonin pants.

Nicole laughed again - music to his ears. "Honestly... I just wanted to. I hated seeing her talking to you. Flirting with you. I don't know. I could have gotten your book any other way. It just seemed to fit with what was going on and gave me an excuse." She ground her body against his causing him to groan and buck his hips against her. "I liked it."

He smiled goofily down at her as his hands pulled off her panties. He backed off slightly to take in the site of her one hand idly tracing the light blue, circular seal on the right side of her stomach. His chakra sparked along the outside of the seal sending a pleasant tingle down his hand. Nicole's legs snaked up behind him as she tried to push his pants down with her feet, subtly trying to cover her chest from view - her face blushing from the attention. Kakashi leaned back down - gripping her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head. His other hand snaked down her body - gripping each breast in turn before pulling himself free and rubbing himself against her. His knees pushed her legs further apart as he ground his hard length against her wetness - teasing her.

Nicole tried to push herself towards him but his grip on her wrists tightened and his legs pinned her in place. She squirmed when she felt his head push in a tiny bit - her body unused to the invasion after so many months of forced celibacy. Kakashi buried his head in her neck, "Kami - you are so tight," he whispered as he pushed into her fully. He was rewarded with a tight squeeze. "Fuck, do that again." Nicole groaned as she tightened her muscles around him.

Kakashi quickly built up a pace - pulling in and out of her, Nicole's soft moans in his ear driving him on. His let go of her wrists while pulling her body towards his - grinding into her harder. No girl had ever felt so good to him. His mouth met hers in messy, passionate kiss. Nicole's hands snaked around his head, down his back, across his chest. Kakashi lowered a hand between where their bodies connected and pinched her pearl between his fingers. She clenched around him roughly, gasping for air, nails scratching into his back.

Kakashi groaned as her tightness engulfed him. He began rubbing her to the same rhythm as his grinding hips. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

"You. Are. Mine." He said in between thrusts. "Say it."

She opened her mouth but all that came out was a groaned, "Ka-ka-shi."

"Say it," he said pounding into her harder.

"I'm - fuck," her eyes shut tight as her body started to shudder.

"Say it!"

"I'm - coming -," he felt her walls go into spasm between him. The pleasure almost unbearable. His own release only seconds away.

"Mine." He gripped her hand in his.

"Yours." She moaned as she felt his seed release inside of her. "Wait- no..."

"Hn?" He said lazily as his form collapsed on her.

"Unprotected?" Nicole made a gesture downwards.

"What?" Kakashi looked down to where her hand had motioned. "You don't have a seal?" She could hear the slight panic in his voice.

"A what?"

"Kunoichi get their wombs sealed which usually covers for unexpected encounters."

"Oh..."

"Should be fine," he said, rolling over and pulling her against him. "Sakura can probably seal it and stop anything early."

Nicole hummed into his shoulder. "That's convenient... should I be concerned with the results of the battle?"

"No. You did better than most of the others. Plus I don't want any of the other villages trying to buy you away."

Nicole turned to look at his exposed face. "Is that a possibility?"

Kakashi bent up to peck her on the lips. "No," he said and pulled her back down into the soft grass. In reality it was very much a possibility. If the other villages wanted her they would do everything in their power to tempt her into coming. Konoha would have no right to refuse them as none of the refugees really belonged to them to begin with. However, he did doubt whether any of the villages would try to separate her from him now. Not after that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the upload error. No idea how that happened. Should be fixed. **

**I am trying to update An Unexpected Encounter as we speak as well as start a new series. **

**As always review! And beware the lemon on this one :D**

* * *

Following the tournament, Nicole and Kakashi were in a daze. The pair had lazily pulled themselves off each other in the forest before heading back towards the Inn. Nicole knew she should care about what the others might think or say to her now but she really didn't. She was tired of trying to deny her feelings for this man, tired of trying to make the correct decision. Maybe the correct decision was just the one that she wanted to make.

The pair walked closely together but neither made a move to touch or hold the others hand. However, there was no awkward tension just contentment. Nicole studied Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. He had reacted very differently than how she would have thought. Thinking about how possessive he had been caused butterflies to rumble in her chest and stomach. A small smile curved on her lips as she saw him glance briefly at her. Nicole hoped that everything would be less confusing now.

"You should go find Sakura," Kakashi said as they began their ascent up the staircase.

Nicole blushed lightly. "Ah yeah, okay."

"I'll go get your stuff while you find her." Kakashi began walking away from her down the hallway to her own room.

"Wait, what...why?"

Kakashi turned slightly back to her, a mischievous look in his eye. "You won't be needing your own room anymore."

Nicole's mouth fell open, speechless. Kakashi chuckled lightly and waved. "Room number 517."

Nicole walked the halls nervously, trying to find Sakura's room. It didn't help she didn't know what floor the girl was staying on. She passed a few familiar faces in the hallway but tried to keep contact to a minimum. Finally she saw Hinata walking down the hallway, accompanied by her ever present fiance. Nicole knew that one of the pair would likely know where Sakura was but didn't appreciate the lewd look that Naruto was currently giving her.

"Nicole!" Naruto said, closing the distance between them. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI?"

Nicole tried to stop her face from blushing but it was impossible. She didn't know how to answer his question either. It was pretty obvious what had happened.

"Naruto-kun, I think that was pretty obvious," Hinata's soft spoken voice was a stark contrast to the rambunctious, orange clad shinobi.

"Well... anyway, do either of you know where Sakura is?" Nicole did not want to talk about this with either of them right now.

"She is treating patients at the make-shift medical center she set up on the ground floor," Naruto replied. "But seriously," he grabbed both of Nicole's hands to prevent her from running away, "What are your intentions with Kakashi-sensei?"

Nicole felt her face grow hot.

"Naruto!" Hinata laughed. Naruto continued to stare meaningfully at Nicole.

"W-what do you mean?" Nicole tried to avert her gaze from seemingly endless blue eyes.

"He's had a hard life, ya know? I've never seen him take interest in anyone the way he has you," Naruto pulled away from her and looked back at Hinata. "I always thought he must be very lonely but he pushes everyone away, even Sakura, Teme and me!"

Nicole mouthed the word Teme and quirked an eye at Hinata. Hinata just shook her head in reply.

"Well... I don't know, Naruto. I don't have an answer for anything." She said quietly. She pulled herself away from the pair and began walking down the stairs again. "I really do need to find Sakura though."

"Try not to hurt him!" Naruto yelled after her. Nicole couldn't help but think that it was far more likely that Kakashi would end up hurting her in the end.

At the bottom of the stairs she saw a small, temporary, sign posted on the wall outside a door indicating that a medical center had been set up there. She walked in and immediately saw Sakura furiously writing away at the desk in the corner. Luckily she was alone. Nicole walked in, trying to make her footsteps loud so that she wouldn't have to awkwardly grab the pink haired medic-nin's attention.

Abruptly, Sakura turned around, "Oh! Nicole..."Sakura's face became a cheerful mask. "How did the remainder of your match with Kakashi go?"

Nicole groaned in response.

"That embarrassing, huh?"

Nicole remained silent.

"Fine! But you know how inappropriate that was! It'll be a wonder that you both aren't punished for acting like children." Sakura said. Nicole had expected her voice to be scolding but the young girl seemed to be barely containing her laughter.

"It's not like that was planned. I had actually wanted the pair of them to piss off until this whole test was over with." Nicole took a seat in an empty chair by the window.

"Then what happened on the field? One minute he was kicking you and then he had you pinned underneath him..."

"I don't know," Nicole laughed, "it just happened."

"Hmmm," Sakura continued to stare at Nicole.

"I did come here for a reason though... sort of related." Nicole continued awkwardly.

"Oh!" Sakura got up from her position and approached the girl, green chakra already scanning for injury. "Did you get hurt during the fights?"

Nicole shrugged her off politely. "Ah no... Kakashi told me to, uh, come see you to get a seal put in place... and yea."

Sakura stared down at her. "OH." She motioned towards one of the hospital beds. "Just lay down it'll just take a minute." Sakura then moved to her desk and pulled out a bottle of black ink as Nicole lay herself down on the bed.

"Lift your shirt a bit for me please. It's going to be cold." Sakura said as she began to draw a small seal on her lower stomach. The process was over in seconds. "You'll want to shower to get the ink off."

"Ok." Nicole wished they had procedures like this from her home world. Birth control had never been easier.

"Don't hurt him, okay?" Sakura said softly.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Nicole laughed.

Sakura watched her for a minute, a soft smile on her lips. "He lost literally everyone who was every precious to him at a very young age. Or so Tsunade told me. He once told Sasuke that everyone he had ever loved was dead."

"Oh... uh.. whose Sasuke?" Nicole didn't miss the sad tint to Sakura's eyes at the name.

"Mine and Naruto's third teammate - under Kakashi. He's... well he's not in the village too frequently anymore."

"I don't think I will be the one to hurt Kakashi, so you guys don't need to worry about it." Nicole finished offhandedly as she approached the door.

"How do you know that? He's never chased a woman so publicly before."

Nicole glanced back at her. "He's a guy. It's like relationship chicken with them and they typically always run first. If not, then there is no excitement anymore and it just ends. Love just falls away."

Sakura stared at the girl, slack jawed, as she walked out of the room.

Nicole didn't like how they all kept asking the same question. As if she would be the one to hurt him. As she thought this her mind drifted to his words in the forest, blushing. He had told her that she was his. But he had been caught up in the moment hadn't he? As she reached the fifth floor her heart started thumping as her nerves began to settle in. _Why had he wanted her to share his room._ _It was just sex, wasn't it? Was it something else?_

She approached the door with the number 517 and knocked. A few moments later and a shirtless, wet, Kakashi answered the door. Jonin track pants hung loosely at his hips. He looked down at her smugly as he saw the blush spread across her cheeks. Nicole tried to huff at him in irritation but the sound came out more like a helpless dog and she quickly walked into the room while avoiding eye contact.

The room was larger than her own - Nicole suspected because of Kakashi's rank. Her pack was settled nicely against the wall on one side of the bed. There was a balcony that overlooked the forest that they had been in earlier.

"Did you get it all taken care of?" Kakashi asked from the bathroom.

"Yes," she replied as she opened her backpack and began to pull out her belongings. However, she found herself sprawled out on the bed as Kakashi loomed over her, a devilish smile on his lips.

"Good," he placed feather-light kisses on her jaw and neck. "We have a couple hours before the formal dinner tonight." He began pulling off her clothes and chuckled at the ink on her stomach.

"What do you mean a couple hours?"

Rather than reply Kakashis tuck his tongue in her mouth. His hands ghosted down her body to remove her bottoms. Kakashi began kissing down her torso paying extra attention to each nipple. Before his hand rested between her legs.

"Hey-wa-oh," he hadn't given her a chance to object as his tongue began to her explore her. Nicole's legs tightened around his shoulders as her body began to shake and a moan left her lips. Kakashi chuckled into her which caused her to shudder. Nicole hadn't realized her eyes were closed until she felt an additional set of hands on her breasts. She opened her eyes, startled, only to find a second Kakashi grinning down at her.

"Do you know which one the clone is?" He chuckled, pulling her into a different position. The Kakashi between her legs maintained his pace but the new Kakashi had positioned himself in front of her mouth, prodding her lips with his erection. She happily accommodated him, sliding her tongue around his tip. She smiled as she watched his eyes close and his lips release a low hiss. His hands gripped her hair as he pushed himself further into her mouth, noticeably gentler than the last time they had been in this position.

"Fuck the things I'm going to do to you," one of the Kakashi's said as the other punctuated his words with thrusts of his finger and flicks of his tongue. The Kakashi above her had begun to play with her closest breast while she continued to lick up and down his shaft. She noticed that the more pressure she put on the head the louder he would grunt, followed up a not so gentle push into the back of her throat. She tried to do it one more time, this time sucking and swirling with her tongue, but was abruptly pulled off and shifted around. Nicole was now on her knees before the Kakashi's switched places. A new cock was in her mouth while the other Kakashi took up position behind her. However, he didn't touch her. She tried to twist her head around to see what he was doing but the Kakashi in her mouth just laughed and held her head in place while pushing himself into her further.

She expected the Kakashi behind her to thrust into her roughly, but that is not what happened. Nicole felt his hands on her ass as he pulled her cheeks apart. A blush settled across her body and she tried to pull away but both Kakashi's held her still. He placed light kisses on the globes of her ass, getting closer and closer to a part of her that no one else had ever touched. She tried to say something but all that came out was a jumbled sound.

"Shhh," The Kakashi in her mouth softly stroked her hair, watching her with amusement as the Kakashi behind softly inserted his wet tongue inside her ass. She tried to yell but all that came out was a groan. She had never had anything like this done to her. Sure she had been curious, but no one had ever taken the initiative. A part of her was embarrassed to think that she didn't at least shower before hand, but his tongue was swirling inside and she had never felt anything so weird and wonderful at the same time.

"You're a virgin here, aren't you?" The Kakashi from behind said as he pulled away. His voice sounded like a kid in a candy store. She felt his fingers enter her moist core briefly before sliding up to her ass. Again, she tried to pull away but they both held her in place. One finger began to slowly ease in and out of her. She felt herself liking it as his finger continued to stretch her. She could hear him laughing at her. The Kakashi in her mouth had begun a slow thrusting pace in her mouth that matched the rhythm of Kakashi's finger.

Eventually his finger left and his presence behind her vanished. He was soon back and she nearly jumped off the bed at the feeling of cold liquid dripping down her backside. Anxiety began to course its way through her. _Was he really going to do that now? He hadn't even run it by her? _The Kakashi in her mouth pulled out to place kisses on her mouth just as 2 fingers penetrated her, gently stretching her. Despite how nervous and anxious and painful it was she felt the slow burning coils of arousal continue to build. Her pussy ached, her clitoris ached, her nipples ached.

"You'll like it. And if you don't you can be mad at me later."

"That doesn't help." She tried to laugh into the sheets but the Kakashi in front of her pulled her head up again to distract her with kisses. She began to pant and moan into his lips when the Kakashi behind her pulled his fingers out again. She knew what was coming but still couldn't have prepared herself for it. She felt the pressure and the pain as the Kakashi behind her began to push himself into her ass. She didn't know how he did this to her. Somehow she had ended up letting him go ahead. She could have shocked him off of her. She could have gotten away if she had really wanted to. But a part of the fun was letting him take what he wanted. A part of the turn on was how he was so powerful and used her the way he wanted to. She cried out as his cock pushed fully into her ass. He groaned loudly behind her, hands massaged her cheeks.

"So fucking tight." He pulled out slightly and she hissed as it burned. She felt more lube drip down her as he pushed into her again.

"Oh my god," she whispered. The Kakashi in front had pulled her head up again and pushed himself into her mouth. Matching the pace of the Kakashi in her ass. She felt her body clenching around Kakashi's dick. Felt her pussy clenching around nothing. Her body was becoming hotter and hotter. The pain now long gone. The Kakashi in her mouth had begun to thrust with reckless abandon. The one behind's thrusts were still powerful and steady but she could feel how he was beginning to lose control with each thrust. His hand snaked down to her clitoris causing her body to clench roughly around him, both of them groaning loudly in response. He sped up, pushing into her harder, small grunts escaping his lips.

Her body began to tighten up like a coil, legs and toes clenched, hands fisted into the sheets. She came hard and abruptly causing the Kakashi behind her to cry out and speed up. Both Kakashis now thrust into her body as stars danced in her eyes, both trying to reach their peak. She opened her eyes to look up and saw Kakashi staring down at her. Lips spread in a feral grin. They both came at the same time. The Kakashi in front vanishing in a cloud of smoke as the Kakashi behind let out a loud growl, emptying himself in her ass, and nearly collapsing on her back. He rolled over and pulled her to him, kissing her lips hard.

"You feel so fucking good. You know that."

"I can't believe you just did that," she said tiredly. Her behind stinging as she pulled the sheets up to her body. Kakashi just laughed in reply.

"You loved it." He kissed the top of her hair. "I'm going to get you to do so many things," he whispered in her ear. Her insides rolled in response, not sure if she liked what she was getting herself into.

"Still, I didn't exactly give you permission." She poked him angrily in the side.

"You are forgetting," he said softly, placing kisses along the side of her jaw. "You are mine."

"Pfft, So?" she laughed and pushed him away. "That doesn't mean you can just force me into sodomy!"

"Did I force you," he whispered in her ear. "Or did you love it?"

Nicole's cheeks blushed in response and she looked away. Kakashi laughed lightly, "Thought so. Besides, this way I'll be the only one ever in your ass."

Her heart swelled at his words but she remained speechless. "You had better get in the shower though, we need to be down in the banquet hall in an hour and a half."

Nicole tried to hop out of bed but had to stop at the pain. She looked angrily back at Kakashi. He smiled cheekily at her while picking her up and taking her to the shower. "I guess I need to help you here too?"


End file.
